Accidentally In Love (SasuNaru)
by mcflyslashyaoi
Summary: Sakura is a girl who is desperate to have a boyfriend. Naruto's a guy who's in love with her but can't confess. One day, Sakura ordered a 'boyfriend' from a strange company and it was promised to be delivered the next day. What if the package was accidentally delivered to Sakura's next door neighbor instead of hers? And what if the next door neighbor is Uzumaki Naruto? Sasunaru
1. I want to have a boyfriend!

**Title:** Accidentally In Love

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Drama

**Plot Summary:**Sakura is a girl who is desperate to have a boyfriend. Naruto is a guy who's in love with her but can't confess. One day, Sakura ordered a 'boyfriend' from a strange company and it was promised to be delivered the next day. What would happen if the package was accidentally delivered to Sakura's next door neighbor instead of hers? And what if the next door neighbor is Uzumaki Naruto? Does that mean that the 'boyfriend' will be Naruto's instead?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and it's characters. Half of the plot is mine, but I actually got the idea from a shoujo manga "Absolute Boyfriend" by Yuu Watase. The main girl character there has also a neighbor who was also in love with her, and then I wondered what might possibly happen if the 'boyfriend' was mistakenly delivered to him, haha. And then this happened.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was focused on Sakura, no she's not the main character. Haha. It's just she would be the way for our SasuNaru! I hope you'll enjoy this, minna!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – I want to have a boyfriend!**

Naruto stared at the two people in front of him. Well, he more like glared at the other. He was currently hiding behind a bush where he was to eavesdrop what his secret crush would tell to the most popular guy in their school—Hyuuga Neji. Of course, his pink-haired crush wouldn't do what Naruto thought she would do, right? Sakura wouldn't confess her love to him, right? Because that couldn't be! But Sakura's expressions were telling him otherwise. Naruto continued to shoot secret daggers at Neji.

"Uhm… Neji-kun…" Sakura started shyly; there was a pink shade in her cheeks.

The long-haired guy looked at her with a bored expression. "What?"

'_What a rude guy! How dare he?'_ Naruto commented in his mind. As much as he wanted to go out of hiding and punch that arrogant guy, he couldn't. He didn't like to admit that he was also curious what his Sakura would say.

Sakura glanced at Neji with nervousness. "I… I like you… I've always liked you for a long time now…" she gave him a small smile and hoped for his answer.

"Is that it?"

"Huh?"

"That's all you have to say?"

Sakura looked confused. "Y-Yes. Neji-kun. That's all.."

Naruto's sure that his heart broke. When he heard Sakura saying to another guy that she liked him, his world almost shatter into pieces. He had liked Sakura since middle school so the one she must like is him!

"I don't like you." Neji straightforwardly answered.

Sakura didn't hear right, did she? "What did you say…?"

"I said I don't like you. That's my answer. Now, I'm outta here." With that, Neji turned to his back and walked away, leaving a teary Sakura behind.

When Neji was finally gone from her sight, Sakura finally cried. It definitely hurt her. Naruto, on the other hand, watched her from the bush. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her that she didn't deserve that prick because she deserved better. He looked at the falling tears and before he knew it, he was walking towards Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan…" he tried to touch her shoulder but the girl shoved him away.

"What do you want Naruto?!" her voice was trembling but she was also angry.

"I just want to…comfort you.."

"You heard it, did you?!" she finally looked at him with tearful eyes. "And now you're going to ridicule me?"

"No! I wouldn't do that. Sakura-chan, you—"

"Go away!"

"But—"

"I don't want to see your stupid face right now, please!" Sakura said with all seriousness then continued to cry.

Naruto still couldn't help Sakura even he really wanted to. It hurt him that she still couldn't see Naruto even after Neji flat out rejected her. Why did it have to be Neji? Naruto was there all along! But he understood why Sakura was acting that way. Yes, she was always cruel to him, but he knew why Sakura more cruel at that moment. So, he chose not to argue and walked away.

* * *

Sakura wiped her tears as she walked on the streets of Konoha. Good thing she chose to confess after classes because she really didn't feel like going to class after that rejection (and that was the only good thing in that). That was her fifth time that year that she was rejected by a guy! Was she not beautiful enough? Was that why she still didn't have a boyfriend? No… that couldn't be it. She knew she's beautiful. So, what's really wrong with her?

Sakura continued on walking and pondering on her thoughts when she accidentally almost stepped on a piece of paper. Normally, she wouldn't care about pieces of trash on the street but that one caught her eye. So, she picked it up and she realized she was wrong. It was not only a piece of paper, it was an I.D.

She scanned the I.D. She looked at the picture at the upper right part of the I.D. and what she saw was a man with a silver hair. His left eye and half of his face was covered, too. Sakura could only describe him with one word-weird. She also read his name—Hatake Kakashi, and that he was working in a company no one know about, even her.

She was about to keep the I.D. in her wallet when she spotted a silver-haired man glancing here and there. 'I think I've seen that person somewhere…' she thought, when all of a sudden, it clicked on her. He was the man in the I.D.! She quickly approached him.

"M-Mister?"

The man stopped looking at every corner of the street and turned his head to her. He smiled. "How may I help a young lady like you?" his voice was low, Sakura noticed.

"Are you looking for this?" Sakura held out the I.D.

Even though the man wore a mask, the delight could be seen in his face. Sakura gave it to him. "Thank you! Miss… uh…"

"Sakura."

"Thank you, miss Sakura." He bowed. "To express my gratitude, I would like to treat you to a coffee today."

Sakura scrutinized the man. Everything about him was weird, even his clothes didn't look normal. Was he a cosplayer? Kakashi then noticed that Sakura was staring at him with suspicions. He chuckled.

"No,no. I'm not a bad guy. I may look weird," he stated.

'_Yes, you are weird!'_ Sakura screamed in her mind.

"…but I'm actually a business man. I insist on my offer." Kakashi flashed a smile though it's not visible.

Sakura thought about it for a while. _'This man may look creepy and weird but he's not probably a bad man, is he?'_ After a few seconds, she finally agreed.

Kakashi and Sakura went in a nearby café and they ordered drinks. Once their orders arrived, Kakashi started a conversation.

"You know, Miss Sakura, I work on a company and I want to offer you our product."

The girl sipped on her coffee before looking at Kakashi. "Uhm, Mister Kakshi, is you company illegal? I think that's the first time I've encountered that company name."

Kakashi laughed. "No, no. Actually, our company is…" He lowered his voice a little and leaned to Sakura a little bit closer. "…a secret one."

That caught the girl's attention. "Secret? What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi relaxed on his seat and put his hands on the table. "You know, our company just opened a month ago and it's not open to the public yet. That's because we still haven't tried our products even once. We do want to, but we have no one to 'experiment' it with. Also, our product is only for girls…but boys can have them too." There's a mysterious glint in his eyes while saying the last part. "Anyway, if there's any who likes to try one, then she can have our trial model."

"W-What is your product anyway?"

"We offer… a boyfriend."

Sakura gulped. And then she laughed. "A boyfriend? What the hell was that? So, your company is a male prostitute factory?"

Hearing her answer, Kakashi leaned his back in his chair and laughed. "No. Kronos Heaven(1) does not offer prostitutes. We offer mechanically-made guys, or should I say, robots which our customers will personally customize to satisfy them."

Sakura wanted to laugh. Was that man crazy? How could that be possible? Yes, she's desperate to have a boyfriend, but to have a robot boyfriend? No, thank you.

Kakashi noticed the skeptical look on the girl's face. So, she didn't believe him, huh? "Well, if you don't believe me, why don't you try visiting our website? Then if you feel like it, you can have our trial model. You still have no boyfriend, am I right?"

What was Sakura doing? What did she do to have such a bad luck on that day? First, Neji rejected her, and then she's talking to a crazy perverted cosplayer businessman? What the hell?

She was about to reject when all of a sudden, Kakashi was gone. And when she looked at the glass table, there was a piece of paper where the Kronos Heaven's website was written.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

1. Kronos Heaven- it's the name of the company in the manga. I didn't change it because I can't think of a company name. Haha.

Anyway, do you like my story? Please let me know~! Thank you!

Next chapter: Delivery


	2. Delivery!

**Accidentally In Love**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to all who read and reviewed the first chapter of this fanfiction!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Absolute Boyriend :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Delivery!**

A pink-haired girl was sat before her computer, and she was waiting for the website to open. Why did she decide to check the website anyway? Oh, she remembered, she was just going to look it up! But she wouldn't order anything! That's right!

After seconds of waiting, a fantasy-like site appeared on her screen. The logo of the company (Kronos Heaven) was sparkling and there were hearts everywhere. It was…fantastic. _'No wonder this is only for girls… Guys would vomit when they see this.'_ All of a sudden, a castle appeared and there were choices too: Enter and I want to leave.

'_I'm just gonna look inside because sometimes what the castle looked outside might be deceiving, right?'_

Without hesitation, she clicked on enter, and then tons of bishies popped out from every part of the screen. There were also speech bubbles from them saying things like: "Welcome to Kronos Heaven, my lady"; "You look so gorgeous tonight, princess"; "May I hold your hand?", and many more. Before Sakura knew it, her nose was bleeding and there was drool hanging from her mouth. But she needed to regain her senses! Tons of bishies wouldn't make her crazy! So, she wiped her nose and mouth and continued to explore the site. A butler approached her and asked if she wanted to order a 'bishie' from them. He also promised to give her what she desired.

'_Here it is! The offer! Will I take it?'_ The choices 'Yes' and 'No' kept on blinking on the screen. So, finally clicking on 'No'…what was she thought she'd done because she actually clicked on 'Yes'! Her life was doomed!

After clicking on the wrong one, she panicked. Until a congratulatory box popped in her screen.

**Congratulations! You are our first customer! Now, you're going to experience a once in a lifetime chance of having a 'trial boyfriend' that will love you and you alone for one week!**

'What? Is that how it is? And only for a week?'

Sakura thought that the process was so fast, and there's no way she could choose a guy in her preference. She also felt a little bit with the fact that she could only have him in one week… And then, another box appeared filled with questions.

It was read:

**Do you want him to be brunette or blonde?**

Sakura typed 'brunette'. She didn't really like blondes especially Naruto.

Another question appeared. **Do you want him to be tall or small?**

'Of course, tall!'

**Do you want his face to have soft features or strong features?**

'_Hmm… I want to be chilled when looking at him, so strong it is!'_

* * *

Whilst Sakura was enjoying herself, her net door neighbor wasn't feeling happy at all. Just that morning, his most favorite person completely rejected him, telling him to 'get out her face'. Naruto curled up in his bed, and though he's hungry, he couldn't bring himself to eat. He guessed he wouldn't have dinner then.

Naruto wanted to cry. After all those times of trying to get Sakura's attention, he never once felt this…so rejected until now. Why? Why couldn't she feel his affections for her? He may not be intelligent and rich like the other guys, but he's always trying to prove himself to her!

Naruto then closed his eyes and starved himself to sleep.

* * *

Sakura answered all of the questions that the site asked her. What she remembered most was the last one, which was: **What personalities/characteristics do you want him to have?** And her answers were: Athletic, Cool, Talented, Smart, Arrogant (she didn't know why she included this), Doesn't flirt with other girls, Loves only ME!

She wiped the sweat on her forehead. It looked like she had just taken a test of a lifetime! A moment ago, she was telling herself not to give up on temptation, and then another moment, she'd already doing it! Well, she's feeling a bit of regret, but she couldn't undo things now.

Sparkly music was heard as another congratulatory box appeared. At the bottom of the screen, there appeared another pop-out box which required her address. She excitedly and quickly typed it, not noticing the itty bitty accident that her finger had done. She then clicked enter and then it said that the package would be delivered the next day.

After she turned off the PC, she lied down on her bed, thinking how her 'boyfriend' would look like. She hoped it was one of the guys in her dreams.

* * *

Naruto woke up. He looked at the clock and it read 9:43 am. It was Saturday and Naruto was thankful it was not a school day. He didn't feel like getting out of bed, but he did to check himself on the mirror.

What he expected was right, he looked like a mess. His eyes were red from crying last night and his face looked pale. He decided to wash his face and finally eat breakfast (dinner included).

'_I wonder what Sakura-chan's doing right now? She's only a wall away but I can't bring myself to visit her and ask if she was okay… Anyway, I haven't been visited her even once. She might just kick me out if I go there…'_

Naruto slurped his noodles sloppily until a knock on his door startled him. As much as he wanted to shout to them to go away, he didn't. Instead, he lazily stood to open the door.

A huge box appeared before him as he swung the door open.

"What the hell is this?"

He looked behind the box, then to the left and the right. There was no one around. Who could possibly leave that very big box in front of his apartment? Was it Sakura-chan? No… she wouldn't. Then, who could that be?

Naruto stopped on thinking and just _tried_ to carry the box inside. He tried…because it was too heavy! So, he just resorted to pushing it. Once inside, he hurriedly closed his door. He didn't want people to see that there was a weird looking box in his home.

"Now, what could be inside this heavy thing?!" Naruto put his hands on his hips and stared at the box. What was written on the box caught his eye. "Kronos Heaven? What kind of joke is this? And 'handle with care'? My ass!"

Naruto stepped closer to the vertically-standing box and noticed that it's taller than him. He leaned in and was shocked when the box lost its balance and dropped to the floor with a loud thud. With the sound of it, it seemed like something fragile. Naruto's sure that the package might be broken, and it's definitely not for him, so he panicked.

The fall caused the box to slightly open. Naruto, who was currently wailing like crazy, stopped when he saw that.

"This package doesn't belong to me, but I can look at it and check if it was broken or not…"

He was definitely nervous. And he was trembling as he sat on the floor and went closer to the box. He pushed the lid aside slowly, and expected broken pieces of glass wares and whatever. But what he saw was really unexpected. He gasped and stumbled backwards. His back definitely hurt but he couldn't care less!

"What…what the heck?!"

Naruto inched backwards again. His heart was beating fast because of the shock.

"WHY IS THERE A NAKED GUY INSIDE THE BOX?!"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Please review guys :) I want to know what you think of this :) :) And also, I will not be following the "absolute boyfriend" manga, so expect that this will be so much different from it! :) **

**Next Chapter: My 'boyfriend'?!**


	3. My 'boyfriend!

**Accidentally In Love**

**Again, thanks for the wonderful feedback guys! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Anyway, to one reviewer who asked how Naruto would wake the robot up, you'll find the answer in this chappie! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Absolute Boyfriend :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – My 'boyfriend'?!**

"WHY IS THERE A NAKED GUY INSIDE THE BOX?!"

Naruto clasped his mouth. His voice was so loud it might be heard by his neighbors. He couldn't afford to be heard by anybody, especially when he just said "naked" and "guy" in the same sentence. But indeed, the guy was naked and Naruto slapped himself from too much staring at the unmoving guy. He even scolded himself from looking at the lower part of the guy even longer.

'_No! I don't swing that way! I…I'm just shocked! That's all!'_

He shook his head several times and decided to check the guy. ('Not check him out, mind you'). He couldn't leave that 'thing' to just lie there even if he wanted to. Ad he must do something with the sprawled legs and fully exposed… _'Woah! It's big…and long!'_ Slap. _'What am I saying?! I'm just jealous of his size! No need to worry!'_

Before Naruto could get so worked up over his crazy thoughts, he grabbed a sheet and covered the lower half part of the guy's body. While he's at it, his eyes caught a glance at a booklet inside the box. He picked it up and before he could read it, a knock on his door caused him to jump.

'_Who could that be? But they couldn't see this guy!'_ He quickly got another sheet to cover the upper half part of the guy. After that, he opened the door and was surprised to see a pink-haired girl in his doorway.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He looked so happy. Why wouldn't he? It's the first time Sakura 'visited' him! But, it's actually a bad timing because Naruto's in a messy state. "What brought you here?" He asked nervously. He's really glad that the girl of his dreams was there, but he's also worried that she might see the package. He was trying to block his living room from the girl's sight, seeing that Sakura was peeking inside his apartment.

Realizing that she couldn't see what's inside because Naruto's body kept on blocking it, she turned to him with an angry expression. "Why are you so noisy?! Do you know that I'm waiting for a very important person and you might scare him off if you're too loud?"

"Sakura-chan, I didn't know that. Sorry…"

"You must be! Anyway, what are you holding?" she pointed at the booklet in Naruto's hand.

Naruto quickly hid it behind his back. "I-It's nothing! Uh… I bought a new cell phone today so… I'm just reading the..m-man..ual…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Naruto sweatdropped. She raised one brow and then walked away. Naruto wanted to stop her, but he has things to figure out and he wouldn't want Sakura to be involved in his mess. He sighed and closed the door. Naruto walked to the guy again and removed the cover from the upper part of his body. Placing the booklet on the floor, Naruto sat (Indian style) and grabbed the guy's right wrist.

"This guy's got no pulse! No wonder he's cold! That means… this guy's… dead!"

Naruto couldn't believe it. His presumption was right. The guy was a corpse! But why did it sound like an appliance or glass when it fell down? That's when he remembered the booklet. He quickly got it from his side and read the cover page.

"What's this.. Kronos Heaven Type 1, Model UCH1H9: Manual Book…?"

He flipped the cover page and was shocked at the contents. Written on the first page was a description of the company ("So Kronos Heaven is a company, huh?"), and also the Type 1 Model UCH1H9, in which Naruto discovered, was the naked guy on his floor.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "This guy's a robot? He looks real!" He brushed the robot's hair with his hand. "Even the hair's real! Are you fucking kidding me?"

He moved to the next page. "How to wake Type 1, Model UCH1H9 up." He read aloud. So there's a way to wake him up! "To wake Type blah blah up, you need to warm him up through a kiss." He read the first sentence. He chuckled. "So I just need to kiss this guy and—W-wait! K-kiss him?!"

Naruto read the sentence again to make sure he just read it wrong. But it's still what's written on it! Kissing the model was the only way to wake him up! But Naruto wouldn't do it, would he? Yes, the guy's just a robot, but he's still a guy! Naruto wouldn't want his first kiss to be like that! Thinking about it, he unconsciously dropped the booklet on the floor and looked at the robot. He must admit that even he didn't want to, he's curious if what was written was true. How could that be possible, really? Naruto knew that with technology anything's possible now, but for that to be _that_ improved, was unbelievable. But what could he possibly lose anyway? If he kissed the guy now, of course he'd lose his first kiss, but technically, it really wasn't right? And maybe if the guy finally woke up, he would leave and Naruto could be free of troubles. He could still kiss as many girls as he wanted in the future and this robot would be forgotten someday anyway.

Naruto had decided. He would do it. Nervously, he loomed over the guy which made him to look at him very closely.

'_I admit, the guy has good looks… but he's more good-looking when stared at closer. Shit, why is my heart beating so fast? He's a dude, Naruto!'_

Naruto blocked any thoughts and he just brought his face closer…and closer until he lightly brushed his lips onto the other's. It was fast, but Naruto felt that the other guy's lips suddenly became warm when their lips touched.

''See, it wasn't that hard! Now, wake up dude!"

The guy robot must have heard him because he suddenly opened his eyes and blinked. Naruto's eyes widened. The guy has the darkest eyes Naruto has ever seen.

Naruto backed from the guy as the guy sat up. He looked at Naruto. Now, he really looked like human. But Naruto felt a little afraid of him, knowing that he's a robot and he must have abnormal strength, he didn't know what he would do to him. He might destroy Naruto's apartment when he knew that a guy woke him up!

All of a sudden, the robot held out his arms… Naruto panicked. He might hit him! "Dude, d-don't hrut me! I didn't do anyth—" Naruto felt arms around him. It took a while for him to realize what was happening. The robot was hugging him! "H-hey, why are you… Huh? You're warm… But just a while ago you were…"

"Because you woke me up. Thank you..." a gentle but deep voice filled Naruto's ears. Even his voice sounded human-like. "From today on, I will be your boyfriend."

It was the first time Naruto heard a voice like his…and him saying that he'd be Naruto's boyfriend…w-w-what?! That's the nth time he had been surprised that day!

Naruto pushed him. "What boyfriend are you talking about?! I'm a guy, don't you see! And I don't even know why you're here!"

The guy looked surprised by the sudden action. He blinked then smiled. "You wanted me to be your lover, right? That's why you ordered me. And you'll have me for a week." A wink came after that then a seductive smirk.

Naruto felt chills run down his spine. Not because he felt 'thump-thump' in his chest, but because the guy's creeping him out! He felt more shivers when the guy suddenly came crawling towards him.

"W-What do you mean 'ordered'? I didn't order you in any company! And what are you doing, bastard! Stay away from me!" Naruto kept on moving his butt backwards. He could still get away from him…he could…but when he felt his back leaned on something, he squeaked. No, the bottom edge of the couch was blocking him to get away further.

"I know you're a boy, it's on my program to be able to distinguish the gender of my 'lover', dobe." The robot then finally reached Naruto and put his hands on Naruto's either sides. "And that's why I'm here, right? You. Want. Me."

Naruto, who was terribly nervous, looked at the guy in front of him whose face was inching and inching closer to his face. Naruto closed his eyes shut and without further thought, he kicked him on the stomach. The guy clutched his stomach which caused Naruto to be free.

'_So, he's also able to be hurt…_' Naruto thought. "Don't creep up to me like that, bastard! And d-don't call me dobe!"

The guy looked at him in amusement. Then he smiled. It seemed like the 'pain' in his stomach was gone very quickly. To Naruto's surprise, the guy stood, which caused the sheet which covered his lower half to slide elegantly down his legs. And much to Naruto's surprise again, it exposed the guy's nether regions which was currently directed in front of his face. Naruto's face heated up, and he looked away embarrassingly. "Wait for me here, bastard. I'm gonna get you some clothes!"

The guy's face scrunched up in confusion but Naruto didn't wait for his reply. He dashed into his closet to get clothes. The guy was taller than him so it was kinda hard to choose. In the end, he just chose a loose shirt and pajama pants for him.

When he came back to his living room, he saw that the guy was waiting for him with a somewhat bored expression. But when he felt Naruto's presence, a smile stretched out of his handsome face, and a "Welcome back, boyfriend" came out from his lips.

Naruto walked up to him saying _'How did life become so tough?' _to himself.

**-To Be Continued-**


	4. What do I do with a boy like you?

**Accidentally In Love**

**I love your wonderful feedback guys! And I'm sorry, ****BrunetteInvader****, I wasn't able to grant your request because I was so busy yesterday :( ****But anyway, here is another chapter now! I hope you'll enjoy it everyone! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I do not own Naruto and Absolute Boyfriend….**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – What do I do with a boy like you?**

It was the first time Naruto became so tired in his lifetime. It was already nighttime and it seemed like he wouldn't get any rest. Why? Because of a certain guy delivered to him that morning.

Currently, Naruto was sitting on his couch which was enough for three people to sit on, but Naruto felt like he had no space anymore. That's because of the robot (but it's a human doll for Naruto instead) was snuggled against him. He sighed. How could he be at peace when the guy was asking him for sex every 5 minutes! And while he's at it, he was always undressing himself, so all Naruto could do was to pick those thrown pieces of clothes on the floor. In the end, the guy seemed to give up with Naruto's constant 'No's', and told Naruto that: "A boyfriend never forces his lover to do anything he doesn't want, right? So, I'm just going to wait until you're finally ready for me." And Naruto madly retorted with: "I wish you had realized that sooner! But that doesn't mean that we can do that because I'm not your boyfriend! I don't even know why you're here!"

Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to remember that agonizing moment of trying to hide from the perverted robot. He flipped onto the booklet he was holding. After minutes of reading it, he knew that Type 1, Model UH1H9 was just a 'trial product' of Kronos Heaven and will be returned after one week. With that, Naruto felt his lips curving to a smile. That simply means that he just has to put up with this guy for one week and after that, he would no longer be in his life! He would once be carefree again! He also discovered that within that trial period, the robot would be the perfect 'boyfriend' that the owner wanted him to be. He also discovered that the robot was the first one in the "Nightly Series" in which their main purpose was to collect data about sex. ("So, that's why this guy is so perverted! He can do both male and female!")

There was one thing Naruto's sure about; he didn't order this thing even in his dreams! He continued flipping on the pages but the one he's looking for wasn't written there! There was no address of that damn company so that Naruto could return him already!

Naruto's so pissed at the moment that he didn't notice that the guy leaned to him closer. When he did realize it, he just pushed him slightly. He's too tired to shout and shove the bastard away anymore.

"Anyway boyfriend, what's your name?" the robot must have been sick of the silence so he opened up a conversation.

"Naruto. And don't call me boyfriend okay?"

The guy stopped snuggling and sat properly on the couch. Naruto felt the loss of weight (and warmth) but he didn't let it to be noticed. He just sat on the couch properly, too, and looked sideward at the other guy.

"Naruto." the robot repeated. "Alright. I won't call you boyfriend anymore. 'Dobe' is fine by me."

"I said don't call me dobe, teme! How the hell did you learn that word anyway?!"

"It's in my vocabulary, idiot." He smiled mockingly. "And you seem like a dobe, but a cute one at that."

Naruto blushed. "Who's cute?! You—"

"Can you give me a name too, dobe?"

"—bastard." Naruto blinked in surprise. "Name? Oh… yeah. Let's see." Naruto hadn't thought about it. But then, he considered giving him a name. Naruto scrunched up his nose to think. _'What name would probably suit this guy? Hmm… he has dark hair, black eyes… And his skin's pale… and when he's not talking, he looks like a one stuck-up arrogant bastard.'_ Naruto kept on thinking. _'Wait, I know a character in my favorite manga with that personality! His name's…'_

"Sasuke." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke heard it clearly. "That's my name?"

"Yes! You're Sasuke-teme!"

"And 'teme's' my surname? That's not a good one, baka."

"No! You're just a teme so I want to call you that! But your surname would be…" Naruto couldn't think of any. He didn't want to give him his surname-Uzumaki, because he definitely didn't want him to sound like his relative. No way, Naruto doesn't have a relative as arrogant as him! And also, he didn't want Sasuke to think that he's finally accepting him to be his boyfriend or whatever. "I don't know teme. But I guess it's just alright, you don't need a surname anyway. You'll be gone after a week after all."

Hearing those words, Sasuke glared at him. "Dobe…"

It's the 2nd time NAruto became scared of Sasuke. With that death glare he's getting, he felt so small that Sasuke could eat him alive. "I was joking! I will think of a surname for you! No need to glare!" he chuckled nervously.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. Actually, the glare wasn't serious; it was just a front to hide the dejected feeling of hearing Naruto saying that after a week he would be gone from Naruto's life. When he opened his eyes once more, he put on his smirking mask and whispered to Naruto's ears.

"Do you want to 'sleep' now?"

Feeling Sasuke's surprisingly hot breath against his ear and cheeks, Naruto jumped away as he unconsciously defended his body with his arms. "I know what y-you mean, teme! But no matter how hard you try, I won't sleep with you! And to make sure of that, you'll sleep on the couch!" Naruto stood and stomped to the direction of his room, but then he stopped. "Anyway, can robots sleep?"

Sasuke felt the urge to slap his forehead. "Idiot. Robots can't feel sleepy but they need to 'sleep' for their system to rest somehow. Well for me, I'm different from any robot because I can sleep just like a human."

"Really?"

"Yes. Happy now?"

Naruto nodded unconsciously. "Yes." Then he turned around again to walk to his bedroom. Until the bastard spoke again with a playful tone.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?"

"In your face, bastard!"

* * *

Sakura's not feeling well. In fact, she's so damn angry at the moment. She had waited for the whole day but the 'boyfriend' was still not arriving to her apartment! She tried visiting the website again, but to her dismay, what appeared in her screen was a big: **Sorry. Kronos is having a temporary maintenance. Please come back again later. **She's so damn pissed! And what made her angrier was that she didn't know Kakashi's contact number! There's no way she could ask about the product anymore!

'_Maybe Kakashi was just kidding me! And I'm so stupid to believe him! If ever I see him again, I won't ever talk to him again! That perverted cosplayer businessman tricked me!'_

She buried her face in her pillow- cursing Kakashi at the same time.

A silver-haired guy was sitting high up in a tree looking at someone's window. It was already so dark and cold but he didn't really mind it, especially when he had just amused himself with what he saw. He just watched a blonde guy trying to get away from another guy's grip when he's trying to kiss him. The blonde looked flustered, but that's not only what made Kakashi to enjoy the whole thing. It was the fact that Kronos Heaven's Type 1, Model UH1H9 was actually delivered to the wrong place—to a guy's place specifically. But it seemed like their product was also enjoying itself with his 'boyfriend'. Yes, at first, Type 1, Model UCH1H9 was programmed only for girls but because of Kakashi's predicament that the delivery guys might mess up, he was successful to force the makers and the boss to program him for boys, too. But Kakashi didn't expect that the delivery guys weren't the one at fault, it was Sakura's who typed the wrong address.

Kakashi giggled, but he felt sorry for the girl too. "I wonder how things will go from now on… Would Miss Sakura know that her supposed to be boyfriend was just in her neighbor's house?'' Kakashi's curiosity pent up when he imagined Sakura's rage when they meet again and when she knew her mistake. But he's sure of one thing; he wouldn't interfere unless he needed to. He quite accepted that the blonde's their product's owner now (well at least for a week) and he would let it be. He would just introduce himself when the trial period ended.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Hooh! Finally, I've finished this chapter! But what would happen next? Would Sakura find out about it or not? Would Naruto finally accept his fate and be Sasuke's boyfriend for one week?**

**I hope I can update daily, but classes started again and I have many presentations coming up and they really need great preparations… But I like to update more than to do presentations! Ugh…school sometimes sucks…**

**Next chapter: Surprises, Surprises!**


	5. Surprises, Surprises!

**Accidentally In Love**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Surprises, Surprises!**

Naruto carefully put his necktie on, remembering the day he was scolded by their physics teacher- Jiraiya, for messing the knot many times already. He didn't really know how to do it, and his constant tries just made it look like a ribbon instead of a necktie. It's 15 minutes before their first period and Naruto was still in his apartment. Naruto needed to hurry. He cursed under his breath. It was the teme's fault why he's rushing now. It's because he chose that morning to attempt to rape Naruto again. Of course, the smaller male didn't let him, he's still opposed to the idea of the 'boyfriend' thing even though it's the third day since Sasuke was delivered to his apartment.

"Dobe, let me do that for you." Naruto looked up, and saw the cause of his stress smiling at him. Sasuke walked to him and Naruto let go of his tie and let Sasuke do it.

Sasuke lowered his body a bit lower to hold the necktie in his hands. Naruto caught the scent of shampoo in his hair when he did so. It actually smelled…nice. Naruto shook the thought away.

Being with Sasuke for 2 days, he discovered many things about him (aside from the fact that Sasuke's a sex machine in disguise). Naruto learned that Sasuke's skin was as supple as a human's, that Sasuke can also eat like humans, that he can also excrete body wastes, and that he can also take a bath and sleep. Naruto didn't expect it to be possible for Sasuke, because he's a robot and all, but Naruto also thought that because it's Sasuke, they're possible.

Naruto then noticed that he's thinking too much when he saw his necktie's tied well already and Sasuke smirking at him proudly. "What?" he asked curiously.

Sasuke shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought that we're like a newly-wed couple in this kind of situation. Like you're going to work and I'm going to take care of the house."

Naruto didn't quite agree with what he heard. But he somewhat felt like smirking when he realized that Sasuke almost meant that if they were in a real relationship, Naruto would be the husband and the teme would be the wife! Naruto didn't want to be playing the girl's role especially when Sasuke's the one always attacking him, trying to dominate Naruto. But that didn't mean that Naruto's already agreeing to be boyfriends with him!

"What are you smiling about, idiot?"

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

Naruto let out a chuckle. "I just thought that what you said made you look like the 'housewife'." Naruto raised his brows to emphasize his point. "But I don't meant it like I want to be your husband or anything!" he quickly retorted.

After saying it, Naruto realized that he shouldn't have said that. He felt goose bumps all over his body when he saw Sasuke's reaction. And he knew all too well what that meant, with the way how Sasuke was smirking and how that weird glint in his eyes appeared.

"Try telling that to me when you're finally writhing and begging under me…" Sasuke put his right hand on Naruto's shoulder to secure him firmly in place.

"I promise I won't say anything like that again!" Naruto wailed crazily to get away from Sasuke. He even used the strategy of looking at his wrist watch and saying, "I'm late for school, teme!"

Unexpectedly, the taller guy bought that and freed Naruto. "Take care, dobe."

Naruto nodded then in a rush, he picked up his bag from the couch then walked to the door. Sasuke followed him. Naruto held the doorknob and was about to open the door when he stopped.

"Teme, remember to never go out of this apartment. Understood?"

"Hn."

"What does 'hn' mean? Anyway, also remember to never open the house when someone knocks, well except for me."

"Idiot…" Sasuke muttered.

"If you're hungry, just heat up the food in the microwave. And…"

'_I don't get hungry, moron._' Sasuke commented in his mind.

"…take care of yourself, too. Alright?" Naruto continued.

Seeing Sasuke nod was all the answer he needed before proceeding to opening the door. But he was interrupted when Sasuke called out his name again. He looked back to him but was surprised when a pair of lips suddenly smacked his own quickly. When Sasuke pulled away, he could almost laugh with Naruto's flustered expression. Even his ears were red.

"**Take care**, dobe." He repeated.

Before Naruto could complain about the kiss, Sasuke pushed him out of the door with a satisfied look. Naruto caught a glance of that look before the door shut close in his face, and once again his face heated up. _'That bastard! Kissing me on a whim like that!'_

He clenched his fists and shook his head. He wouldn't be thinking about him and his perverseness anymore! He then remembered that he only has 5 minutes to run to Konoha High and noticed that his idiot self was still dumbly standing with his back at the door. And that's when his neighbor's door opened and a pink-haired girl walking out of the apartment made his heart jump. But that meant that Sakura was still there when he and the teme were having a creepy and loud conversation! He hoped she didn't hear them. Actually, he had a feeling that she had no idea what was happening in her neighbor's house.

"Hi, S-Sakura-chan." He sweated nervously. The girl looked at him. "Want to walk with me t-to school? Since we're almost late and all…" Actually, he regretted saying that because he knew Sakura would just shout at him and angrily walk away. But what he expected didn't come. Instead a smiling Sakura was now facing him.

"Sure! Let's go now, Naruto!" her smile didn't falter.

Hearing it, he froze. He couldn't believe it, was that really happening? Naruto's body felt numb but even that feeling was good… Seeing Sakura walking ahead then stopping to wait for him, he mentally scolded himself for being such an idiot in a once in a lifetime chance. Trembling, he walked next to Sakura and both proceeded their journey to Konoha High. The walk to school was awkward for Naruto, but he never experienced being that happy until now. Finally, Sakura's nice to him! Maybe he has a chance on her now!

But Naruto still wondered why Sakura changed... Normally, she would shove him away when he offered something like that… But maybe it's just because she finally realized that Naruto's the one for her! That's it! It wouldn't take long until she would finally confess to Naruto!

"—to? Naruto?"

A soft voice awoken him from his thoughts, and when he looked at the source, it was Sakura looking at him with a cute curious expression. His heart overflowed with joy. "Why, Sakura-chan?"

"We're already at school. You looked spaced-out."

Naruto looked around him. Sakura was right. They were already at school and they were standing near the door of their classroom. It seemed like Sakura was about to walk in when she noticed that Naruto was dazed and in his own bubble. Then Sakura stopped and decided to snap Naruto away from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah, thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto scratched the back of his head and beamed. He felt embarrassed and nervous that he couldn't look her in the eye.

The girl smiled at him. Naruto thought that he was definitely seeing an angel in front of him!

"Thank you, too. For walking with me." She said then waved at Naruto, saying that she'd enter the classroom.

Naruto grinned and followed her inside.

**-To Be Continued-**


	6. Crazy Possessive Bastard!

**Accidentally In Love **

**Chapter 6 – Crazy possessive bastard!**

* * *

"Naruto!" the person who was just called whipped his head to look back at the one calling him. Seeing that it was his friend, Naruto stopped walking and waited for him.

"Oi, Kiba! What do you want?" The dog lover put his arm around the blonde's shoulders then fake-pouted when he heard the blonde's question.

"Are you saying that I only want to talk to you when I want something from you? Can't I just be a 'good friend' who just wanted to ask how his friend is doing now?"

Naruto had to laugh at that. He shove Kiba's arm away from his shoulder jokingly. "Yeah, yeah. Well, to answer your question, I'm just doing fine."

"Oh I see." The dog lover smiled manically and put his arm around Naruto again, it was tighter this time. "Then tell me how you and your 'Sakura-chan' are right now. I saw you two together this morning."

"That's n-n-nothing!" Naruto squirmed in his position because he didn't want Kiba to see his flushed face. It felt like Kiba's interrogating him for a crime he hasn't done…has he? "W-We just walked to school together okay? Even the walk was awkward…" _'But it felt like I'm flying'_ Naruto continued in his mind.

"That's my boy!" Kiba surprisingly ruffled his hair like a proud dad. "That's how everything will start, Naruto! And before you even know it, Sakura already has a crush on you!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Don't worry! I'll be rooting for you two!" With a thumb up, Kiba finally let go of Naruto. Then he waved goodbye to his friend and left.

Hearing those words from Kiba, Naruto felt confident. Not that much, but he's starting to think that maybe what Kiba said would come true. After the walk, Naruto and Sakura didn't have any conversation again. But Naruto noticed that the girl would smile at him every now and then—in class, in the cafeteria and even before going home! Naruto didn't have the chance to ask her to go home together because she was with her friends. But then, those simple gestures from her made his heart flutter with joy. He didn't even feel the loneliness of walking to his apartment alone now.

When Naruto entered his small apartment, he was surprised to see that it was clean. It was so much cleaner than he barely recognized that it was his. He wondered why, but then he remembered about Sasuke. Shit, he almost forgotten about him because he was completely overjoyed by Sakura!

He removed his shoes and finally walked in the apartment. "Sasuke?" he called as he put his bag on the small chair near the wall. "Sasuke?" No one answered. He panicked and rushed to the kitchen, expecting to see Sasuke cooking, but he wasn't there. He even checked the bathroom but there's no Sasuke there. He then decided to go to his room, and relief flooded over him. There was Sasuke, shirtless, and fondling in Naruto's closet for some clothes.

"There you are. Why aren't you answering me?" Naruto leaned in the doorframe and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Because I am busy finding a shirt, dobe." Sasuke answered with his back facing Naruto. He didn't even glance at him. He's too busy to do that indeed.

Naruto just nodded. Then his eyes traveled to Sasuke's naked pale back. Even his back muscles were toned, Naruto noted. He even imagined that if it's a girl who's looking at the shirtless raven, she would probably die of too much _hotness_. Not that Naruto thinks he's hot, no way!

Naruto almost look away because his mind was giving him stupid thoughts but when his eyes caught a glance at a mark on Sasuke's lower left back, he took a double take.

"What's that?" Naruto walked closely to Sasuke, facing his back and scanning the mark. He seemed to forget the description he thought of Sasuke earlier.

Finally, Naruto knew what the mark was. "A barcode?"

Sasuke stopped what he's doing and stretched his neck to look, too. He's not quite successful though. "So that's where it was. I was trying to find it earlier, but I can't. Seemed like they didn't want me to see it after all."

Naruto straightened his body and left the barcode thingy. He could care less about that; Sasuke's a 'product' anyway. That's normal for him to have a barcode. What he's troubled right now was Sasuke's clothes. "Teme, what you're wearing earlier was the only big shirt that I have. Where is it now?"

Sasuke held a prideful smirk on his face and had to look down at Naruto. "Well, I just cleaned your house, so I guess it became dirty and I need to wear a new one. Not that I really have to, but because there's someone who can't have me walking around naked, then I need to cover my body."

Naruto felt irritated at the bastard and wanted to punch him right in the gut but he left the thought and just thought of what Sasuke said. _('About needing clothes, not about being naked!'_) There's no use in letting Sasuke borrow his clothes because they were small for him. There's only one thing they could do—shopping. Naruto looked at his watch. It was only 5:27 pm and they could still have time to go out. And maybe in their way, they could grab dinner and just sleep when they got back home. What a nice idea… but it's risky too! What if someone he knew sees them together and ask about Sasuke? What if people discover that Sasuke's only a robot? What if Sakura see them somewhere in the streets and ask if they're related then Sasuke would blabber that he's his boyfriend?! There were too many dangerous things that could happen!

The risks were driving Naruto's mind crazy when he felt strong arms wrapped around his body and a naked—but warm—chest touched his clothed one.

"I forgot to say 'Welcome back, Naruto.'" Then Sasuke pressed his lips against the golden locks.

Being more than freaked out by hearing his name mentioned sweetly, Naruto jumped away. His face was red again. "D-Don't go surprising me again like that! And didn't I tell you not to k-kiss me? Well it's not actually a kiss… but you-!"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and saw that he was just smiling through the process. It looked like he was waiting for him to say something—other than complaints and flustered faces. Naruto somewhat took the hint.

"—uh… I'm home, 'suke." He mumbled shyly. With that, Sasuke's smile became warmer and Naruto felt somewhat delighted. Seeing that smile in that arrogant and bastardly face made his nerves calmer. Then he remembered the idea he'd just thought earlier. And those risks that he thought of earlier were completely forgotten. Sasuke made a curious look when Naruto threw him his big orange hoodie jacket and said, "Wear that."

Sasuke obeyed but distaste was written on his face. "It's not that I don't like it, but it's **orange**."

"Stop complaining you bastard. Anyway, you'll be wearing better clothes soon, cause we're going shopping."

* * *

The saleslady held back her squeal as she spotted two guys enter their clothes store. Actually, she wasn't the only one who did that, because that's what almost all the girls inside the mall did too when they saw a very handsome black haired guy with an adorable blonde guy strolling around. There's another girl in the counter, and she seemed to have a heart attack too just by looking at them.

"Hello sirs. How may I help you?" she looked at Naruto and found him very cute. She also wanted to look at the taller male, but she couldn't because she's afraid that she'd die right on the spot. She couldn't have that, so the lady just settled in looking at the lesser dangerous one.

Seeing Naruto smiling at the saleslady, Sasuke sported a scowl—which was directed at the saleslady, but she didn't notice it. He felt the urge to squeeze Naruto's body into his and tell her to back off… in which he actually did. He put his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close to him.

"My **boyfriend** and I need to buy clothes for us, obviously." Then he smirked boastfully. He knew that Naruto would be so shocked and would shout at him to shut up. To prevent that, he put his lips closer to the smaller male and whispered, "Don't try to deny it, dobe."

The blonde stiffened and decided to close his mouth. He didn't know why his heart has beaten faster when Sasuke's hot breath felt contact with his ear, cheek and _neck_… He didn't feel like that before—the first time that Sasuke whispered to him like that. But it couldn't be anything! He was just shocked and embarrassed and annoyed because of what he said to the saleslady. When Naruto looked at her, she was gaping like a fish.

The lady tried to laugh. "You mean, boy friend, right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We. Are. Lovers." He emphasized the last word.

Hearing it, the girl's smile faltered and her shoulders fell. Noticing her reaction, Naruto almost wanted to smack Sasuke in the face and just leave right there and then. He looked up at Sasuke who looked down at him too, and shoot glares at him. Sasuke smirked and the smaller male would be more than happy to deny that 'lovers' thing in Sasuke's smug face. _'Grr… This crazy possessive bastard!' _

But even though Naruto wanted to deny it, the saleslady's reaction was priceless. Naruto knew what she probably felt with what the teme said.

"Oh r-really?" she stuttered. "Y-you're such an adorable c-c-c-couple!" she forced herself to say it. Yes, they look good together but why do all good looking guys seem to neglect the poor feelings of young ladies like her? If they were together, then how could she get a chance to be with either one of them? She was devastated mentally but she tried not to show it. "Then let me take you to our men's clothes section."

Naruto felt thankful that the crazy atmosphere that Sasuke made ended when they reached the certain clothes section. The saleslady left them for a while and told them to just go to the cashier and pay if they've chosen already.

"But they look so good together!" the cashier quietly squealed when the saleslady went to talk to her and complained about the confession.

"Yes they are, but…" the saleslady heaved a sigh.

"Don't worry; there are still guys out there! And watch those two; it's really obvious that they're in love with each other!"

The saleslady did as what she's told. And there she saw—the blonde was irritatingly choosing clothes for the taller male and the taller male accepted them with a bored expression on his face. And even though they seemed that they weren't enjoying and they bicker every 5 minutes, it somehow clicked on her—they are perfect together. She looked at the cashier and nodded. They both smiled dreamily at the couple.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the shop. Naruto still couldn't believe the happy expression of the saleslady while they paid for Sasuke's clothes. He was sure that she had an unpleased look when she knew that they're 'lovers', but why was she so dreamy afterwards? Naruto then just shook his thoughts away.

Holding the shopping bags in hand, Naruto spotted a small nearby restaurant. "Teme, are you hungry? We can have dinner there." He pointed at the place. Sasuke looked too.

Sasuke wanted to remind Nauto that he didn't get hungry but if they were to eat there, it would be the first time that they will eat out—like a first date. He also considered that maybe that would be the first and last time that they would do that, knowing that he will be returned after the trial period ended.

"Let's go, dobe." Sasuke took steps ahead, heading to the restaurant. He stopped and turned to look back at Naruto who seemed to be frozen in place. "What's wrong?"

It took seconds for Naruto to notice Sasuke's question. He looked taken aback. "I…I'm just surprised. I didn't really think you'd agree. I expected you to call me and idiot because you don't get hungry, but I still asked you." Naruto then chuckled and scratched his nape. So Naruto knew after all, huh?

It was dark but the city lights gave more glow to Naruto's golden locks. Naruto's chuckle turned to a smile, and Sasuke found himself smiling, too. It was in his Characteristics Input Program to be a moody and 'not-a-smiling' type of guy, but whenever he sees Naruto smiling, he couldn't help but do, too. And he wanted to record every minute of the blonde's expression at that moment. He wanted Naruto's precious smile to be in his memory even though he knew he would be gone from his life soon. He already knew that Naruto's not his real owner, but he didn't feel any regrets that he was delivered to a wrong place. He was thankful… and even though it's not in his program to thank someone, he wanted to thank Naruto for accepting him as a part of his life temporarily.

Sasuke took the moment to hold Naruto's hand and pull him to the restaurant. Expectedly, Naruto complained but when Sasuke squeezed his hand, he slightly squeezed back.

"Seeing you smile like that made me hungry, too."

"Really?"

"Moron."

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Yehey, I've finished typing this chapter! It's longer than any chapters so I hope I made it up to you all for not posting for the past few days. It's fun writing this chapter, so much! I hope their happy days would continue, hahaha :)**


	7. I fought with the teme

**Accidentally In Love**

**Finally, here's chapter 7! I'm sorry for the long wait! Anyway, thank you for keeping on reading this story! And I love all your reviews! Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – I fought with the teme…**

"Good job, Naruto. You got the highest score in our test yesterday." The English teacher, Ebisu-sensei, handed Naruto his test paper with an A+ in it. All of Naruto's classmates, including Sakura and Kiba, were shocked by it.

Naruto's sure that he's lazy when it comes to studying and that's why all of his subjects were doomed to fail, but he's not that stupid…he's somewhat smart actually- he's just not motivated to study. But when Naruto's able to ask Sasuke to tutor him (with many 'Please' and cheek kisses), Sasuke agreed to do so. Naruto actually felt bad for the black-haired guy, knowing that he's not that pleasing to teach, but Sasuke's patient all the way. Naruto's thankful to him, really.

The blonde held the test paper in his hands and felt proud of himself. He could get used to Sasuke's tutoring sessions for the rest of his life! Thinking that he'd become so lucky knowing Sasuke after all, he didn't notice that classes were already over and some of his classmates already went out of the classroom.

Finally realizing that he was like a dumbass just sitting there and thinking about Sasuke's awesome teaching skills, Naruto stood, bringing his bag along. He went out of the classroom when Sakura suddenly approached him.

"S-Sakura-chan! I thought you already left..."

The girl wasn't looking at him, but she didn't look angry. She looked shy. "Uhm, I was actually about to go home, but I remembered something."

That made Naruto curious. Did he do anything wrong?

"Tomorrow," Sakura started. "We're going to have a karaoke night, and I want to invite you."

Hearing Sakura said those words confused Naruto, but when they finally sunk in his mind, Naruto almost jumped on his place. "R-really? I would be very happy to go with you, Sakura-chan!" He wanted to grab her hands to show that he's really happy but he refrained from doing it. Having Sakura invite him to their hangout was enough for him!

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad that you'll go with us tomorrow. Anyway, Kiba will be there too. And Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten and Hinata, too."

The blonde just nodded. Sakura's next sentences were left unheard by Naruto because his thoughts were occupied with Sakura's invitation over and over. Then, Sakura joined her friends and left. And certainly, even after he got home, Naruto couldn't help but pray that tomorrow would quickly come so that he could finally be with Sakura, even if they're not alone together.

* * *

Naruto didn't sleep well last night, not because something or someone (like Sasuke) had been bugging him, but it's because he's totally excited about going to karaoke with Sakura and the others. So, when morning came, Naruto was very giddy just as if he had a good night's rest.

Sauke finally woke up, and quickly noticed that Naruto seemed excited to go to school.

"Hey dobe, why do you seem so excited today?" he grumpily asked as he sat up the couch he was lying on earlier.

Naruto looked at him with a smile. It looked like Naruto already finished eating breakfast and he still had time to prepare one for Sasuke. And Naruto's ready to go to school earlier than before. "It's nothing, teme. I'm just excited."

"Excited?"

"Yes! Because after class, my friends and I will have a karaoke night. So, I think that I won't be able to go home early tonight." He then grabbed his bag and quickly took a look at himself in front of the mirror near his door. Sasuke followed him by his sight. He didn't say anything.

Naruto then headed to the door. Surprisingly, Sasuke followed suit, making Naruto stop to look back at him. "Sasuke? Do you need anything?"

"Are you…" Sasuke seemed hesitant to say something. Naruto raised his brows innocently as if asking him to continue. "Are you sure you're going?"

Naruto blinked for a few times after hearing the question. Exactly, what was Sasuke trying to say? Did he mean something by that? But, Naruto being the egoistic person he sometimes was, just shook the unknown doubt and smiled. "Yes! I'm excited about it, Sasuke-teme! And anyway, today's Friday so it's alright if I will be going home late, right?"

Sasuke scowled.

"Why do you look so grumpy, bastard?" Naruto jokingly asked, even putting his hands on his hips to add more effect. Having no response from Sasuke but just another scowl, Naruto added, "Don't tell me you'll _miss _me? Don't worry, I'll still come back home and then some other time, we'll go to a karaoke bar too. Is that alright?" he teased.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt a lump in his throat. Do robots supposed to feel that? And what was Naruto saying about 'some other time'? Sasuke hid his eyes through his dark bangs. _"Of course I'll miss you." _He mumbled quietly.

Naruto heard Sasuke saying something, but he couldn't quite make it out. "What is it, teme?"

"Dumbass." A quick and clear reply came from the now poker-faced Sasuke.

The retort made Naruto mad. Just what was Sasuke's problem?! "I don't remember saying something bad to you, bastard! So why are you like that? And it's the first time Sakura-chan invited me onto something! I couldn't miss my chance now!"

Hearing a girl's name from Naruto's mouth, Sasuke felt a pang on his chest. He didn't know if he was programmed to feel as if a thousand nails just pierced his so-called heart, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't hate Naruto for already having someone he likes but… it just hurt Sasuke… The fact that the blonde will choose the girl he likes over him hurt. And that was exactly the time that Sasuke wanted to be with Naruto more than ever.

Naruto waited for Sasuke's reply. Instead, all he received were a push outside his apartment and a door slamming shut to his face. It was the first time Sasuke acted like that and Naruto wondered if male robots could PMS or not.

* * *

"Hey, it's my turn to sing now!" a goofy Kiba got the microphone from their lazy companion, Shikamaru, who just finished singing his song. They were in an enclosed room now, having their karaoke night. All of them weren't drunk, seeing that they're still underage, but it looked like they were. Everyone was having fun with all the chatting, singing and eating…except for Naruto. Of course he was having fun, too, and he had just sung a while ago. Sakura was even sitting beside him, and she's telling him about her childhood days. She also apologized for saying words that hurt him before. Sakura's smiling to him now, and that's what he wanted, wasn't it? Yes, Naruto was happy and he was definitely having fun… But he couldn't erase the 'fight' he had with Sasuke that morning.

'_What did I do wrong? I didn't say anything stupid, did I? Why did Sasuke look so upset?'_ Naruto thought. There was something knocking in his head but he couldn't put his finger on it. If Naruto had done wrong, Sasuke would tell it to him, right?

'_He didn't even smile once! And the teme didn't try to kiss me. It's not that I want him to kiss me, but it's…very unexpected of him! Just what the fuck happened to him?'_

Naruto's thoughts drifted from Sasuke to Sasuke, and Sasuke, that he tuned out everything around him, even Sakura's voice_. 'But I don't have to think about him every time! It's about me and Sakura-chan today so I need to only focus on her!'_

Making up his mind, Naruto shook his head—trying to erase any further thoughts of Sasuke. He was successful though, and was happy to see that Sakura was still smiling at him.

"So, what do you think?" Sakura asked him. He didn't hear what she said first so he didn't have any idea what to say.

"Huh?"

The pink-haired girl seemed surprised of his answer. Naruto expected that she would get angry because he wasn't listening at all, but when she giggled, Naruto had to sigh with relief.

"I said: so what do you think of this karaoke night? Are you having fun?"

"Yes, I am! I'm having so much fun!"

"Really? That's great!" she made a silent clapping motion. "Anyway, I noticed that for these past few days, you were always in a daze and you looked stressed. Why is it?"

Naruto thought about the question for a while, and silently confirmed that he'd been very stressed lately because of the bastard. But he couldn't tell her that it's because of a guy robot that became his 'boyfriend' so suddenly, right? He thought of an excuse.

"That's because… I'm actually taking care of a puppy!"

Sakura's eyes sparkled. "Puppy? Oh, it must be very cute!"

The blonde felt pleased with his excuse. Now, he just had to pry Sakura further into it! "It's c-cute! It's black and sometimes grumpy, but it's also sweet…" he murmured the last word shyly, not really knowing the reason why his heart starting thumping weirdly. He lowered his head and added, "but most of the time he creeps me out…"

It might be strange, but after saying that, all those moments with Sasuke were like movie scenes that kept on flashbacking in his mind. Naruto smiled. Being with Sasuke isn't that bad after all. And Sasuke was not into 'raping' him lately and that made Naruto feel a bit comfortable around him. Yeah.. and there were moments that the raven would cook for him, that he would teach Naruto what to do with his homeworks. They would fight every now and then, but they were meaningless. And even though he still didn't agree to be his boyfriend, he found it enjoyable having Sasuke's company everyday.

Sakura's happy expression snapped him away from his thoughts. "Really? I want to see it! Can I?"

Naruto sweatdropped. He couldn't let her see Sasuke, she might freak out. So, he needed to think of a much better excuse. "Oh I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but it's actually Iruka's puppy and he just asked me to pet-sit it for only a week. He brought it to my apartment last Saturday and—oh—it's been almost a week already and I need to return it tomor—" Naruto's eyes widened and his heart seemed to stop at that moment.

'_I… Why didn't I realize it sooner? Sasuke is…Sasuke will… Tomorrow, Sasuke will be…'_ It all dawned on Naruto so suddenly that he couldn't even form complete sentences in his mind. So, that's why Sasuke acted offended that morning—not because he's jealous of Sakura, but because Sasuke wanted to spend more time with Naruto—knowing that he'd be returned by the next day. He felt all too guilty for the fight he had with him earlier. At that time, Naruto already took notice of Sasuke's sad look but he didn't mind it, as he was just smiling and babbling about his hangout with Sakura and others without even trying to decipher what Sasuke meant by his words. He's such an idiot! He was getting used to Sasuke being with him that he didn't even notice that the trial period's already nearing its end.

Realizing his mistake, Naruto decided that he would ask Sakura's permission for him to leave now and then go home to a probably sulking Sasuke. So when he suddenly stood and said, "Sorry, but I'm going now," with an apologetic look on his face, all of his companions faces were shocked. But Sakura looked the most surprised one.

"Why Naruto?" she asked.

"I just remembered that the puppy would be sad without me there so I really need to go home. I'm really sorry Sakura-chan… I'm sorry too, guys." He looked at the others.

He didn't even wait for their answer and went out of the karaoke room. He looked at his wristwatch, it was already 10:00 pm. He was thinking and wishing that Sasuke's not angry at him enough for him to leave even though the trial period hadn't ended yet.

**-To Be Continued-**


	8. The Trial Period's End!

**Accidentally In Love**

**Author's Notes: I said on the first chapter that I would not follow the manga, but because of some circumstances, I will be going to include some important facts or scenes that also happened in the manga "Absolute Boyfriend". But that doesn't mean that what happened in those important scenes will exactly be the one going to be happening here, because it's not. I'm going to put twists here and there and I hope you'll still enjoy reading my story! **

**Warning: Lemony lime…?**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The trial period's end!**

Just as Naruto thought, his apartment's lights were already out, meaning that Sasuke's already asleep. As much as he wanted to take away the dejected feeling, he couldn't. He thought that Sasuke's going to wait for him until he came back, but he didn't. But Sasuke's so angry at him that morning, right? So, it's no wonder that what Naruto wanted to happen (he imagined Sasuke staying up waiting for him in the living room with his arms crossed, and worried sick for him) didn't really happen. And maybe, after what Naruto had done, Sasuke's more than ready to leave when the next day comes.

Though it was dark, Naruto didn't bother to turn the lights on. He took soft steps and halted when he finally reached the couch and looked down at Sasuke who was peacefully sleeping. Good thing that the moonlight struck through his slightly open window.

'_I noticed just now, but when he's asleep, Sasuke-teme looks like the first time he's delivered here…'_

Naruto chuckled then blushed when he remembered what happened after knowing how to wake Sasuke up that same day. He ruffled his bangs as he looked down, still blushing. "Why do I have to remember that now? Even when he's asleep, he's bugging me!"

The blushing subsided and Naruto smiled—a smile of mixed happiness and sadness. He didn't understand, but he wanted to cry, but he didn't want to believe that it's because he didn't want to return Sasuke anymore.

"Teme…" he whispered with trembling voice. "Remember the question I asked you this morning about you missing me? I think it should be directed to me… because… I'll miss you."

Naruto denied in his mental self that he cried, but when he lied on the floor with his head lying close on the small unoccupied part of the couch (which was near Sasuke's head), a small drop of warm liquid fell from his eye.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a familiar room and he's surprised. Why? Because that's not where he fell asleep last night! He remembered just lying on the floor, and not in his room! Or maybe he just sleepwalked to his room? That could be possible, Naruto thought, and any further thoughts vanished. But when he tried to roll over, he found his bed too crowded. He dipped his head sideways, and it scared the hell out of him when he met a pair of dark-colored eyes staring at him. He almost jumped in shock

"Sasuke-teme! Why are you here in my bed? And why am I here? Why are you awake? What have you done to me?!"

The raven just yawned. "You're here because I brought you here. The floor was cold to sleep on, idiot. And when I laid you on the bed, I didn't try to sleep anymore because I wanted to watch you sleep. And I ended up lying here too."

Hearing the words, Naruto had a mental panic. He moved his body inches away from Sasuke then looked under the bed sheet that covered his body. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw that he had still his clothes on, meaning that Sasuke didn't try to rape him.

"I didn't do anything to you. I just watched your idiotic sleeping face, dobe."

There was no insulting tone in Sasuke's voice, just pure…affections. Although Naruto didn't want to acknowledge it, he still felt it. And that made him look at Sasuke with a heartwarming smile. "I know." He said.

Sasuke's 'heart' sped up with the look Naruto gave him. He always knew that Naruto could look angelic, but he didn't expect him to be _this_ angelic. Seeing Naruto giving him that smile made him want to stay even more… but he couldn't have that privilege because he's just a product that needs to be returned.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Instead of being angry, that question made Naruto's heart clench. It's because that would be the last time that he's going to hear Sasuke ask something like that. Heck, not only that, because he won't probably see Sasuke again ever. But will he agree just because of that fact? What if it isn't Sasuke's last day with him, will he agree?

"Teme, I'm giving in now because you're gonna… leave later okay?" he answered jokingly.

The answer hurt Sasuke a little but it's the truth so he just smiled and brought his lips closer to Naruto's. And when their lips finally met, Naruto's body heated up and bolts of lightning pulsed through his veins. He's sure that he didn't feel anything for the bastard-he knew it- but his body was telling him otherwise. It's like he's craving for Sasuke.

A moan escaped Naruto's lips as Sasuke kissed him passionately, with their tongues dancing and caressing each other. They were kissing in a sideward position, with Naruto's arms around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke's hands were under Naruto's shirt. Sasuke started touching his nipples which made him lean into the touch even more. He felt his pants tighten and he had to hold onto Sasuke's hair to try to suppress it. But Sasuke's touching him where he wanted to be touched in really good ways that his mind's becoming hazy. Naruto kissed him hungrily this time, not letting Sasuke's lips part from him for even a second. A grunt escaped his lips when Sasuke left his mouth to kiss his jaw and neck. But another moan was heard when the raven bit his neck.

"Sas'ke…" he panted. Sasuke smirked.

Soon after, Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt, revealing a tanned body. If Sasuke's not a composed guy (robot), he had just drooled on the spot. And his perverted mind couldn't wait to devour that wonderful body in front of him. He was now on top of Naruto, and as the blonde shifted, their groins touched. Feeling the hard member inside Naruto's pants, Sasuke's excitement went up. He rubbed their clothed members again, and another moan escaped from Naruto and it made him look sexier.

"_Dobe…_" Sasuke breathed huskily. "Tell me if you want to stop now, because I think you'll probably going to regret this…" Sasuke didn't really wanted to ask that, but he's feeling that he's taking advantage of the situation. He knew that the blonde just agreed to let Sasuke kiss him because of the 'trial period end' reason, and it hurt him more than ever. But if Naruto would give him the chance to do it with him, he would be really glad to, but he'd be foolish to expect it.

"You…" Naruto started. _'This is it—the rejection' _Sasuke thought like a mantra in his mind. "…bastard. Don't make me too excited then just say nonsense words afterwards!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth ajar, but hearing those words made him happy. He didn't know if it's even possible for a robot like him to feel this happy that he just couldn't stand it sometimes. Because he's sure now that he's in love with Naruto, not because he's supposed to, but because he really fell for him.

'_Why did it have to be this way? Why do I have to be returned later?! I wanted to be with Naruto forever but I can't… So, all I can do is this…'_

Sasuke didn't try to think anymore. He went into capturing Naruto's lips again and rubbing their members together. He then began undoing Naruto's pants while biting his nipples. When he finally did it, a fully-erected cock came into his view.

Sasuke's breath hitched, as well as Naruto's. Neither of them wanted to stop what they're doing right now. Sasuke then held Naruto's hard cock in his right hand and squeezed it, receiving some kind of animalistic noise from the smaller male. They continued doing that—Sasuke doing a hand job to Naruto while kissing every part of his body.

"C-Can I put it in?" Sasuke asked as he went on undoing his own pants.

Naruto, with his head being clouded with desire, immediately nodded. If he was in his rational mind at the moment, he would kick Sasuke out, but because every touch the raven did made his body burn, he couldn't refuse. Sasuke smirked and went _commando_ in less than a minute.

"AM I interrupting something?

Sasuke, who was about to put his fingers in Naruto's rear; and Naruto, who was going impatient every second, froze in place when they heard a voice coming from the window in Naruto's room. They both looked with wide eyes at the source of the voice and a perverted smile met them.

"Yo!" said the man. The masked guy who interrupted them stared at the sight in front of him then blushed. "Oh, so I am really interrupting something… sorry."

"Kakashi, you idiot!" Sasuke yelled as he hurriedly put his pants back on, and covered half of Naruto's body with a bed sheet.

"Y-You know him?!" The blonde, who was red all over, asked.

"Yes. He's the idiotic salesman of Kronos Heaven company—where I came from." Came an irritated reply from the _unsatisfied_ raven.

* * *

Kakashi just proved at that moment that if looks could kill, then we all would be doomed. Because as much as he wanted to quickly get away, Sasuke was piercing him with death glares from the time he walked in until now.

The 3 of them were now sat in the living room, and the atmosphere was really deadly between Kakashi and Sasuke. Meanwhile, Naruto was still feeling so embarrassed with the way he acted. Oh my God, he really almost had sex with a guy! That couldn't be accepted by his straightness rules! He just wanted to dig a hole and go there or just disappear somewhere.

"Why did you get through the window of Naruto's bedroom?!" Sasuke asked angrily.

"The neighbors might see me if I used the front door, you know. And you know I always use that window when I came to visit you, ne Sasuke?" Kakashi was pertaining to the schooldays when Sasuke's alone in the apartment so he could visit him. And Kakashi's also thinking that Sakura might see him and wonder why he's going to Naruto's apartment.

"Yes, but…" Sasuke hesitated to speak any further.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry for that." The masked man smiled.

Naruto's heart finally calmed down and decided to join the conversation. "So, you're here to get Sasuke back…right?" Naruto didn't want to continue his question, but he did. Now it's the time to bid goodbye to Sasuke. He looked down and frowned. Sasuke noticed Naruto's sad expression.

"Actually…" Kakashi started.

The blonde couldn't look at the white haired man, even at Sasuke. If he did, he might not agree to return him anymore. What had happened to his excitement few days ago when he knew that Sasuke's be returned after a week? But he didn't care now, whether he liked to admit it or not, Sasuke's got a place in his heart. But it's not love—it's more like…brotherly? Yes, that's it! But will he do _that_ with a person he thinks of as a brother?

Naruto and Sasuke took deep breaths as they waited for what Kakashi would say next (though they already knew it).

"…I'm going to thank you, Uzumaki Naruto, for purchasing Type 1, Model UCH1H9 of Kronos Heaven's Nightly Series!"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, goodbye- Wait, what?" Naruto jumped. "Purchased?!"

Even Sasuke was surprised. He couldn't help but smile, and then he looked at Naruto's amusing shocked face. But he really wanted to know why Kakashi said that Naruto purchased him when the truth was that it was a trial use only.

Kakashi nodded at Naruto. "Uh-huh. It's true that Sasuke was just a trial version and needed to be returned after one week, but because he wasn't returned at the exact time he was ordered last week, you now purchased him!"

In the back of his mind, Naruto was too happy to hear that news, but he couldn't believe it! "But he's delivered here last Saturday at the exact time you walked in today! So that means…"

"The one who ordered him actually signed up at exactly 10:00 pm—meaning that person made her trial product order at 10:00 pm, too. That also means that the trial period ended yesterday at exactly 10:00 pm. But don't worry about that person who really ordered Sasuke, because he's yours now!"

Naruto halted. It's true… Sasuke won't be returned anymore! That meant that he'd be with him for as long as he wanted! Naruto didn't ask about why Kakashi didn't come last night to get Sasuke back because he didn't care anymore. He was just too happy that his Naruto's heart made giddy emotions. And he wanted to cry…

"So, you're going to pay 1 million yen for him!" Kakashi continued.

Naruto and Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"1 million yen?!" he and Sasuke asked in unison.

Kakashi smiled and nodded.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Price to be Paid**

**Hurray! I've finished another chapter! :D**

**Haha Kakashi you idiot, you interrupted my Sasunaru! Hmph! **

**Anyway, I'm going to enumerate the exact parts that also happened in the manga! No more and no less!**

**1. Naruto waking up to Sasuke staring at him: the robot in Absolute Boyfriend also watched his owner sleeping because it was the last day he was going to see her face. **

**(But the limey scene didn't happen!)**

**2. Sasuke was purchased by Naruto because he wasn't returned at the exact time he was ordered: this happened in the manga, too. And I wanted to put it here because I don't want Sasuke to be returned right awayyy…Also, the robot was cost 1 million yen in the manga, too.**

**So, there were just few scenes that I included here in my story because I think they're essential! But still, I will not follow the exact scenes in the manga! :) :) :)**


	9. The Price to be Paid

**Accidentally in Love**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Price To Be Paid**

The blonde finally spotted the long and silky black hair of the person he was trying to catch up on earlier. The hallway was crowded, and Naruto couldn't reach her. He tried pushing the other students to make way for himself, and he was not quite successful. So, he just resorted to what he would think would catch her attention.

"Hinata!" he called loudly, hoping for her to hear even she's meters away.

Fortunately, the girl stopped walking and looked back. Naruto saw her glancing to every direction to find the source of the voice. Naruto raised his arms in the air and swayed them. Then he yelled, "Here! I'm here, Hinata!"

* * *

"W-What is it, Naruto-kun?" the black haired girl asked shyly. And was she blushing?

They were currently at the side part of the hallway. Luckily the flood of students finally subsided.

"Hinata, I'm sorry if I stopped you from going home. Don't worry, I'm just going to ask, have you seen Sakura-chan anyway? You might think that it's rude for me to call you just to ask that, but it's because I always see you with her. Ino, too. But she's nowhere to be found…"

Actually, she had anticipated what Naruto was going to say. But when she heard it, Hinata hid her disappointment quickly. She liked Naruto for a long time now, but she knew that he likes Sakura. She accepted it a long time ago. Sakura is her friend, and she could never hate her.

"I-it's okay Naruto-kun… Actually, Sakura already got home."

"What? But I haven't seen her leaving…"

Hinata fidgeted. She didn't know if she would tell Naruto the whole truth. But, he has the right to know. "Naruto-kun… Sakura… she doesn't want to talk to you anymore…"

Naruto was shocked. "W-Why? D-does she hate me now?"

Hinata looked down and nodded. "She said, she didn't want to see you anymore because of what happened at the karaoke bar."

Naruto's heart dropped. He couldn't find words to say anymore. So, it was really his mistake for leaving that night. But now that he knew the reason, why wasn't he regretting anything? He was supposed to be mentally blaming the bastard for what happened, but he wasn't angry at him at all. But he still felt bad that his and Sakura's relationship went back to what it was before.

The girl looked worried when Naruto didn't reply. "N-Naruto-kun? I'm sorry that she acted that way… I… We tried telling her that there's nothing to be angry at, but she still avoided you… I'm sorry I couldn't help you with her…" She looked as if she was about to cry. Naruto noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder calmly.

"No Hinata. Don't be sorry, it's my fault anyway. And maybe, Sakura-chan really won't like me even if I try everything." He gave her a faint smile.

Hinata's cheeks turned pink, and she avoided looking at Naruto directly. If she did, she'd cry. So, she just bowed her head and left.

Naruto was confused with her actions but he brushed off the confused feeling quickly.

* * *

"Dobe, where are you going?" Sasuke asked as he followed Naruto with his eyes. He was currently cooking dinner, but when Naruto (who's dressed casually) walked to the kitchen, his curiosity piped out. He would not be going to hunt a part-time job again, would he?

"I'm going to hunt for a part-time job." The blonde proudly answered but not looking at Sasuke's eyes. He's still embarrassed about what happened two days ago.

"Naruto, you already have a part-time job. You don't need to look for another one. You know you don't have to—" he was cut off by a scoff from Naruto.

"Teme, I want to earn money so that I could finally 'buy' you. Aren't you happy that your master is doing this to keep you?"

'_Master?'_ Sasuke thought. Then he made a serious face. "Dobe, you don't need to do this. Why are you going so far for me?"

"Because." The blonde answered then quickly rushed to the door and left. He knew that if he stayed there any longer, Sasuke would stop him from getting another job. He was kicked out of his first job yesterday (because he messed up), so he needed another one. Heck, he needed many jobs to earn 1 million yen for only 2 damn weeks! Naruto didn't want to return Sasuke anymore, so even if he needed to work hard, he would. He would also prove Kakashi-san that he could pay for Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at the now empty spot that Naruto occupied earlier. He knew that he was the reason for Naruto's hard work. Sasuke had seen Naruto's devastated expression when Kakashi said that if Naruto couldn't pay within two weeks time, Sasuke'd be returned whether he liked it or not. Sasuke smiled, knowing that Naruto was ready to do anything for him, but then, the smile was replaced by a frown and a guilty feeling. He knew Naruto could just return him, but Naruto won't budge.

* * *

"Our wage for waiters and waitresses is 700 yen for hour, boy." A black-haired man in his 40s said to Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Really? That's not bad, old man! I'll take this job!" he excitedly replied like a small child.

The man stood from his seat. "You're hired. And don't call me old man. I'm not that old yet!"

The blonde scratched his nape. "Oh I'm sorry, old—I mean, mister Sir…"

"Call me Otoya-san. And your uniform's right there." He pointed at the clothes lying on the table. Then he left.

Naruto excitedly stood and went to get his uniform. While he's putting it on, his thoughts drifted to Sakura.

'_Should I apologize? But how? I couldn't talk to her in school because she just avoids me, even when we have classes together. She's just my neighbor but she still manages to not talk to me by not opening the door when I knock.'_

The blonde felt a different pang in his chest. Before, whenever he thought about Sakura, his chest feel tight that he wanted to cry… but now, all he could feel was guilt. Nothing more. It's like he just didn't want Sakura to be angry at him… And why's that? Because he likes her, right? He's supposed to like her that's why he couldn't have her avoiding him. But why wasn't he feeling any intense pain with the fact that he's about to lose his chance with Sakura again?

Naruto shook his head. He must clear his mind or else he might mess up again in his job. It's his only chance of earning money to pay for Sasuke… Sasuke, who's became a part of his life now… Sasuke, the robot he'd do anything for just to be with him… Sasuke, his _boyfriend_…

Naruto hastily shook his head and face palmed himself. Why did he even think of the last one? No, no, no. Sasuke's not his boyfriend. He would never be because they're both guys. Yes, he kind of like Sasuke now, but it's not like-like. It's more like a friendship kind of like!

'_Stuck that fact inside your brain, Naruto!'_ he told himself as he took a very deep breath. Then, he started his job as a waiter of a small family restaurant—thinking that he must do his job well, and that he still has to work at a music shop for 2 hours after 3 hours of working at this restaurant.

He's definitely not going early tonight.

* * *

One week has passed and Naruto's savings wasn't even half of the amount he needed. He even increased his part-time jobs during the night so he always sleeps during classes. He didn't mind failing though, but his teachers—even the principal, were nagging him to stop sleeping in class. But he couldn't help it. He's working his ass off during the night, he rarely get the chance to sleep.

"Oi dobe, don't sleep on the floor." Sasuke, with a cup of coffee in his hands, said while lightly kicking Naruto's thigh. He's worried though, but he didn't let Naruto notice.

" 'm tired, teme." The blonde groggily answered as he buried his face on the cold floor once more.

Looking at Naruto's current condition, Sasuke couldn't help but pity him. Sasuke actually appreciated everything Naruto's doing for him, but seeing Naruto's worn-out expression every time he comes home late at night, he's feeling guilty. He knew Naruto didn't want Sasuke to blame himself, heck, he didn't even want Sasuke to get a job too! But, what Naruto's doing was too much. Sasuke needed to put an end to it.

Sasuke crouched down to Naruto's level. "Naruto..."

Naruto looked at him with half-lidded eyes and a smiling face. "What, teme?"

The raven rolled his eyes. How could this idiot smile with his present condition? "Naruto…" he repeated seriously. "You don't have to do this… You just have to return me and your life would be back to normal again."

The blonde's smile turned to a pout. "What are you saying, S'uke? Don't tell me what to do! If I don't want to return you, I won't return you no matter what!" he yelled with a sleepy voice.

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "You're so stubborn, Naru—"

He was interrupted by a snore. Naruto finally fell asleep on the floor, and he looked comfortable.

'_Really, how could someone sleep peacefully with their chests against the cold floor?' _Sasuke smirked at his sarcastic remark. He stared at the sleeping face of the idiot. Tiredness and lack of sleep were shown on his adorable face, but there's also content and a line of happiness. The words uttered by Naruto earlier were playing repeatedly on Sasuke's head while looking at his blonde.

"You really are a stubborn guy, dobe…" he shook his head. But then, he found himself smiling. "But I kinda admire that about you."

Sasuke kissed the blonde locks then proceeded to carrying the smaller guy to his room.

He decided, whether Naruto agreed to it or not, he would get a job. After all, if Naruto would be sad if he'd be returned, he might as well try his best to be with Naruto forever.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**I'm sorry that there's not that much happenings in this chapter… But now we found out that Naruto's willing to get any jobs just to have money for Sasuke! But will he really earn 1 million yen with just 2 weeks? **

**Next Chapter: oh, I can't think of a title yet… **


	10. Scared to Death

**Accidentally In Love **

**Author's Notes: I've decided that I'll update every Mondays and Fridays! **

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Scared to Death**

"This is all your fault, teme!"

"Why is it my fault? I didn't do anything."

"You did! But it doesn't matter now, because I lost another job!" an irritated blonde guy yelled at his companion. They were walking on the streets with their shoulders slumped down (well at least one of them) because they were just kicked out from work earlier. Naruto growled at Sasuke's smug expression.

_**Flashback:**_

_Naruto froze in his place and he even almost dropped the tray in his hands when he saw the familiar face of the newly hired part time waiter of the family restaurant he was working at right now. The tall and handsome guy was awfully familiar to him—and that guy was currently getting the orders of a bunch of ladies of that one table. The ladies were squealing secretly but they're obviously drooling at the sight of him. The scene made Naruto's blood boil. _

_Focused on the scene involving Sasuke, Naruto didn't even mind the new customer who called for him, instead, he walked to the raven who was busy 'flirting' with those ladies. _

'_I'm not jealous! I'm just going to tell Sasuke not to flirt in work!' Naruto pushed back the thought of him being jealous of those girls! He's not, for fuck's sake!_

"_Teme!" he half yelled and half whispered to the taller guy once he reached him. The ladies didn't seem to notice him coming because they were still squealing. But the noise made Naruto's head hurt. He then grabbed Sasuke's upper right arm and pulled him away from them. Sasuke dropped his smile and let Naruto pull him along._

_The other customers were shocked but they just followed the two waiters with their eyes. But, the ladies (who Sasuke was asking orders from earlier) weren't pleased with the action. How dare that blonde guy take away their handsome and __**hot **__waiter? They stood angrily from their seats, preparing to go out of the restaurant, when the manager stopped them, apologized, and took their orders by himself._

_Naruto pulled Sasuke to the room of the authorized personnel of the restaurant. _

"_Naruto, why did you pull me?" Sasuke annoyingly asked while looking at the grip Naruto had on his arm. It was tight like vice._

"_Why are you here?" the blonde then released Sasuke's arm._

"_I am here to work." came a straightforward reply from the raven._

"_Did you remember what I told you yesterday? I said, there's no need for you to help me!"_

"_But I want to, dobe!"_

"_So that means you also have to smile at those ladies who were ogling at you? I don't want to see you being so flirty with them because—" Naruto's eyes widened with what he said. Could he hear himself? What was it that he blurted out loud?! It was just on his mind a while ago but why was he mouthing his thoughts out loud when it's not needed? His face heated as he looked away. "—it makes my blood boil, that's all…" he continued with a lower voice. Shit, he could die of embarrassment!_

_Sasuke was taken aback. Are those words Naruto's true feelings? He smirked like he just won the lottery._

"_So, you're saying that you're that it's making you jealous when I'm with other girls?" Sasuke's smirk turned wider as he walked closer to Naruto, but the other guy was walking backwards. _

"_No! I'm not jealous! I wouldn't be!" the blonde continued on walking backwards away from Sasuke. But, Naruto felt a wall against his back. Fuck, he was trapped!_

_Sasuke felt amused seeing the doomed look on Naruto's face._

"_T-Teme, what are you going to do?" Naruto trembled. The seductive smirk Sasuke was giving him was terrifying!_

"_What do you think?" Sasuke's eyes were piercing through Naruto, and before he knew it, Sasuke was kissing him __**hard**__._

_Naruto's earlier predicament was replaced about thoughts of Sasuke kissing him. How was it possible for a guy to lose everything else in his mind except for the one kissing him?_

_The blonde opened his mouth to protest but all that happened was Sasuke's tongue getting in his wet cavern. He couldn't do anything but let Sasuke kiss him. And that's when a drop of panic came to Naruto's mind. They were still in the middle of work!_

_Naruto tried to pull away from Sasuke who was still passionately kissing him. And then, Sasuke pulled away—because of an entirely different reason—the door slammed open revealing their manager with widened eyes._

_The next thing they knew, they were fired._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Remembering what happened earlier made Naruto feel embarrassed again. Why did he let Sasuke kiss him? Was he getting used to his kisses already that his body responded to him immediately? Hell, that couldn't be! If he needed to write in his notebook that he's straight as a pole a million times just to prove that those 'gay urges' he's having were really non-existent, he would!

He glanced at the taller guy who's walking by his side and looking here and there for possible 'Wanted' signs. Sasuke seemed to feel the blonde's gaze on him so he looked at Naruto.

"What?"

Naruto angrily scoffed then looked away. "I just thought that if you didn't kiss me then the manager wouldn't fire us, bastard!" Naruto knew that what he said would catch the attention of the other people in the street, but he didn't care. He's just too damn mad to mind them!

"The kiss was just another reason, moron. The real reason was that you pulled me away from our customers so they got pissed because there's no one to take their orders anymore. If you hadn't been so jealous then—"

"Who said I'm jealous?" the blonde snapped his head to Sasuke and yelled. This made the other people scared. As much as they want to know what's happening between the 'couple', they're too afraid to pry. "I just pulled you because I was supposed to explain to you that we are waiters, not hosts for God's sake!" he stomped his foot and glared at the taller guy.

Sasuke just watched Naruto glare at him and grit his teeth—trying to prove his point. He smirked when he saw a flushed expression that Naruto's trying to hide. "Hn. That just proved you're jealous." The raven then started walking ahead. Naruto followed him.

"I told you I'm not!"

"I guess Naruto-kun's jealous." A low voice chirped in again suddenly. The two guys stopped walking and turned their heads to the right. A "Yo" and a smile greeted them. It was none other than Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, w-where did you come from?" Naruto asked with panic. Did he hear their whole conversation? Sasuke just glared at the masked man. "And why are you standing there? Are you a ninja?" Naruto pointed at a steel bar that Kakashi was standing on.

"Well, I'm just going to check on how you are right now. You still have one week to pay, no—you only have one week. Can you really pay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto felt insulted. But the question made him more enthusiastic than ever. "Damn right, I can! Just so you know Kakashi-san, I have many jobs right now and one week is more than enough to earn 1 million yen! This is Uzumaki Naruto we're talking about, believe it!" he kind of lied. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his ego like that.

Kakashi was surprised with the answer he got. He thought that all the hardship that Naruto was experiencing were enough to make him regret buying Sasuke after all. But, there's no 'giving-up' within Naruto at all. Kakashi actually felt pity of Naruto (and Sasuke's) situation, and if he could, he would give Sasuke to him for free. But Sasuke belongs to their company, and he was just a salesperson. But nonetheless, he was happy to hear that Naruto would do anything for his 'boyfriend'. He smiled.

"So you won't give up, huh? That's sweet of you, Naruto-kun. " his reply made the blonde's cheeks tint pink and the robot guy to smirk. But his next words seemed to fuel Naruto's determination even more. "I know you can do it, Naruto-kun. You have the will to never give up and that's what making me believe in you." He shot Naruto a serious look.

Naruto was taken aback for a moment. He couldn't believe that Kakashi has faith in him. Suddenly, he let out a very big smile.

"Of course! I won't let you take him!" he thumbed up.

Listening to their conversation, Sasue felt the urge to slap his forehead. _'They talk about me as if I'm not here. Damn idiots.'_

After the conversation, Sasuke and Naruto left—telling Kakashi that they still needed to find another part time job. Kakashi looked at them as they left. _'What a nice couple.'_ He thought.

All of a sudden, his phone rang. He picked it up and saw that the one calling him was the President of Kronos Heaven.

"Uzumaki-san promised he would pay for Type 1 Model UCH1H9 at the end of the week."

* * *

The dreaded day of one blonde guy finally came. He looked at the clock hanging at the wall. 2 minutes before 10:00 am—the time that Kakashi would arrive.

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the couch. The raven was watching the guy beside him. Naruto was having a mental panic. After all, Naruto wasn't able to make it—as sad as it may be, Naruto and Sasuke wasn't able to earn 1 million yen. In fact, they haven't gotten any proper jobs after that kissing incident because Naruto managed to unintentionally mess up which caused them to be fired. In the end, Naruto couldn't pay for Sasuke. And that's what's making him want to cry or just hide the teme where Kakashi wouldn't find him.

"Dobe, shaking isn't necessary right now." Sasuke seemed to startle him from his thoughts.

"I know. But I said I'd buy you! But…" he sadly looked down.

Sasuke looked at the smaller guy beside him. Naruto was clenching his fists and he seemed as if he was about to cry. Sasuke was about to comfort him by kissing Naruto's eyelids and maybe embracing him when the 'interruption expert' came from Naruto's bedroom window.

Kakashi greeted with his usual "Yo" and a grin, but Naruto didn't even look at him to greet. The masked man pouted seeing that the guys were not in the mood to be lively with him. After all, it was the date dued for Naruto to fully pay for Sasuke. He scooted over the seat opposite the couch the two guys were sitting on.

"Naruto-kun—"

"I tried my best." the blonde guy cut off what Kakashi would say. "I didn't give up, even though the bastard bugged me the whole time that we were still in work; even though I always mess up, I still worked hard. But I still didn't make it." If Naruto hated someone at the moment, it was himself.

Kakashi was surprised. So, Naruto was this determined to buy Sasuke? So, this is what he's ready to do just for him to keep him? Kakashi was impressed.

"Naruto-kun—" he said again only to be stopped by the blonde. Again.

"Sasuke-teme, this is…goodbye. I guess…" he said, not once looking at either of the two.

All of a sudden, Kakashi laughed.

"Kakashi what's so funny?" Sasuke, who was in a very sad mood earlier, sneered.

Naruto, who was pretty serious and sad earlier just like Sasuke, felt insulted with the laugh. "Are you laughing because I was too dramatic?!"

Kakashi stopped himself from laughing anymore then wiped the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes. "No, Naruto-kun, Sasuke… I was actually really touched by the closeness you had."

"Then why did you laugh?" the two guys asked at the same time with the same irritated tone.

Kakashi cleared his throat and relaxed in his seat. "Well, I was just going to say that… I was supposed to take Type 1 Model UCH1H9 back to the company. But as I was on my way here, the President called me. He said," a wide smile was visible on his masked face. "..that you can pay how much you can afford at any time! That also means 'Installment pay'!"

Sasuke, hearing those words, was too glad but he didn't let it show. Meanwhile, Naruto was very shocked of what Kakashi said that he couldn't find any words to say, he didn't even know what expression he'd make. He's too damn happy but he also wanted to cry. He was scared to death earlier that's why he was shaking, but now, his body was shaking for a whole different reason. He's just…too happy and it was too much.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of warm arms around him. Sasuke was hugging him. And all that Naruto felt not too long ago were all gone with just that one action. And knowing that he could finally hug Sasuke without worries about returning him back again felt so good.

"Aww, you're too sweet! I wish I had a boyfriend, too!" they both heard Kakashi laugh with a girly tone after that absurd comment.

Sasuke unwrapped his arms from Naruto and faced Kakashi with a smug look. "Shut up Kakashi."

"Heh, I was just joking."

**-To Be Continued-**


	11. Let's Go to School!

**Accidentally In Love **

* * *

**Chapter 11- Let's Go To School!**

The blonde woman tapped her fingers on her wooden table, sporting a disbelieving look on her face. "So, you're saying that a robot will go study in this school, and he being a robot must be kept a secret?"

A nod and a "Yes, Tsunade-san" were the response of a certain silver-haired man.

"Kakashi, are you joking? How can a robot be able to study, let alone interact with other students in a humanly way? I know that you work for that illegal company—"

"It's not illegal, it's just secret." Kakashi chirped in, but let the principal continue.

"—okay fine. 'Secret' company, but how can you possibly make a robot like that?! What if it malfunctioned within the school premises? Who will be responsible for it?"

"His boyfriend."

"What?" she raised one of her brows.

"I said, the robot's boyfriend will be responsible for him."

Tsunade stared at Kakashi then nodded. "So, who's this 'boyfriend' then?"

The masked man smiled. It looked like he was very amused of their conversation. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Hearing the blonde teen's name, Tsunade felt like falling from a 100-feet building and feeling its great impact to the core. That idiot and obnoxious Naruto? Yes, she loves Naruto just like her own grandson, but she knew he was way too irresponsible to be responsible if a ruckus would be made by his robot girlfriend… Wait, Kakashi mentioned 'his boyfriend' a while ago… 'His'? Did that mean that the robot was…

"The robot you're talking about is a guy?" she asked out loud.

Kakashi seemed surprised by the question. He thought that she knew that the robot was a guy, but he guessed he was wrong. "Yes."

The confirmation made Tsunade want to laugh. Naruto, boyfriend of a guy robot? _'Well, that's Naruto for you!'_ she thought. But still, she always thought of Naruto as a straight guy. Instead of laughing, she just slumped on her chair with an irritated look. "Fine. And this secret won't come out."

Kakashi was happy with the answer. He bowed his head then went to the door. But before he could go out of the principal's office, he stopped to say something he had forgotten to say. "By the way, the robot's name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uh..okay."

Then he left.

* * *

After the talk with the principal of Konoha High, Kakashi decided to go visit the 'boyfriends' as they both get ready to school. As usual, he entered the apartment through Naruto's bedroom widow (it's always open, just in case Kakashi wanted to visit), and immediately heard a loud voice coming from the kitchen. Kakashi was sometimes wondering why Naruto's next door neighbor—Sakura, wasn't complaining about her loud neighbor. Oh, Kakashi actually wouldn't want that, because he didn't want her interfering Sasuke and Naruto. But if ever Sakura discovered that Naruto has her 'boyfriend', she had no right to take him now. After all, the trial period already ended and Naruto purchased Sasuke now. But though there's nothing to worry about, Kakashi must be careful not to let Sakura see him again.

"Teme, why are there a lot of vegetables in my lunch box?!" Kakashi heard Naruto asking while he's approaching the kitchen.

"Because all you eat is ramen. You need more nutritious foods, dobe."

"But they taste awful! Gross!" Naruto made a vomiting motion in front of Sasuke. But the dark-haired man just continued on putting vegetables in both their lunch boxes.

Kakashi was amused watching them, but then he cleared his throat to be noticed by the teens. The said teens whipped their heads to the kitchen doorframe and saw Kakashi leaning there.

"Good morning Kakashi-san!" an energetic greeting came from the blonde.

"Good morning too, Naruto-kun. And to you too, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Kakashi walked towards the two. "Sasuke, are you ready for your first day of shool?"

The guy in question snorted. "Hn. I didn't know why I need to go to school, but yes."

The masked man nodded happily. "It's part of the conditions for purchasing you with monthly installment that starting now, Naruto must provide for you. And that includes your schooling."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically at Sasuke, it meant that what Kakashi said were all true.

"And also, Naruto-kun agreed to it too."

The blonde kept on nodding.

"Stop nodding like a dumbass, dobe." It's true that Naruto was cutely nodding at Sasuke as affirmations of what Kakashi said, but it's also kinda annoying Sasuke. Naruto did what he's told and then grabbed his lunch box to put it inside his bag pack. The dark-haired guy did the same.

"Anyway Sasuke, you're Uchiha Sasuke now." Kakashi said in the middle of the silence. Then both heads turned to look at him—one had a smile on his face, and the other had a scowl.

Naruto, who was currently smiling, laughed. "Uchiha? Wow, where did you get that arrogant last name for this arrogant bastard?" Naruto asked with a tone of insult directed to Sasuke. The taller guy glared at him.

"It was actually suggested by the President of Kronos Heaven. And also, Sasuke was Model UCH1H9, right? If we will convert 1 and 9 to letters, they would be 'I' and 'A'. Then it would be read as 'Uchiha'."

The origin of Sasuke's surname definitely amazed Naruto and it was written on his face. He felt honored knowing that the President of the company gave Sasuke his last name. Although Naruto didn't know who the president was, he's thankful that he won't be stressing his brain out anymore to think of any good last name for the teme.

Sasuke let out a snort. He actually didn't care about his surname. He just wanted to go to school with Naruto so that he could keep an eye on him. Finally, he could tell those that were trying to get their hands on Naruto to back off. He could finally announce to those sorry asses that Naruto's his, even to that Sakura girl.

* * *

The morning in Konoha High was just like any other high shools—with students everywhere, minding their own businesses before the bell rings. Two of them were a pink-haired girl and a blonde haired girl. They were currently inside their classroom and talking with each other.

''What are you saying Ino? That I must give Naruto a chance?" Sakura asked her friend with disgust in her voice.

Ino looked around. It's a good thing that Naruto hasn't arrived yet. They must keep their voice low or else Kiba might hear them. He has a big mouth after all. "Yes. That idiot's a good guy, I think. And you can't find a guy like him who would do anything for you! I bet if you'd tell him to jump off a cliff, he would because he's that in love with you! You could…use him!"

Sakura knitted her brows. Ino's right, but she didn't like Naruto. No matter how hard he tried, she would never ever like him that way. After all, that moron always annoy the hell outta her. She took a deep breath. "Fine. I will give him another chance. But just so you know, I won't still like him. I just wanted to get his hopes up then tell him the truth. I kinda wanted to see a devastated look on that idiotic face of his."

Ino and Sakura then laughed devilishly. They'll definitely start the plan when Naruto arrived later.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the school premises alone. He still couldn't get over the conversation and fight he had with Sasuke earlier. Naruto told Sasuke that they couldn't go to school together because he didn't want the other students to see them together. The bastard has that tendency to confidently announce that he's Naruto's boyfriend in front of many people. That's what Naruto was worried about. But though its Sasuke's first day at school, the teme already had an input of the school's map in his 'brain' so he wouldn't get lost.

He sighed. _'Damn, it's hard to convince Sasuke-teme to not go to school together!'_ Naruto thought. _'But today's his first day; I wonder which class he'd be?'_

The blonde continued on walking through the school's hallway until his eyes spotted a mop of silky pink hair. It was Sakura-chan! He became excited to greet her, but he remembered that she's been avoiding him for 3 weeks now ever since that 'karaoke night' incident. Naruto pretended not to see her, but he was surprised when he saw that the girl was approaching him! He had a mental panic—whether to let Sakura approach him or just run away from her. He had chosen the latter to save his life, but before he could ran away, the aid girl was already in front of him. He squeaked silently.

"S-Sakura-chan? What…"

"I'm sorry for avoiding you, Naruto." the girl said with an apologetic look.

Naruto was taken aback. He definitely looked like a gaping fish. Sakura was apologizing…to him? Were his prayers heard by the Almighty God? Finally! But… why wasn't Naruto feeling any fast heartbeats? He sure was relieved but he wasn't used to this unfamiliar feeling towards his beloved Sakura-chan! He's supposed to be jumping with joy now!

Naruto chuckled. "No need to worry, Sakura-chan. I understand that it was my fault for leaving that night. I'm sorry." Though he's curious of the changed feeling towards the girl, his apology was sincere. And speaking of apology, he needed to apologize to the teme when they get home later; Naruto bet that he's still angry because Naruto didn't want to go with him together to school. Anyway, why did his thoughts drift to the teme? Sakura was the one in front of him now! He smacked himself mentally then looked at the smiling face of the girl. At least Sakura being beautiful in Naruto's eyes didn't change. He smiled, too, but was startled when he heard a loud shrieking and squealing somewhere. And he's sure that the noise came from girls. What would be the possible cause of that annoying noise so early in the morning?

"What's happening?" Sakura asked. She heard the noise too.

Naruto shook his head to tell that he didn't know. And that's when that answer struck his head like a lightning… _'Don't tell me it's because the teme had already arrived and the girls saw him and immediately fell in love? And the noise was from the girls who fell in love with him at first sight?'_ his face turned to an angry one. _'Sasuke-teme!'_

Finally, the squeals subsided and Naruto and Sakura, who were still dumbfounded in the hallway, decided to go to their classroom. They started walking until someone called for Naruto. Hearing the voice, Naruto stopped in his tracks and felt goose bumps all over. He knew too well whose voice was that.

Sakura stopped walking too, and they both looked at the source of the voice. And she was sure that she definitely saw a God. A sexy dark-haired god. And the god was approaching them with the sexy arrogant look on his face! And Sakura's heart stopped. The guy was coming closer to her! Yes, the one he called was 'Naruto', but she's sure that he'd only mistaken. _'He's coming! I wonder what he'll say to me. Forget Naruto, this guy's definitely hot! I want him!'_ Sakura thought as she waited for the guy to come closer. And when he finally reached their spot, she noticed that the guy wasn't looking at her, but to Naruto!

"I finally found you, dobe." An irritated grunt came from Sasuke.

"Teme, I told you—" Naruto halted when he remembered Sakura. No! She now knew that Sasuke's with him! He needed to make Sakura believe that he didn't know this guy! So, Naruto pushed him away and faced Sakura. "Let's go, Sakura-cha—"

"Hello. Who are you?" the girl asked, but not to him, but to Sasuke! She wasn't listening to him at all! Her eyes were focused on Sasuke and when Sasuke looked at her, Naruto felt the urge to get Sasuke's attention again. What's happening to him? Why did he want sasuke to look at him only? But…he didn't want to think about that now! He still had to stop Sasuke from saying that he's—

"I'm Naruto's boyfriend."

Naruto's mind went blank. Then he shrieked. Then he got angry. "Sasuke-teme! I told you not to—No, Sakura-chan, he meant 'best friend'! Right teme?" he glared at Sasuke.

Sakura actually heard the boyfriend part but what she believed was what Naruto said—that they're only best friends. There's no way that a very handsome guy like him would be gay. And for Naruto, of all people. "It's obvious that Sasuke-kun's joking anyway. But is it true that you're best friends?"

Sasuke's eye twitched when he heard the girl's annoying voice again. She wanted to be close to him, huh? But she's the Sakura-chan Naruto's talking about? She'll be sorry. He gave her a death glare as an answer.

Sakura gulped. The death glare sure was scary! But that won't stop her from planning to get Sasuke's heart. And she'd use Naruto! If he was Naruto's best friend, she just needed to get closer to Naruto then she'd get closer to Sasuke too!

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**I thought that I won't be able to post a chapter today! But because I love you all, I was able to do it! **

**Anyway, oh no, Sakura and her supposed to be boyfriend finally met! What would happen next?**

**hahaha**


	12. Swarm of Rocks'

**Accidentally In Love**

**Author's Notes: Heya guys… I'm sorry I didn't update last Monday because of was busy with everything about school… **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and supports! I'm glad that you found this story more interesting now! And I hope that you'll enjoy this even more! **

* * *

**Chapter 12 – 'Swarm of Rocks'(1)**

If Sasuke admired one thing about that pink-haired thing they call 'Sakura', it was her ability to smile even though he's giving her his ultimate death glare. Damn, that girl even had the courage to bat her eyelashes to him! Was she ignorant or just plain stupid? Did Sasuke need to repeat that he's Naruto's boyfriend and he only wanted Naruto for her to get away from them and just die? Hell, Sasuke hated this girl!

Meanwhile, Naruto was staring at the two with a worried expression. Earlier, he and Sakura were just talking to each other, then Sasuke came, and when he met Sakura, Sasuke went into possessive mode again!

'_Sasuke thought that Sakura-chan's taking me away from him! Well, it's sorta true because I like Saskura-chan. But he doesn't have to be angry of her! Anyway, are they fighting over me?' _Little did Naruto know that his guess was wrong.

A few seconds passed and the glaring competition (which was one-sided) kept on going until the bell rang. The opening assembly in every classroom would be in just a few seconds. This startled the only three people left in the hallway.

"Sakura-chan, let's go to our classroom! Kurenai-sensei will be there in a bit!" Naruto said with panic. It's not that he didn't want to be late; he just didn't want the 'rivalry' thing between Sasuke and Sakura to grow up even more. Again, Naruto's presumption was wrong.

Sasuke rolled his eyes exasperatingly as he saw Naruto gently putting a hand over Sakura's shoulder while convincing her to go to their classroom. He frowned. "Oi dobe—"

"Sasuke-teme, you still need to go to the faculty, right? I bet you still don't know which class you'll be in." Naruto cut him off then proceeded to walk at the opposite direction, still pulling Sakura.

Sasuke scoffed. Naruto shouldn't touch that girl like that, and in front of him, nonetheless! But, Naruto's right, he still needed to find his homeroom teacher who was possibly in the faculty room. He nodded unconsciously, wishing that he'd be Naruto's classmate (though it's not pretty possible, Naruto's an idiot of course).

Sasuke watched Naruto's retreating back when a pink-haired girl looked back to him and said, "See you, Sasuke-kun!"

'_I don't want to see you again, bitch.'_ Was what Sasuke wanted to reply.

* * *

School, in Sasuke's 'memory', was a good place wherein people get to study and learn many things about everything. But now school, in Sasuke's impression, was hell. Hell—full of hormonal girls—who did nothing but to go crazy once they saw his face.

The dark-haired guy was currently in front of class A, and he's shooting death glares at every girl who were obviously drooling. Their eyes were heart-shaped for God's sake! And they're pissing Sasuke off! Another reason why Sasuke's so damn pissed was because he couldn't see Naruto in that classroom. How dare that principal put him in a different class from him? But he was quite relieved that the pink thing wasn't in his class.

"Everyone, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He will be your new classmate from now on." Their homeroom teacher, Sarutobi Asuma, snapped Sasuke from his musings. Instead of bowing and smiling to everyone, Sasuke continued on shooting daggers at all his female classmates, even on some guys.

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kun!"

"You're so handsome!"

"I love you!" Some of the girls shamelessly burst out when they knew his name. While the girls looked at him like he's some sort of a god, the guys looked at him with annoyance, but he didn't care. Then, the girls' squeals became even louder which made Asuma uncomfortable.

"Class A, quiet down!" he ordered seriously.

Without a second, everybody silenced. Sasuke smirked. He made a mental note to thank him later. He couldn't stand annoying high pitched voices, to be honest.

He heard a fake cough from their teacher. They all looked at him, including Sasuke. "Uchuha Sasuke, you may now sit anywhere you like."

The dark-haired guy bowed to Asuma—to show politeness, of course—then proceeded to his chosen seat—at the very back seat inside the classroom. He didn't need to learn anything after all because he knows everything already. And as he walked to his seat, he still heard some girls whispering "Sit here beside me, Sasuke-kun!'" to him.

* * *

Naruto couldn't get off his mind Sasuke's annoyed expression a while ago. He ruffled his hair- hoping it would help him ease the nagging feeling of guilt- but it didn't. He knew Sasuke's angry (or jealous) because he saw Sakura with him. But it couldn't be helped, right? He likes Sakura, and well, she's apologizing to him earlier...and Naruto's noticing that Sakura's starting to like him too. The thought made Naruto happy, but it didn't make him want to go shout that he's the luckiest and happiest guy on earth. Yes, he's glad, but there's nothing more... And that's another reason why Naruto becoming worried at the moment.

Was it possible that he didn't like Sakura anymore? But how—and why? Naruto had liked her for years- and he even thought weeks ago that he's falling for her...

'Argh! It's giving me headaches!' The blonde slammed his head on his desk. 'And why is that bastard's face kept on appearing on my mind?!'

"Naruto!" the history teacher, who was lecturing in front of Class C, saw what the blonde was doing and it exasperated him. Naruto stopped what he's doing then dumbfoundedly looked at him. His classmates were surprised by their teacher's sudden outburst at Naruto. They all looked at him.

'Shit, I forgot that I'm in class!' Naruto mentally smacked himself. "W-why sensei?" he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Stop slamming your head on your desk. But if you want it so bad, let me hit you with this stick instead." The teacher hardened his eyes on Naruto. But he's obviously joking anyway.

Naruto's classmates laughed, and Naruto followed suit- nervously. Their sensei might be joking, but he's also scary as hell. He chose not to say anything then nodded.

Sakura and Ino laughed too but stopped immediately because they still need to continue their conversation. The conversation that Naruto had interrupted because of his crazy antics again. They're lucky that their teacher became once again drowned into his own world about history on how Prussia seized Austria's vital regions that they could talk with each other freely.

"You said that there's a transfer student?" Ino wanted to confirm it again.

"Yes! And he's so handsome! And hot, too!" Sakura made a fanning motion—probably telling Ino that the guy he's talking about was hot indeed.

Ino squealed silently. "Really? I wanna see him!"

"Me, too! I want to see him again! But, he's probably in Class A. he looked smart! Not like his best friend…"

"And what about his best friend then?"

Sakura looked around; she didn't want anybody hearing their conversation. Especially when their topic was about a blonde idiot and his hot best friend. She inched closer to Ino and whispered, "It's Naruto. He's friends with Sasuke-kun. I don't know how but it's true."

Ino gasped. "What?" she's careful not to ask that out loud. "That means—oh, Sasuke-kun's his name? How fitting though I haven't seen him yet!—anyway, that means, Naruto knows everything about him?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "And I'm going to use Naruto just like what you've told me… I'm going to get close to Sasuke-kun!"

"You're so evil, forehead!" Ino 'complimented' her.

"Of course I am, fat pig Ino!" she answered. They both giggled—feeling victorious of the plan they'd made.

* * *

Lunch time quickly came and Sasuke stood on his seat to go somewhere to eat…alone. He had no idea where to find Naruto, and of he did find him, he might be with that Sakura again.

"Sasuke-kun, come eat with me!" a bunch of girls appear before him once their teacher left the room. Now, all the girls in the lass were surrounding him and were pushing each other's faces just to get closer to the raven. Meanwhile, the guys wanted to be irritated at Sasuke because he got the attention of everyone in less than a second. But, they couldn't deny that they pity him. So, some of the guys in Class A tried to stop the girls from creating chaos. One of them was the class president, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hey, stop fighting each other! Uchiha won't be able to eat lunch like that!" he said with a loud and serious tone. He's confident that the girls would listen to him; he was once the campus crush after all. But that didn't make him boastful, just dead tired of running away from hungry girls. So, he knew what the Uchiha could be feeling at the moment.

The girls did stop and looked at him, and Neji had to smirk because he still has the power to get their attention. But when he looked at their eyes, chills went down his spine—the girls have predatory eyes! And they looked like they're ready to kill anyone who'd stop them in feasting their prey! "Don't interrupt us, you former campus crush!" they all growled at him.

Neji felt the pang of defeat, and he slumped down to his knees and mourned. The guys approached him and patted his back while crying, "We know what you're feeling president… Huhu…"

Going back to Sasuke and the 'swarm of rocks'(1) named girls, they started to have a battle to decide whom Sasuke would eat lunch with. Unfortunately for them, Sasuke didn't approve this battle and he would never ever. He just wanted them to disappear. But the dark-haired guy had a plan, he'd let them have that battle. Then when found the chance, he would gracefully and quickly sneak his way out to find his dobe.

A few minutes passed and what Sasuke expected happened. The hot-blooded creatures began to fight each other (even pulling each other's hair off shamelessly), and Sasuke smirked. He made sure no one noticed him before proceeding to the door. But, his wish to have a peaceful walk to find Naruto never happen. Because as he got out of the classroom, he made a run for it—because a bunch of girls blocked his sight again and started chasing him!

'_Fuck! What did I do to deserve this? I only wanted to see Naruto!'_ he ran. Sasuke wanted to run faster than he already was but he remembered Naruto saying that he mustn't use his robotic strength in front of other people.

He glanced backwards to check if there were still girls after him and he was shocked to see that the number increased! And he noticed that some of them were his classmates! They found out that he went out without them knowing! What the hell?!

"Sasuke-kun, why are you running away from us?!" the girls whined in unison while trying to reach him.

'_Go die, bitches!'_ he wanted to shout as he looked form left to right, trying to find somewhere he could hide. Then all of a sudden, a hand appeared from the corner and pulled him. The next thing he knew, he was on the rooftop with Naruto.

"You're lucky I was able to find you… But man, you looked so scared at those girls!" Naruto laughed then proceeded to plop down. Sasuke sat down, too. Then narrowed his eyes to Naruto.

"I'm not, moron. I was just frustrated that I can't knock them down because they're girls. But I still didn't forgive you for leaving me this morning."

"I'm sorry, okay? That's only because I don't want you to-" Naruto chose to murmur the last part. "…announce that you're my 'boyfriend' once they see us together… but you… you told that to Sakura-chan! Luckily she didn't believe you. But I hate you for that, teme!" He pointed accusingly at the other guy.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly then cross his arms against his chest. "Hn. Serves her right."

Naruto furrowed his brows and felt offended. "Teme! How could you say that! Sakura-chan did nothing to you, right? In fact she just apologized for avoiding me even though I was the one at fault! She's so kind!"

The other guy scoffed. Kind? More like a bitch.

Naruto continued. "And in fact, she invited me to eat lunch with her but I declined the offer because I'm worried about you! She even wanted to invite you to eat lunch with them but I had to cover you up by saying that you prefer to be alone which was actually true! See, she's so nice!"

Hearing what Naruto had said, Sasuke had realized something—that Sakura's actually targeting Sasuke and she's just using Naruto. But he didn't have that much proof. He was going to say that but he chose not to.

"Sasuke-teme, you're going to say something?" the blonde asked sarcastically. He knew that Sasuke wanted to retort something about Sakura.

"No." was the hard answer Naruto got. But even though Naruto knew that Sasuke was lying, he felt contented with the answer. At least Sasuke's afraid that Naruto might get angry if he tried to badmouth Sakura.

Naruto beamed. "Great, now let's eat!"

The two of them got out their lunchboxes and Naruto forced Sasuke to eat all the vegetables for him. Sasuke didn't do it, as he reasoned that Naruto's becoming unhealthy. Naruto punched him slightly on the shoulder, and Sasuke gave him a glare. A glare that was saying, "If you didn't stop that, I would rape you." Naruto quickly got the meaning and gulped. He stopped and just ate like a good boy.

**-To Be Continued-**

(1) I know that the term 'swarm of rocks' is grammatically incorrect but I just want Sasuke to describe the girls chasing after him rudely. Hahaha


	13. A Realization's High Tide

**Accidentally In Love**

**Author's Notes: Because I didn't update last Monday (again), I've realized that I really couldn't update two times a week… So, this is my final decision: I will update at least once a week.**

**By the way, I really love your reviews! And about Sakura, I think she's really a bitch in my story, but I don't really hate her… it's just I don't like her that much. Hehehe**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – A Realization's High Tide**

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha High and the supposed-to-be noisy surrounding was unexpectedly non-existing at the moment. The high-pitched squeals of almost all the girls in the school wasn't there, and it made all the students present in the school currently, which was made up of all the guys—only. Hey, where were ALL the girls anyway?

The usually empty stadium of Konoha High was now filled with each and every girl student of the school. And the reason? The principal called all of them to tend to a very important matter.

Some of the girls started chattering, talking about what could possibly be the reason of this unexpected assembly and why were only the girls called. They all had their own assumptions, but they couldn't be sure unless their principal started speaking.

The increasing volume of chattering caused Tsunade's eye to twitch. She was supposed not to speak yet for at least 5 minutes to think things over about how she would approach those students, but because these girls already made her lose all her patience in less than 5 seconds after she called them for this meeting, she hastily grabbed the mic and went to the center of the stage.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, EVERYONE!" she yelled angrily through the mic. Without a hitch, the girls shut their mouths and looked up to the stage where Tsunade was standing on. Seeing the students' terrified response, Tsunade felt pleased to know that those girls were pretty obedient for her liking. "I know that you're wondering why you're all gathered here today and not in your own classrooms. Well, it's because we need to discuss a very important matter.

'_What could that be?'_ this was what most of the girls thought. It couldn't be long, could it? Because they still to see their Sasuke-kun!

Tsunade had to click her tongue exasperatingly while looking at the worried faces of those girls. She knew what they're thinking—Uchiha Sasuke. Of course, they wouldn't have any chance to see him today because of this unannounced meeting.

"It's only been three days…" Principal Tsunade said. "But your craziness over the transfer student is superb and so overwhelming that it gets to my nerves. She gave each and every student a hard look. "Yes, I'm talking about your _Sasuke-kun_."

Gasps were heard by Tsunade and she felt more amused. Now, how could she break their hearts? Would she prohibit them from seeing the Uchiha?

She laughed. "Now, now, stop that noise you're making again. I see that the Uchiha brat is really a handsome young _man_ that can make girls go crazy over him but…" she paused then heard a faint 'Kyaa' from the crowd. "…are you supposed to be that crazy for him that you're nearly ruining his life?!" she stomped her foot on the stage which caused a small crack on the cement. But that wasn't what surprised and shocked the girl students; it was what their principal had said… Was it true that they're ruining Sasuke's life?

Sakura, who was in the crowd too, didn't feel responsible for the revelation. After all, she wasn't one of those girls who chase Sasuke everywhere to the point of ripping his clothes off. She was a silent 'Sasuke-kun fangirl', who has a control on herself. And she's happy to find some guilty girls when they knew about Sasuke's pitiful situation. At least, her rivals in love could decrease! If only Naruto would tell more about Sasuke!

Tsunade mentally smirked, her plan was working. Of course, what she said brought tears to the Sasuke fangirls, learning that they have been affecting Sasuke in a bad way.

'_They took the bait, great.'_ Tsunade thought and smiled victoriously. Now that the girls felt bad of what they've done, she needed to lay out her real motive. She cleared her throat. "Now that you know that you're causing him so much trouble, you must back off…a little. Not all of you are Sasuke fangirls, but those who weren't were also being affected because of those real ones. So, I order you to stop chasing the Uchiha! Give him privacy! It's okay to look at him from a distance, but once you try to stalk him inside our school premises-"

The fangirls gulped. They knew what would happen to them one they didn't abide to what Miss Tsunade ordered.

The blonde woman continued. "…I'll make sure you'll never be able to see Sasuke Uhiha again! And those who are planning to break my rules, you better not let me catch you—because I'll be putting surveillance cameras everywhere." She gave them a look of terror which brought all the Sasuke-fangirls to doom.

And the day became unexpectedly peaceful for Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

Naruto slumped onto his study table. Definitely, math was his most hated subject and he would never get along with that bitch.

"Dobe, don't be so lazy. You're not finished answering the first question yet." Sasuke nagged at him—irritatingly. He had been teaching Naruto Mathematics (specifically Geometry) for one whole hour and the idiot still hadn't learned a single thing. And they hadn't eaten dinner yet.

"Easy for you to say, teme. Just because you're sooooo intelligent and all…" Naruto whined, his head was against the hard table.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and grabbed a book then softly hit Naruto's head with it.

"Ow teme! What did you do that for!?" the blonde finally looked up to him while clutching his head. He pouted cutely much to Sasuke's liking. Sasuke smirked—thinking of other _things_ rather than studying, but he restrained himself. He looked away before he could do anything to his boyfriend.

"Don't be exaggerated, dobe. And answer that question I gave you."

"Shut up, teme!"

"Answer it, or I'll…"

"Okay, okay!"

"Good." Sasuke smiled and Naruto started reading the Math problem over and over again. Then, he used the formula Sasuke thought him earlier.

"Anyway Sasuke…" he said while still scribbling on his paper. Well, he really didn't know how to solve it so he needed to keep Sasuke's mind away from it.

"What?"

"I'm wondering why the girls stopped chasing you since yesterday. I'm happy and relieved because I don't have to rescue you anymore. But I'm still curious."

"I don't care about them at all. I just don't want them stopping me from seeing you. But I also felt relieved that they had stopped doing that."

Naruto nodded. He's lucky that Sasuke wasn't his classmate because those girls might also bug him, being Sasuke's 'best friend' and all. But, he's also disappointed that they couldn't be together at school all the time while Sasuke's classmates could see and be with him every time.

'_But the teme and I live in the same house, so the victory is still mine!'_ he thought proudly and felt happy that he's still the winner among those people who's after Sasuke. And he's the boyfriend, just so they know!

After realizing what he had just thought, Naruto's face heated that he wanted to bang his head to the nearest wall_. 'W-W-What did I just tell myself?! Did I just think of those girls as my rivals in love of all things?!'_ he shook his head unconsciously. _'No!'_ he slapped both his cheeks. But a hand stopped him from doing it anymore. He looked at the owner of the hand and saw Sasuke staring curiously at him.

"Just what are you thinking, moron?"

Naruto's heart beat fast. Since when did he feel this way? And more than anything else, why did he think of those things? Again, he reminded himself of his Straightness Code of Ethics. And that's when he felt Sasuke's warm hands holding his own, and his heart beat faster.

"Naruto? Dobe? Are you sick or something?" the dark-haired guy let go of Naruto's hands to touch his forehead and—

-Naruto's phone rang. It both startled them and Naruto jumped away from Sasuke to pick up his phone from the side of the table.

Finally, his heartbeat's pace became slower and he felt relieved. Maybe he's just really sick after all.

Someone sent Naruto a message. And when he opened it and read, a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot, Naruto?" of course, Sasuke would be intrigued. It's not usual that Naruto would grin that way with just a text message. Sasuke bet it was because of that bitch.

"Sakura-chan texted me!" Naruto said smiling. "And she's asking how I am!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Bulls eye, wasn't it? Naruto pouted.

"You're so bad, teme! Why dod you always seem so irritated at Sakura-chan?! It's very nice of her to ask how I am! She's my neighbor, yet she made an effort to text me!" Naruto's phone beeped again, meaning he received a reply from the girl. He ignored Sasuke's incoherent mumbles and just focused on texting Sakura. He was smiling all throughout their exchange of texts until Sakura asked about Sasuke. Naruto frowned. Why did Sakura always ask about him? He shook his head. '_She asked that because Sasuke's my 'friend', and she's also worried about my friends. That's it.'_ After thinking about it that way, he smiled—even though there's an unexplainable feeling in his chest.

* * *

Class A's P.E. class just finished. The students of Class A went out of the gym except for Sasuke. He knew Class C would use the gym after them, so there's a chance that he would see Naruto even for a short while. Fortunately, his classmates, even the girls who always have their eyes on him, didn't notice that they left without him. He sat on the bleachers, waiting for Naruto to enter the gym. All of a sudden, the door opened—and a pink haired girl walked in. much to Sasuke's disappointment.

"Gosh, they're walking so slowly! Even Sensei isn't here ye—"

Her eyes widened when she spotted a black-haired guy staring at him—with an annoyed expression. She chose not to mind the annoyed reaction from the handsome guy and just smiled widely.

"Sasuke-kun!" she ran to the bleachers and Sasuke tried to back off when suddenly, Sakura tripped on her feet and landed on Sasuke. Sasuke caught her by reflex, but her tumbler filled with water was splashed on the tall guy's clothes.

And as fate may like it, that was the time when Naruto walked in the gym, followed by other Class C students. The girls squealed when they saw Sasuke, but then, they grunted when they noticed that a pink-haired girl was in his arms in an 'intimate' manner.

But, Naruto didn't grunt, nor squealed. He just…stared at them. Stared—because he couldn't move, he couldn't even smile—because he didn't want to. He wouldn't, because seeing Sasuke with Sakura in that way made him feel… hurt… And it's not because Sakura was in another guy's arms, but it's because… Sasuke's holding someone other than him in a way that could be misunderstood. Naruto now knew why he's feeling that way, and it seemed like his heart was pierced by a knife. And before he knew it, he was running away from the gym, form his classmates, from Sakura… from Sasuke.

**-To Be Continued-**


	14. I can't tell you, teme

**Accidentally In Love**

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry I left you on such a cliffhanging chapter last time! I really didn't mean it, or maybe I did, because I wanted to cut that chapter at that part, hehe. Anyway, this is another chapter of AIL! **

* * *

**Chapter 14 – I can't tell you, teme…**

Running away from the scene he had just witnessed earlier, Naruto's feet brought him to their empty classroom. He's lucky that it wasn't locked because of gym class. He immediately grabbed his bag from his desk. After the realization hit him, he wouldn't be able to face Sasuke anymore. Especially after he ran away because of jealousy.

Naruto didn't bother to change his P.E. uniform, he decided that he'd go home right at that moment.

"Naruto."

The blonde stopped at the door when black eyes met his blue ones. It was Sasuke, and he was blocking Naruto's way. The tone of his voice was serious, and it meant that he wouldn't let Naruto pass unless he tells him the reason.

"W-Why are you here, bastard?!"

Sasuke looked intensely at him and Naruto looked away. He was blaming his heart for beating real fast and his cheeks turning red.

"Why did you run away? Don't you have P.E. today?" Sasuke asked again when he received no answer.

"It's none of your fucking business!"

Sasuke became angry and he smacked his fist to the wall. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Naruto!"

The action sent Naruto goose bumps so he forced himself to look at the other guy with a bit of nervousness. But, he didn't look at the other's eyes directly.

"Good." Sasuke commented but he still felt a bit off when Naruto avoided to look at his eyes. "Now, tell me your problem."

Naruto took a deep breath, and when Sasuke thought that Naruto would finally tell him, the blonde ran away again. This time, Sasuke chose not to stop him anymore.

* * *

The black-haired guy headed to his classroom, and even though the teacher and his classmates looked dumbfoundedly at him when he suddenly walked in without politeness, he didn't mind at all. He just proceeded in getting his bag and waltzed his way to the door again.

"Uchiha-kun, where are you going?" their math teacher's voice stopped him from finally getting out of the room. His classmates were still looking at him with shock. "And why are you still in P.E. uniform?"

"I'm going home." Was the straightforward reply of Sasuke then he continued on walking out of the room.

Their teacher's mouth was ajar, as well as the students, and he realized that he didn't have the ability to stop the Uchiha—the scary Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door of his and Naruto's apartment. Actually, he had run onto the landlady earlier and she reminded him of the rent. He politely told her that they'd pay, maybe one week before or after the due. He actually cared less about it now, because he has a bigger problem—the cause of Naruto's strange behavior, and he would use all the possible means to know.

Sasuke slowly walked near the couch, then slouched down on the floor and looked up at the blonde. He knew Naruto noticed him, noticed that he's there, but he made no move to at least greet the dark-haired guy. Sasuke stared at the mop of blonde hair- after all, that's all he could see of Naruto because of his curled up position.

"Dobe." he called to get his attention. But, no response was made by the dobe. How could Sasuke know the problem if Naruto wouldn't bother answering him? He was also like that in the school earlier; he didn't want to answer Sasuke's questions and just ran away. Sasuke couldn't deny that he's closer to becoming irritated with the situation he's in, but the feel to be patient and calm weighee more than that. He heaved a sigh and decided to ask Naruto again.

"Naruto. I don't know what I've done wrong, I really have no idea..So will you please tell me what's wrong?" he did his best to muster up the calmest ang gentlest voice that he could as he asked Naruto. He was not one to beg someone but Naruto's always an exeption to him.

But, a minute of waiting has passed and the blonde did nothing to answer him.

_'What if he's asleep?'_ Sasuke thought. It's possible. But, it's also possible that Naruto's awake and just didn't want to talk to him.

"Dobe, if you're not gonna answer, I'm going to kiss you." Sasuke said with a smug expression. That's the only way he could think of to get a response from the dobe effortlessly. He knew he had a 90% possibility that Naruto would finally react once he said that. But he did not want to expect it, Naruto's serious this time after all.

But the thought of it not happening was washed away when Naruto quickly lifted his face to look at the slouched Sasuke on the floor. Sasuke was surprised- very surprised, when he saw Naruto's widened eyes looking at him. The dobe looked somewhat flushed and desperate to plead Sasuke not to kiss him. The expression the blonde had made Sasuke want to laugh and kiss the daylights outta him, but he decided not to. But nevertheless, Naruto never ceases to amaze and amuse him, really.

Then, a wave of shock flooded Sasuke when he looked at Naruto's eyes. He was looking before, but now that he really _looked_, Sasuke knew that he'd been crying.

"Hey, were you... crying, dobe?" the dark-haired male asked with worry. Now that he saw that Naruto's problem might be that serious that it made him cry, there's no way Sasuke would let it pass. He needed to know the reason. If ever he's the reason of Naruto's sadness, he wouldn't forgive himself... But if he's not, then he wouldn't let that person live in this world anymore. But, Naruto's too stubborn- he once again hid his face by curling up into a ball once again and murmured, "I'm not crying, teme... And it's none of your business anyway..."

Sasuke held a skeptical look. He wanted to get angry with that 'none of your business' statement because he definitely cared for Naruto... But if he didn't want to tell Sasuke, so be it.

"Really?"

"Yes. 'm fine." another mumble as an answer came from Naruto.

If that situation was just any other normal situations for both of them, Sasuke wouldn't buy that excuse. He also didn't want to believe that Naruto's fine, but because he already got the hint that Naruto didn't really want to talk about it, Sasuke nodded. It's true that Sasuke was still disbelieving that it's nothing, but he needed to believe in Naruto. He wouldn't be a great boyfriend if he couldn't trust his boyfriend's words, would he? So, Sasuke stood up on his knees, stretched his arms to reach the curled up boy on the couch, and then wrapped him in an embrace. He felt Naruto's body stiffen but he just tightened his embrace more. Sasuke leaned onto the other guy's shoulder and had to smile to himself. He wouldn't mind Naruto keeping a secret from him for the meantime, as long as the blonde let him hold him like this.

"Naruto, I won't ask you anymore. But, all I want to say is… rely to me more… I know I'm a robot, and maybe you don't want to tell me because you think I won't understand human feelings, but for you I—"

"Sasuke."

A rather husky voice (probably because of crying) cut off Sasuke's sentence and it made him surprised. But, even if it has, Sasuke waited for Naruto's continuation of what he's going to say.

" Don't think that I don't want to say it to you because you're a robot… I never think of that… It's just… it really has nothing to do with you…"

Because they were hugging, Sasuke couldn't see Naruto's expression when he said that… But though he couldn't see it, Sasuke still had a worry feeling. But, because Naruto said it, he would go with his decision earlier; he would not ask any more questions.

On the other hand, Naruto's guilty feeling increased when he lied once again to Sasuke. There's a voice in his heart that told him to confess that he's (unbelievably) falling in love with him, but Naruto's mind told him otherwise. He couldn't, and probably, he wouldn't. Actually, there's nothing wrong in telling him right now—after all, Sasuke _loves_ him and now that he's in love with the other guy, too, they should be a happy and lovey-dovey couple, right? But, Naruto's rational mind was telling him that Sasuke just 'loves' him because he was programmed to do so, and it meant that he didn't really love him so Naruto would just get hurt in the end… And also, they're both guys… No, he could care less about that matter. He's more focused on the former fact, and it definitely hurt him…more than Sakura or anyone could hurt him. It pained him so much that he wanted to cry again.

Naruto, though hesitant, pushed Sasuke's body away from him, and stood form the couch. Sasuke sure was taken aback by the sudden action but he didn't let it be noticed. He stood, too.

"I'm hungry. I'm just going to the convenience store." Naruto said while pulling down the wrinkled part of his clothes down.

"I'm going to cook for you."

"No. I want convenience store food tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Dejected feeling taking over him, Sasuke just nodded then headed to the bedroom. He felt like he needed to rest for a while. If he couldn't help Naruto, he just might as well do nothing for now.

Following Sasuke by his sight, Naruto frowned. He knew Sasuke's faking his composed expression, but he didn't know how to talk to him normally at this moment. Maybe tomorrow he could finally get the courage to act like before in front of Sasuke, but for now, he couldn't do it.

Naruto stood in the living room for a while and when he finally decided to go out and buy convenience store food (just as what he's told Sasuke), a knock on his door came. He walked to the door and opened it, and a smiling Sakura greeted him.

"Hello, Naruto!"

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan… What brought you here?" just like with Sasuke, Naruto didn't know how to face her, he had this unexplainable feeling of anger from within him, but he shook it off. How could he get angry with this girl anyway? She has done nothing wrong, right?

"You left school without us even knowing it, and Ebisu-sensei told me to give these handouts to you." She gave him the pieces of paper in her hand.

"Thank you."

"Anyway, are you going to go somewhere?"

"Uhm, actually I'm going to the convenience store."

Sakura's face lighted up for no apparent reason, Naruto noted. "Can I go with you?"

Naruto thought twice if he would want to be with her at the moment.

"O-of course, Sakura-chan."

**-To Be Continued-**


	15. Sakura's Revelation

**Accidentally In Love **

**Chapter 15 - Sakura's Revelation**

* * *

Naruto's supposedly peaceful and quiet walk to the convenience store never happened as his pink-haired companion kept on talking to him about many things. The blonde nodded and answered in necessary times, but he couldn't say that he's really listening. He had many thoughts in mind (mostly Sasuke) and he couldn't shake them off. He also couldn't understand why he felt like he didn't want to see Sakura even though she probably hadn't intentionally done what has happened earlier. But why was she in Sasuke's arms? Does she like Sasuke, too? But, she wasn't one of those girls who go crazy over him, right? Yes, she's always asking about the teme, but that didn't mean anything, did it?

"Naruto, is something the matter?" Naruto was deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Sakura stopped walking and was now looking at him. As soon as he noticed it, he halted too.

"N-nothing." A forced chuckle came from him, then he continued walking. Sakura followed suit.

"Uh, Naruto?"

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"A while ago, I saw a barcode tattoo in Sasuke's back. It's an amazing tattoo!"

Hearing the name of the other guy, Naruto snapped his head to Sakura. It's a good thing that she thought that the barcode was a tattoo, but what had him worried was the fact that she saw it. His heart beat fast. How did she see that? _'Don't tell me that they-' _

"How did you see that? Did you and the teme..." his body was trembling. They didn't do 'that' did they? It's kinda possible, because Sasuke's a 'sex machine' that can do both men and women.. But Naruto's the 'boyfriend', right? He wouldn't do it with her, right? _'Sasuke wouldn't...'_ Naruto held back his tears. He didn't know what he'd do if Sakura confirmed his assumptions. _'Right...?'_

The cold wind blew hard. Then, suddenly, Sakura giggled.

"What are you thinking, Naruto?" She giggled again. "Actually, I was just saying Hi to him then I accidentally tripped and almost fell. But I'm so glad that... Sasuke-kun caught me..." a faint shade of red colored her cheeks. Naruto noticed it, and though he felt relieved that nothing happened between her and the teme, another matter crossed his mind. And Sakura's faint blush was one sign. And that matter was about Sakura's feelings for Sasuke.

_'What am I thinking? Do I really need to know if she likes him too? Am I this jealous to even think of Sakura-chan as my rival in love? But it's impossible, right? But what if she does? Will I... will I get angry at Sakura-chan?'_

Thinking deeply, it seemed like the convenience store was too far away than usual. They should've been there now, but all this tension that Naruto felt was pulling him away from his destination. So, he thought that he might as well get this over with.

"Sakura-chan..." he started with doubt.

"Hmm?"

Naruto, although he already decided that he'd want to ask, still didn't know how to do it. He's still having second thoughts whether to proceed or not. But because he wanted to know, he just chose to do it.

"Do... do you like, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto's face suddenly became serious after he asked that. Sakura looked surprised with the question. She tried to giggle at first, but when she saw Naruto's serious expression, the aura within her changed, too. Was this a moment of revelation?

Sakura stopped walking. Naruto did, too and he saw that they're already in front of the convenience store at last. But none of them cared, as they were both in a serious atmosphere where Sakura's answer could either make or break Naruto... If this tension was because of Naruto's past feelings for her- like asking if Naruto has a chance on her- Naruto probably wouldn't be this nervous. Heck, he might even forget the next day that his heart has just been broken... But because this is about Sasuke, if his heart would be broken, he didn't know when it'd heal... And what would he do if Sakura likes him, too? Fuck, did he get _this _attached to the teme to think about these things?

Sakura looked at Naruto in the eye. There's no use in denying it now, right? And she's getting tired of playing along with this idiot when all she wanted was to be close to Sasuke. And was Naruto going to push his feelings onto her again? No, she wouldn't want that. She must finally tell him the truth.

"Naruto, I-"

"What's this?'' Naruto's voice interrupted her as he picked something on the ground. She silently clicked her tongue as she got annoyed when her revelation was interrupted. But when she looked at the thing Naruto picked, her eyes widened. The thing was oh too familiar on her. It was what she once thought of a piece of paper. But in truth it was a-

"Oh, it's Kakashi-san's I.D." Naruto's vice seemed to verbalize her thoughts. Yes, it's that idiotic perverted cosplayer businessman's I.D. Wait, Naruto knew him?

"Naruto, do you know him?" She pointed at the picture and acted as if she didn't know him.

"Yes. For quite a while now."

His answer seemed to perk her interest. So there's another one who knew him, huh? "How?"

Naruto's serious expression changed to a smiling one. "Uh, I actually bought a product from him."

A product..? But that businessman told her that their company is a secret... And the company was just selling 'robot boyfriends'. "What product did you buy from him?"

Her continuous questions made Naruto curious. But he still decided to answer- their conversation earlier was forgotten. "I never really ordered the product from their company, but because it was delivered to me accidentally, I purchased it." After realizing what he had just said, Naruto mentally slapped himself. He remembered Kakashi telling him not to tell about that matter to anybody! But anyway, Sakura probably won't be so interested about it, so it might be okay.

Sakura's mind was puzzled because of what Naruto had said. Accidentally delivered? A product from Kronos Heaven? She had long since forgotten about that 'trial boyfriend', but when the blonde idiot had said that he actually bought something from the company, her mind drifted to that one possible product, and why Naruto would purchase a 'boyfriend'. But, it's impossible, right? Maybe Kronos Heaven has other products! But she still wanted to know!

With a fake smile and a curious expression, she asked, "What kind of product was it?"

Though she just looked like a curious girl outside, Sakura's mind was revolting pretty bad. Her anger because of Kakashi and Kronos Heaven was back full force. _'No, that couldn't be it, right? But why wasn't he answering? And come to think of it, the product was accidentally delivered to Naruto- my neighbor... and from Kronos Heaven nonetheless. I want to know what product was it, damn it!'_

The pink-haired girl waited for Naruto's answer but all she got was silence. Naruto didn't want to tell or...he just couldn't tell it? She's getting impatient. Then, all of a sudden, Naruto looked at him with sorry eyes. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I couldn't tell you..." then he scratched his name nervously.

A big WHAT flashed the girl's mind and her blood boiled. But she still managed to keep a composed front. If he won't tell her, then she must be the one to discover it. But, why was she getting so worked up about that thing? It was weeks ago!

_'Wait, weeks ago? I remember that Naruto told me that he needed to return a puppy to Iruka-san... and that exact day it was to be returned was the same day that the trial period for the boyfriend to end...'_

Bit by bit, the pieces of the puzzle were falling over her like raindrops. All she needed was to put them together.

"Sakura-chan? Why aren't you saying something?"

But Sakura didn't hear what Naruto just asked. She was enveloped in this whole 'puzzle' thing that she couldn't even move from her place.

_'But I have no proof that Naruto has that 'boyfriend'... And if he has, then it should be living with the idiot now... There is no one with him, or so close to him...unless Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun?' _She gasped. '_Right, Sasuke-kun called Naruto his 'boyfriend' when we first met and he seemed so attached to Naruto. But they're best friends so it's only normal, isn't it? But as I've noticed about Sasuke-kun, all the qualities that I've typed in that Characteristics Input Program were all the qualities Sasuke-kun has .. But, it still might be just a coincidence...'_ Sakura, after thinking that it might just be a coincidence, decided to brush off the matter. But when she remembered the tattoo she saw on the dark-haired guy's back, her suspicions were back again.

_'Why would Sasuke-kun would like a barcode as a tattoo of all things?'_

An evil smile etched on her face. At last, she finally figured it all out. And no one could stop her from confirming it.

"Uh, Naruto?" She quickly hid her evil smirk to give a sweet smile to the blonde.

Naruto was startled. Still, he nervously smiled at her. "What is it?"

"Can you go ahead in the convenience store? I left my wallet in my apartment. I'm just going to get it."

"I would just pay for you."

"No. I will get it at my apartment." Her tone was serious this time that it left chills to Naruto. And there was nothing to do but to agree.

Naruto watched as Sakura ran to the direction of the apartment. He shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to enter the store. Though he's not putting attention to it, he's feeling that something bad might happen. And as soon as he felt that, Sasuke's face appeared in his mind.

* * *

Sakura couldn't wait until she gets to her destination. Ha, that Naruto probably thought that she's as stupid as him and that she won't figure it out. But she's not an idiot. In fact, she was one of the smartest girl in her class and she just solved the 'puzzle'. And if the product was purchased by Naruto, then 'it' would just have been in Naruto's apartment all along.

* * *

Sasuke was still in Naruto's bedroom, feeling worried about the dobe. He still wasn't home and it's already night time. Another thing was Naruto's with that bitch, for fuck's sake!

After thinking for so long, Sasuke's starting to think that Naruto's sadness was because of jealousy. That Naruto couldn't accept the fact that 'his Sakura-chan' was in his arms earlier. It that was it, then Sasuke wanted to punch the wall...but it wasn't his fault, was it? It was that 'thing' who just ran to him and tripped! Even though Sasuke loves Naruto, Sasuke knew that he couldn't win over Sakura, so he couldn't blame the blonde... Can he do something to prove that he won't take Sakura away from him?

But, what if this isn't the reason?

All of a sudden, he heard a knock on the door. It was Naruto, he thought. And he felt a little bit relieved. He stood from the bed and went to open the door. But as he opened it, pink instead of blonde came blocking his view, and green instead of blue met his eyes. And that person was smiling at him. With a devilish glint in her eyes. And Sasuke's 'mind' was telling him that it wasn't a good sign.

"Why are you here, Sakura?"

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Oh noes, I'm such a cliffhanger, I'm so sorry! But, i promise, next chapter would be not as depressing as this! **

**Next Chapter: I Won't Give You Up!**


	16. I Won't Give You Up!

**Accidentally In Love **

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait guys! **

**Anyway, ****LuvversLuvvie****, thank you for pointing that out! I really appreciated your review :)**

**And thanks for all your reviews everyone! That makes me more motivated in writing AIL! **

* * *

**Chapter 16 – I Won't Give You Up!**

As soon as Sasuke opened the door of their apartment, his small smile left his face, and it was replaced by a glare.

"Why are you here, Sakura?"

Sasuke was right; she seemed to be immune of his death glare, because instead of trembling with fear, she just smiled _innocently_ at him.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun. Or should I say, 'Kronos Heaven's trial boyfriend'…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. How did she know? Did Naruto tell her? No, he wouldn't. Even an idiot like him could keep a secret.

The dark-haired guy managed to keep himself composed again, and glanced angrily at her. "Where's Naruto?" there's not one bit of kindness in his voice, just pure annoyance.

Sakura wasn't surprised that Sasuke just changed the topic. But no matter what he'd do, Sakura already knew the truth, and she'd get what really belonged to her.

She smirked and raised one pink brow. "Changing the topic, aren't we? Anyway, I left your 'boyfriend' at the convenience store. He's so dumb; he didn't even notice that I'm plotting something… evil."

And that moment was the nth time that Sasuke wanted to punch a girl. But he resisted, after all, she's still the one that his beloved dobe likes. But nevertheless, his eye twitched irritatingly.

Sakura put her hands on her waist and continued. "I know the truth Sasuke-kun, don't deny it anymore. What I'm curious about is the fact that Naruto purchased you." She pretended to gasp. "Oh my god! I didn't know he's swinging that way! I can't believe he's just lying about liking me just to hide his gayness! I couldn't believe it, but I don't care. All I care about is that you should've been mine, Sasuke-kun." She placed a finger on her lips and batted her eyelashes. "So, please be mine, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto finished buying instant ramen in the convenience store and he's currently sitting at the bench near the store. He's waiting for Sakura. It has already been 15 minutes since she left but she's still not coming back.

"I wonder if she found her wallet…. What if I go back home? I'll still see her there, anyway…. But what if she's already walking all the way here now?"

That blonde glanced at his watch and remembered that the reason he went out was to think things over. But now that he's alone, he felt guilty for just leaving Sasuke like that. He knew that the dark-haired guy felt dejected because Naruto didn't want to tell the reason he stormed off earlier at the gym. He even felt guiltier when an image of Sasuke eating dinner alone (or not eating at all) flashed in his mind. He didn't mean to leave him, but if he wouldn't, all those feelings that he's keeping inside would just burst out. Naruto didn't want that. Because he knew that both of them would got hurt in the end. Naruto would the only one to get hurt in the end technically, but he's afraid that Sasuke might be, too. So, it's better to seal away those kind of feelings and be just the way it was before.

Naruto shook his head. It's not the right time to think about hurting and getting hurt. He needed to think of a way how to talk normally again with sasuke. And also—

- the I.D. in his hand. Where the hell was Kakashi anyway? He stared at it for a while, and just as the wind blew, a man with a mask appeared before him.

"Kakashi-san! I've found your I.D.! Do you lose this all the time?" he waved the I.D. into the air playfully. He felt somehow glad that he could kill time by talking to Kakashi even for just a short time.

But, the usual greeting and a creepy smile weren't there. Kakashi was looking seriously at NAruto and it gave the blonde chills.

"W-Why are you looking so serious, Kakashi-san?"

"Naruto."

"W-What?"

"Remember when you asked me who's Sasuke's real owner and I didn't answer you?"

Naruto looked hesitant to answer. "Yeah… why?"

"You better go home."

Naruto sported a curious look. "What about Sasuke's owner? And why are you telling me to go home? I'm still waiting for Sakura-chan!"

Hearing the name of the girl, Kakashi sighed. It's time for Naruto to know everything. "The owner of Type 1 Model UCH1H9 is you. But the one who ordered him discovered that he's at your apartment. And she's planning to take him back."

Naruto's heart thumped. "T-Take him back? Who's she? And how did she know?"

Kakashi took a deep breath. He paused for a while but then decided to answer him straightforwardly.

"Sakura Haruno."

When the name came from Kakashi's mouth, Naruto felt the urge to laugh. And he did so.

"Sakura-chan? Haha, that's a funny joke, Kakashi-san!" his laugh became louder that it almost made his stomach hurt. Even the people walking by were looking at him. "Sakura-chan just went back to her apartment to—" Naruto's eyes widened. And his heart thumped loudly again.

'No… Sakura-chan is just going to get her wallet, right? She's my neighbor so of course she's going to the direction of my apartment… But, thinking about it, she kept on asking me about the product I purchased from Kronos Heaven. And she seemed to know about Kakashi-san, too. But, to be the one who ordered Sasuke…?'

"I'm not joking, Naruto. The truth is, I was the one who offered Miss Haruno our trial product, but I didn't expect her to really visit our website. And when she did, she typed the wrong address to where we're going to deliver the product. That address actually belonged to you. So, we delivered it to your home and unexpectedly, Type 1 Model UCH1H9's program was just as perfect as we want it to be.

And earlier, as I was going to visit you in your apartment, I saw Miss Sakura knocking at your door while mumbling, 'I must get my Sasuke-kun back' over and over. I thought you were the one who would open the door, but when it was Sasuke who did, and Sakura looked at him with those eyes, I knew that you're not there. So I rushed to find you immediately." Kakashi took a deep breath after the long explanation.

Naruto took seconds to let everything sink in his mind. He could almost imagine what Sakura looked like while trying to get Sasuke back. And he's afraid to what kind of measures the girl will do just to do that. Now that Naruto already knew everything- that Sakura's the 'real owner' of Sasuke and that she lied to him about getting her wallet when the truth was that she wanted to confirm that Naruto has her 'boyfriend'.

Actually, Naruto thought that he should be feeling at least guilty for unintentionally taking Sasuke from her, but all he could think of and feel at the moment was that-

-he wouldn't let her. He wouldn't let Sakura take Sasuke from him! Yes, he felt sorry for Sakura, but he loves Sasuke for him not to give him back! To hell with hiding his feelings for Sasuke now! He would tell him right away once he gets there! But he would apologize to Sakura sincerely for sure...

"Naruto? Have you listened to what I have said?" Kakashi asked when he saw that Naruto was just standing and staring in space.

All of a sudden, Naruto looked at him with a different kind of glint in his eyes. The eyes which were telling that he wouldn't let anyone take something important from him.

"Kakashi-san…"

The masked man looked at him questioningly even though he knew what the blonde would say.

"I'm going home." And with that, Naruto started running, running very fast. He's trembling with the truth he knew, but that won't stop him. He needed to get there quickly.

'Teme please wait for me…' He wiped his tears by his arm and continued running. The coldness tried to freeze his legs but he didn't falter. He just wished that Sasuke wasn't angry at him enough for him to give in to Sakura. And as he was running, he remembered the conversation he had with Kakashi a while back.

"_Why did Sasuke-teme wake up with just a kiss?" a curious Naruto asked Kakashi out of the blue. It's a good thing that Sasuke was still 'sleeping'._

"_Isn't it written in the manual book that there's a sensor in his lips which could recognize warmth and that warmth will be the fuel to wake him up?"_

"_It is. But, I'm wondering how Sasuke already knew that it was me who kissed him… Well, I'm the only person there, but why didn't he think that maybe some chick kissed him?"_

_Kakashi sighed. "That's because he still can recognize the warmth of the one who kissed him, and that was you. Understood?"_

_Narto nodded childishly._

"_So, in other words, if Sasuke were to be kissed in the lips by anyone other than you, they will become Sasuke's new owner. It also means that he would be rebooted and his memories of you will be erased from his program."_

Remembering that one thing made Naruto's chest hurt. He may not be minding about what Kakashi said before, but now, that was the last thing that he wanted to happen. Thinking about Sasuke forgetting all about him and being with another person made him want to let out those stubborn tears again. But crying has no use, especially if he couldn't make it in time.

'_Sasuke-teme…'_ he repeated in his mind like a mantra as he was dashing to his apartment.

'_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…'_

"SASUKE!" he stopped running and before he knew it, he was already in front of his apartment. He saw what he expected—that Sakura already saw Sasuke in his apartment, but what Naruto didn't and couldn't expect was the scene in front of him—Sakura's hand was touching the dark-haired guy's face and her face was inches apart from him. It looked like they just kis—

"Naruto!"

- sed… Naruto's heart seemed to stop. Did he hear Sasuke calling his name? But, he did saw that Sakura's expression was she just kissed Sasuke right? Or was he wrong?

He proved himself wrong when Sasuke suddenly slapped the girl's hand—an action which seemed like he really wanted to do earlier than that. Then, he looked at Naruto with worry.

"Dobe, what took you so long?"

And everything seemed to stop right there and then. The moment when Sasuke called him dobe brought relief and happiness to him, and it was so much for his heart's content. He wanted to cry and smile at the same time. He wanted to hug Sasuke, to tell him that he loves him, that he wouldn't ever let go of him… He wanted, but as he was about to do that, he caught a glimpse of Sakura's eyes.

Naruto took steps backwards. Sakura was looking at him with hate! And that look was clearly directed at him it brought goose bumps all over him… and as much as he wanted to answer Sasuke, Sakura's hateful glance was stopping him from doing so.

Did Sakura really hate him for keeping her 'boyfriend'? But he really had no idea about it, right? But still, he wanted to say sorry… With an apologetic face, he turned to look at her but he refused to look at her eyes.

"Sakura-chan…"

"What, Naruto? Are you going to apologize to me? Or…" she took steps toward Naruto, then halted midway. Sasuke was just staring at the situation before him. "Or are you going to tell me not to get Sasuke-kun from you? It's still a wonder how you've grown a brain and realized that I discovered that you stole my 'boyfriend' from me." She took steps toward the blonde again. "Isn't that right, Naruto?"

She stopped in front of him and looked up to see his devastated expressio. It made her smirk. She's enjoying this more and more now. It's not a game though; after all she's serious in what she had decided. She had been in pain enough because of her past lovelife. It's not right to take it all back on Naruto, but she felt like it. For her, Naruto's a good-for-nothing guy who deserves pain more than her. She squinted her eyes when she heard a mumble from the guy.

"You're wrong ..." the blonde repeated. Sakura couldn't see his eyes because his fringe was covering them. But still, his answer, let alone his voice, made her blood boil.

"I'm wrong? Don't talk shit, idiot! It's true that you stole him! If it wasn't for you, then I would have the best boyfriend ever! I've seen how he treats you, how he cares for you, and that hurt me! I like him so much that I envied you being Sasuke-kun's best friend! I have always thought that you're special to him because you're his best friend and all, but when I knew that it's because he's your 'boyfriend'- the boyfriend that should've been mine, I... I should've been the one whom Sasuke-kun would do everything for! Maybe you're also the one who gave him that name, am I right? How could you?! You!" She blocked her mouth to prevent herself from crying. Naruto, after hearing those hurtful words, still wanted to hug her, to comfort the girl he used to like, but he couldn't. Sakura might just push him away. Instead, he clenched his fists and wanted to say sorry... If that one word could make Sakura forgive him, he'd say it over and over again.

"Sakura-chan-"

"That's it!" a cheerful voice matched the girl's suggesting expression. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at the girl with curiousity. What the hell was happening? How did her expression went from anger to cheerfulness? Or was this cheerfulness just an act?

Naruto felt the urge to answer. His sweat dropped. "W-what is it?"

"Is it true that you liked me, Naruto?"

_'What's happening? Why is she asking that now?'_ the blonde thought. "Yes..."

Sakura smiled. "Then if you really liked me, and if you want me to forgive you..."

Naruto's chills were back again when all of a sudden, Sakura's earlier devilish smirk returned to her face.

"If you really want me to forgive you, then..." Sakura mouthed the next words so only Naruto could know.

Sasuke, who was listening intently to their conversation, became irritated when he didn't hear what Sakura said next about her condition in forgiving Naruto. He actually had a hint about it; after all it's about him. He looked worriedly at Naruto, and that face his blonde was making made him blame himself. And he also wanted to knock Sakura out but he restrained.

On the other hand, Naruto was frozen in place when he read the girl's lips. He slowly glanced at Sasuke, but quickly looked away when he saw the dark-haired guy's expression. Sasuke was worried, and if Naruto will keep on looking at him, he might just run to him and Sakura would be angrier...

_Give Sasuke-kun back to me_...

The girl's words kept on repeating inside his mind. He wanted Sakura to forgive him, but for Sasuke to be the way of her forgiveness was too much... it was too much that he couldn't bring himself to do it. He would practically do anything for her to forgive him but if it's Sasuke she wanted, could Naruto do it? Could Naruto give his boyfriend to her even though he also wanted Sasuke for himself?

Naruto's mind was getting hazy. He had decided before he even got there that he wouldn't hand Sasuke over to anyone, but he's having second thoughts now. He had hurt Sakura enough, and the fact that until now he couldn't make the girl happy was bringing him pain. He knew that letting her have Sasuke again would make Sakura happy but what about him? The blonde didn't want to be selfish but...

"Miss Sakura." A deep voice snapped the three people away from the tensed atmosphere, and they all turned to look at the direction from where the voice came from. A silhouette appeared from behind Naruto, and as he walked closer and as the light struck him, the three instantly recognized the man.

"Kakashi-san..." Naruto mumbled. The savior had come!

"Kakashi!" Sasuke called too.

Kakashi nodded at them then he focused his sight at the pink-haired girl before him. Sakura took steps backwards.

"Why are you here liar?!" She yelled.

"My, my, I'm not a liar sweetie." He answered calmly.

"Then you're a scum! You... you're also the cause of all this! Maybe you and Naruto had planned this all along!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

Kakashi just smiled. "But wasn't it you who typed the wrong address? It's you who got ot wrong, Miss Sakura."

This made Sakura stop for a while. She...she typed the wrong address? That was why the package wasn't delivered to her? That was why it was delivered to her neighbor? But why didn't she notice Naruto had received the package? Oh, she remembered now, she remembered knocking on Naruto's door because he was so noisy (even if he was alone in the house). She also could remember that he was holding something like s manual book and he just said that it was manual for his new cell phone. It was all making sense to her now... But what her rational mind couldn't understand was...

"It may be true that I typed the wrong address, but still! Why didn't you inform me? I waited for the whole day for it! When I tried visiting the website again, it said that it's closed because of maintenance! Then, all out of the blue, I would discover that my 'boyfriend' was jusy my neighbor and schoolmate? And what's worst was that a guy who's telling me that he used to like me owns him now!"

Kakashi also felt sorry for the girl.. But he knew that Sasuke wasn't her property, he belonged to Naruto a long time ago.

"But Naruto-kun has the right to own him, because he already bought Sasuke."

"I should've been the one to buy him! I should've been the one who' experiencing Sasuke-kun's love!" Her voice trembled as if she wanted to cry. "When you offered me your product that day, I was so happy because I was really desperate to have a boyfriend! Sasuke-kun was the one I was waiting for, but why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm very sorry, Miss Sakura. But the President told me to just let the situation be. He also told me not to inform you anymore because of some circumstances... If you'd like, you can order a new one from us, and we're willing to give you a two-week trial period."

"I don't like that! I want Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" She cried while shaking her head. She broke down on her knees.

Naruto looked at her with sad feeling washing over him. He also slumped down to Sakura's level and held her shaking shoulders. He slowly embraced her, afraid that she might push him, and luckily, she didn't. He rubbed her back and made a hushing noise, trying to calm her down.

Kakashi and Sasuke stared at the two- one who was crying and one who's comforting her. They both were feeling that the chaos would be over later, thanks to Naruto... Kakashi was about to get closer to the pair, but he stopped when the pink-haired girl looked to Naruto with those teary eyes. Suddenly, the masked man felt like something would go wrong again.

She rubbed her eyes like a child before staring at the blonde again. "You'd give Sasuke-kun back to me, right Naruto?"

Her question took him aback. He thought that Sakura already forgot about that matter...?

"B-but Sakura-chan-"

"Why Naruto? Don't you want to give him to me?" She asked with a begging tone. When Naruto didn't answer, she hastily pushed herself away from Naruto and shook his shoulders. "You're going to return him to me, aren't you? Why aren't you answering me?!"

"Miss Sakura-"

"Don't come closer you liar businessman!" She yelled at Kakashi when she saw that he's walking to them. When Kakashi did what she told, she shook the blonde again, now with more force. "You know that I don't like you, right? That Sasuke-kun's my only happiness. I tried to be friends with you because I want to get closer to him! So, you idiot, give him back to me!"

For the umpteenth time that day, Naruto became shock. So, Sakura was just pretending all along? She only wanted Sasuke so she put an act about worrying about him? How could he not notice it before? Sakura's right, he's an idiot... But he's not stupid. Naruto had finally decided and he would answer her without any second thoughts.

He grabbed her arms to stop her from shaking him. His action even made Sasuke curious.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry but... I won't give Sasuke up..." he looked intently in her eyes. "I won't do it because..."

"No! I won't allow it! Naruto, you'll pay for thi-!" Suddenly, Sakura was knocked out. It seemed like Sasuke injected something on her arm and it made her fall asleep. She fell onto Naruto's arms.

"Good thing I brought this syringe with me." Kakashi said as he took back the thing from Sasuke. He then looked at the sleeping girl, and took a deep breath.

"So troublesome..." He added while shaking his head.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at him then looked at each other for they remembered Shikamaru and his famous phrase.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Hooh! This is my longest chapter by far! And because (maybe) you've waited so long for this chapter, I think I'm gonna give you a lemon in the next one! Wahahaha :D**


	17. The Onsen Trip!

**Accidentally In Love**

**Author's Notes: Hello minna-san! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for almost three weeks! I'm really sorry! And also, I'm apologizing ahead of time for something… and what's that? You'll know later…**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - The Onsen Trip**

Naruto slumped his head on his desk quite hastily. The blonde then ruffled his hair with his whole face facing his desk not so pleasantly.

It had already been a week since 'that' incident happened, but Naruto couldn't forget it. He's guilty enough, but what's making it worse was that Sakura transferred to other school the day after it. Naruto's still blaming himself- thinking that it was his fault that she decided to do that. But, he's not having any regrets at all... He could call it selfishness, but even after everything that happened, giving Sasuke up was the last thing that Naruto wanted to do.

_'But still, it's my fault that Sakura-chan cried! I could...I could just give Sasuke to her, but I couldn't! No, I wouldn't!'_

Kiba raised his brows in curiousity. Ever since Sakura transferred, Naruto was always out-of-it, and he's not hanging with him that much anymore... Well, he could understand the guy... Sakura's transfer had been very hard on him; after all, Naruto likes her.

Kiba made no move to comfort him ever since he became depressed like that, but he's feeling sorry for the blonde. Actually, he's silently counting on that Uchiha guy, after all, he's Naruto's 'best friend' since childhood. Kiba felt jealous, but he's not in love with Naruto, mind you! He's just not used to Naruto hanging out with anybody other than him. He always thought that he's the 'best friend', but, oh well, there's nothing to mope about. Right?

One particular area in Class A's classroom was filled with a dark aura that almost all the students dreaded to go there, let alone glance at it. The dark aura was expectedly coming from Sasuke, and all his classmates were practically shrieking in fear. Even the girls who liked to greet him a 'good morning' couldn't do it for they were afraid that the Uchiha might kill them.

"I wonder what happened to Sasuke-kun... He was like that for a week now." One of the Sasuke fangirls whispered to another.

The other fangirl-slash-classmate trembled as she took a glance at the stoic guy, then quickly looked away when she felt goosebumps all over her body. She couldn't stand to look at 'her' Sasuke-kun in that state! "I-I can feel a killing intent on him! W-w-we better stay away f-for now!"

Both girls gulped as they retreated with their heads held low and their eyes in tears.

Sasuke heaved a sigh. Finally, all those 'things' around him decided to stay away from him (in which he found it ironic because he was literally the 'thing'). Those people were keeping him distracted because of their consistent questions which went throughout the week. It made his head hurt.

The dark-haired man crossed his arms against his chest and narrowed his eyes. He started to reminisce what happened after the terrible incident with that bitch.

_Sleeping soundly on the couch, on Naruto's-and Sasuke's couch specifically was a pink-haired girl named Sakura. With her calm features, one wouldn't think that she just did what she did just a while ago-crying, insanely snapping on someone, screaming, yelling, and none of them were nice things. But Sasuke didn't see her in a new light, because he had known from the start that Sakura could be that kind of girl. It didn't surprise him, actually. But what surprised him was the impact of it on Naruto... His Naruto was totally blaming himself for what happened- that it was his fault that Sakura got terribly hurt... Sasuke was thinking otherwise, he wasn't biased, and even if he was, he knew that none of it was the blonde's fault. _

_He was currently staring, with passionate hate, on the girl sleeping. If only he's programmed to be a killing machine, Sakura would be first in his list._

_"I didn't expect it to happen now of all times..."_

_A man stood beside him, and Sasuke knew who it was. Sasuke didn't respond, nor look at the man beside him. He just switched his sight to look at the wall. After all, looking at the wall was much refreshing than looking at Sakura._

_Kakashi sighed. He wasn't expecting an answer from Sasuke, so when it didn't come, he wasn't surprised. The masked man's just talking to himself. _

_The dead silence went on for another 5 minutes- with Sasuke and Kakashi just standing beside each other, with Sakura still sleeping. None of them tried to speak, as they were both recollecting all the scenes thatw just happened. Until, Sasuke's mind drifted to what Kakashi said a while ago._

_"You said you didn't expect this to happen now, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Kakashi, still not looking at him, paused for a while. "I mean-" _

_"You couldn't possibly mean that you knew this would happen, right?"_

_"I expected that this would happen. But I never knew that it would be today-tonight...when you and Naruto-kun were completely comfortable with being boyfriends now..." _

_At last, Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a bewildered face. But he redeemed himself quickly and held himself composed again. "Why didn't you tell us right away that Sakura was 'my supposed-to-be' owner? That way, we could've been avoided her."_

_Kakashi faced him too, and even though he was indirectly acussed of being also at fault by Sasuke, be remained calm. "Because the Kronos Heaven's President said so. And I can't disobey his orders, can I, Sasuke?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Anyway-"_

_"Who is the President anyway? I want to talk to him."_

_Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke actually surprised him with that statement. "Oh no you can't.. Not yet. The President is so strict and he doesn't want others to question his decision, especially a product-like you." _

_Sasuke felt the urge to be offended with that answer. But it's true, why would a company president want to talk to a thing like him? But, if ever he met the company's president one day, Sasuke would surely beat the hell out of him._

_"My, speaking lf the President-" Kakashi's deep voice snapped him out of his musings. "I need to go to the company now. Ja ne!" _

_And before Sasuke knew it, Kakashi was gone, and the door was open. Did Kakashi just use the front door? Oh yeah, there's no need to go out through Naruto's bedroom window. Not only because the bedroom door's locked, but also because there's no use to secretly sneak into their apartment anymore._

_The dark-haired guy's sight remained on the open door. He walked to close it, but he didn't lock it- in case Sakura wanted to go out once she woke up. Sasuke's going to confront Naruto, and though he's not programmed to comfort anybody- even his boyfriend- he felt the need to. _

_Sasuke then headed to Naruto's room, but the door was locked. _

_"Naruto." He called, but no response came from inside. Sasuke could think of two reasons-it's either Naruto didn't want to see anybody right now, or he's just asleep. Sasuke hoped for the latter. To know which one was the corect answer, Sasuke decided to do his best strategy._

_"Naruto, if you're currently awake but moping right now, and you really don't want to open this door- then I'll destroy this door and push you on the ground and rape you." He threatened with a surprisingly straight face. He wasn't serious anyway. Now, all he needed to do was wait._

_Sasuke was beginning to think that the blonde really was asleep, but when he was about to turn back, the door unexpectedly opened revealing a blonde with his head low. _

_"You b-bastard... Come in..." Naruto said. His eyes were covered by his fringe, and his voice was kinda husky. _

_Sasuke smirked, but he was as well irritated because Naruto didn't want Sasuke to notice his eyes- his probably puffy red eyes because of crying. _

_"Hey, why'd you made me open the door? I thought you're going to come in, teme..." _

_Sasuke smirked. His plan worked. "I do, but I won't unless you look at me."_

_"No, I won't. You just want to talk to me, right? Why are you such a bastard?"_

_"Hn. I can't believe an idiot like you could also cry.."_

_The blonde was silent._

_"You opened the door because you don't want me to rape you, or..." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and raised his head. He's right, Naruto's eyes had been red from crying. "...you want me to do other things to you?" Sasuke smiled evilishly._

_The blonde's face suddenly reddened and his eyes were wide. "T-teme! Y-you...how dare you say t-that at times like these?!"_

Naruto blushed. Why did he also have to remember that scene? He ruffled his hair, cursing Sasuke for saying that he would rape him even when he's depressed.

But, at least_.. 'At least, Sasuke-teme comforted me... Wait, was that called comforting? He just listened to my pathetic self-blaming, then embraced me to sleep... Well, he was so sweet back then and even though he's such an ass, I felt so comfortable with him being there... Before, I don't want anyone to talk to me, let alone see me when I'm depressed.. but it's different with the teme...' _Naruto's face heated. He once again buried his face onto his desk._ 'What's happening to me? Am I that madly and deeply in love with the bastard?! Arghh!'_

* * *

It was a fine Saturday afternoon and Naruto and Sasuke's apartment was apparently empty.

A certain black-haired guy was currently sitting on a sofa, with a jumpy and irritating blonde beside him. He didn't want to be in this place, but the idiot forced him to come, too.

"Hey teme, why are you silent? Are you afraid of Iruka?" Naruto leaned in and whispered. If they weren't in this place and Naruto would whisper to him like that, he wouldn't be able to restrain and just jump him. Thankfully, a brown-haired man walked out from the kitchen when he's about to lose control. Naruto stood to help him carry the tray he's holding. But the man made a stop motion with his hand, implying that he could handle a little thing like that. The blonde nodded smiling, and went to sit beside Sasuke again.

"It's been a while since you last visit me, Naruto." The man-named Iruka happily placed two plates of sliced cake in front of Naruto and Sasuke. "And to think you'll also bring a friend with you, I'm so delighted."

Naruto chuckled. He nudged the guy beside him to at least greet his guardian and former teacher. Sasuke immediately got the hint then smiled at the man.

"Hello. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's boyfri-" A nudge. "-I mean, Naruto's friend."

Iruka blinked. He just thought he had heard something different from Sasuke a while ago. But, oh well, he might just be hearing things. "That's great! It's the first time that Naruto brought a friend here. Oh wait, you also brought Kiba here, ne Naruto?"

The blonde swallowed the last bite of his cake before answering his guardian. "Yeah! But that was when we're still in middle school!" He replied happily.

Sasuke's eye twiched. The mere mention of that dog's name annoyed him. And now that Naruto and Iruka's conersation went to Kiba, Sasuke's jealousy pent up. He couldn't stand a thought of Naruto talking happily about that guy. He didn't let Naruto notice it, but everytime Kiba hangs oug with them, Sasuke couldn't help but be possessive. He knew Kiba's just a friend to his dobe, but he just found him a threat more than Sakura.

"-and when Kiba accidentally broke your favourite vase, I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous reaction!" The blonde then bursted out into a fit of laughter, and Iruka laughed too. And Sasuke didn't like that sheer of happiness coming from Naruto from thinking about the dog guy.

"Iruka is so nice, he even give us tickets to the famous hot springs in Konoha!" Naruto held out the tickets in the air cheerfully while they were walking. The two just left Iruka's house and were currently heading home. It's obvious that Naruto enjoyed visiting there; Sasuke enjoyed a bit too, Iruka's such a kind man after all. And also, even though the two idiots(Naruto and apparently, Iruka) talked about Naruto and Kiba's friendship almost the whole time, Iruka also told him stories about Naruto and his childhood. That alone made Sasuke forget his annoyance.

Naruto slumped on their sofa comfortably once they reached the apartment. Finally, after a tiring day at Iruka's place, they're home again. It's a good thing that they already ate dinner at his place, so there's no need to cook dinner anymore. Sasuke sat on the sofa opposite the blonde.

"Oi teme, we're going to the hot springs tomorrow, night? It's a waste if we won't use these free tickets."

"If you really like to, then we'll go."

Naruto jumped from his seat excitedly. "Really? That's great! I haven't been in the hot springs before! I'm so excited, teme!"

'So cute,' Sasuke thought while looking at Naruto's childlike expression. "Hn."

"Uh anyway, will your body be alright when you soak in the hot spring? Even though you can take a bath, a hot spring is still different, ne? Are you sure you'll not malfunction?" Naruto asked innocently.

"I think my body will be fine in a hot spring. And also, you're so excited going so if I say that I can't, you would be your idiotic self and sulk."

Naruto didn't know but what the other guy said made him blush. It's almost as if he's saying that he didn't want Naruto to be disappointed and that he wanted Naruto to be happy. Naruto secretly smiled. But he put a pouty face as a front.

"I'm not like that! And I don't sulk that easily! But, are you sure that nothing bad will happen to you?"

"Of course."

Naruto grinned. "Then it's decided! We're going to the hot springs tomorrow! I'm so excited!"

Sasuke just nodded approvingly. And the rest of the night was filled with a dark haired guy teasing a blonde one into kissing him.

"Yosh! Hot springs, here we come!"

"You're so noisy, dobe."

"Shut up, teme. I'm just excited, is all!"

"We aren't the only ones in this bus, idiot." Sasuke poked Naruto's head with the rolled flyer he's holding. Naruto sticked out his tongue to him just to irritate him more. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked outside the window. A few minutes more and they'll finally reach their destination.

Actually it wasn't Naruto's noisiness which made him annoyed, it was the squeals of those ladies inside the bus they were riding in. He could feel their eyes on them like a prey. _'Just a few minutes, you just need to endure a few minutes until you'll keep off these girls and get Naruto again all to yourself.'_ Sasuke smiled when the bus finally stopped, and all the passengers went out one by one.

Even Sasuke was in awe when the reception lady told then that the tickets were for V.I.P.s and that they would be able to have a hot spring all by themselves. Of course, Naruto was so delighted by it that he almost couldn't wait to soak in the refreshing warm water. They hurriedly went to their room, which was amazingly wide for the two of them.

"Are you going to the hot spring right away?" Sasuke asked as they placed their bags down.

"Hmm, maybe not. I'm gonna rest for a while then eat. And then..to the hot springs we go!" He even raised his fist in the air.

Sasuke didn't say anything as his mind played with perverted thoughts about Naruto and him, naked, and together.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

**I'm really sorry guys! I had promised you a lemon last time but I wasn't able to do it! I just realized that I needed to cut the part here so the next chapter would be more appropriate for the smex… I hope you'll understand… but really, there will be a lemon in the next chapter! And it'll be updated on Thursday**


	18. The Consummation of Ownership

**Accidentally In Love**

* * *

**WARNING: When life gives you LEMON, you'll have a nosebleed!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - The Consummation of Ownership**

Naruto looked at the provided yukatas for him and the other guy. The look of disapproval was visible in his features. Sasuke looked at him with curiosity as he took both of the yukatas from the basket. He handed one to Naruto and the blonde took it rather disgustingly.

"Why are we provided only blue yukatas? I don't don't like them, but aren't there orange ones?"

Sasuke almost slapped his forehead. So that was why Naruto looked disappointed once he saw the robes...? He's so shallow.

"You complain too much, dobe. Just wear it and enjoy the hot spring just what you wanted."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Well, blue's fine t- T-teme, what are you doing? W-Why are you s-s-stripping in front of me? -What are you going to do to me?" He looked with horror at Sasuke who just started to strip his clothes off. He rapidly took steps back-thinking that he should protect something-his virginity.

Naruto trembled more when Sasuke, once finished removing his clothes and leaving only boxer shorts, straightened his toned body to look at him.

What was Sasuke going to do to him? At this time and place? He wouldn't allow that! Even though-

-he had the chance to roam his eyes on the taller guy's body-

-around Sasuke's pale skin, but not so pale that he looked like someone sick; his firm muscles in his biceps and his abdomen, they're too perfect to be neglected... Naruto's eyes sank lower-lower until it reached Sasuke's boxers, and how it fit him perfectly in shape. It was tight that it's making Sasuke's round bulgy...thing visible. It's been a long time since he last saw Sasuke's naked body and seeing him at that state again made him gulp. He wasn't thinking that Sasuke has a very nice body, was he? Why was this happening to him? He remembered when he first saw the raven's fully naked body and recalled that he wasn't affected at all. If there's something he felt about seeing Sasuke before, that was envy-he was envious of Sasuke's...size. But was why it different now? Because as far as he could think, he's starting to feel...aroused...?

"No, I'm not feeling like that at all!" He said out loud as he hastily shook his head. 'I love Sasuke-teme but it's still wrong to imagine him doing perverted things to me!' He continued on shaking his head.

"What are you mumbling about, moron?"

"I'm not a moro-" Naruto looked at Sasuke with awe. "You're already wearing your yukata?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if the answer's not obvious yet. "Yes. Why do you think I stripped my clothes for? I'm not an idiot. I already have knowledge about wearing robes in hot spring inns like this."

Dumbfounded, Naruto nodded. He's such an idiot for thinking about silly things! Why hasn't he thought that they must only leave underwear when wearing yukatas!? Really, he's really stupid!

"Anyway, what are you thinking about huh, Naruto?" Sasuke held a smirk. "Why are you blushing?"

"N-Nothing at all! Stupid teme!" He turned around quickly, with his back facing Sasuke, as he was preparing to take his clothes off too. "I'm just going to change my clothes, too." He mumbled.

Sasuke raised his brows and smiled. Just what was his dobe thought he would do? If that's what Sasuke was thinking, then he couldn't blame Naruto. After all that's what he was thinking of doing, too.

Sasuke watched as Naruto started taking off his shirt. The now uncovered tan skin seemed to be inviting him to touch it. He continued observing as the blonde bent lower to slide his jeans off his legs. That caused to emphasize his ass-round and pompous- enough for Sasuke to unconsciously lick his lips. After a while, Naruto's pants was gone, letting his thighs be seen by prey eyes.

"Teme, about Sakura-chan..." He whipped his head to look at Sasuke when a hand trapped him to the wall. "Sas...ke?" He nervously turned his head at Sasuke and saw his serious face. How and when did the teme get so close? And trapped him to the wall of all things? He was so close that he could feel Sasuke's hot breath against his nape. Naruto's heartbeat rate was driving him crazy!

"Don't..." Sasuke panted subtely. "...talk about that girl right now."

Naruto's heart beat faster more than he could ever imagine. Why was Sasuke's voice like that? And why was he...panting? He wouldn't think of doing that, would he? All the heat came up to his face and all other parts of his body. Actually, it's not a good thing that he's not wearing his yukata yet, as he was still stark naked with his lower part only covered in tight boxers.

"Sasuke? W-What are you going to d-do?" This was bad... Naruto's cock was getting hard just by hearing the other guy's voice. But no, it's not right to feel that way!

"What do you think am I going to do?" Sasuke's starting to feel impatient.. About what? Everything about wanting Naruto at that moment. And now that there's chance, he couldn't think of doing anything else.

Naruto gulped. "Don't do anythi- O-Oi Sasuke, where are you touchi- Ah..hh.." Naruto closed his eyes as the black haired guy kissed his neck then sucked on it. The feeling was unbearably good that he was able to let out an unintentional moan. Of course he was embarrassed after. He struggled.

Sasuke's free left hand wrapped around his abdomen to keep him in place and to stop his struggles. "Tch, don't move...dobe." That whisper made Naruto's body stiff and unable to move. It sent chills all around his body.

"B-But-"

Naruto's complain was cut off as his face was pulled close to Sasuke and his lips was kissed roughly. He let out a soft moan as he opened his mouth and Sasuke's wet tongue entered.

_'I'm so embarrassing! Why am I letting Sasuke do this to me? But it's not like I hate it...' _

Naruto then turned his whole body to Sasuke, pressing against each other. Passionately theh kissed, and at the same time, hands roaming around each others' flesh. Naruto decided to just fuck up all his complains; they're no use after all. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he's liking the way how their members were brushing against each other and how Sasuke's hands cupped his ass and neck.

Sasuke placed his hand on the hem of the blonde's boxers and slowly pulled it down. Naruto parted from Sasuke a bit to let it slide down. Once it reached the floor, their lips met again in a rather heated kiss. They pressed their hard cocks together as well.

"Haa... Sasuke-teme..."

Sasuke left his lips to kiss his pink and hard nipples. He reflexively arched his back to give more access to the supple part. Sasuke rolled his tongue around, then sucked and bit. Naruto whimpered in pleasure. He didn't know that a guy's nipple was also a part of the body to feel that kind of pleasure. But, he almost shrieked when Sasuke suddenly inserted a finger inside his ass. "W-What are you doing?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at him with lust filled eyes. "This is where I'm going to enter you.." He then moved his finger in and out of Naruto in a fast motion which caused the blonde to gasp in surprise.

"Ahh..." Naruto panted. He's starting to feel it. The pleasure of Sasuke's finger inside him. Then another finger was inserted and Naruto couldn't take it anymore. As well as Sasuke.

"Sas...ha..." The blonde started to rock his body with the feel of those sinful fingers but felt frustrated when they left his hole. He let out a disappointed groan.

"Impatient, are we?" Sasuke chuckled as he took off his boxers, freeing his own dripping rock hard cock pointed at Naruto. Naruto may not admit it, but his eyes widened at the sight. He still couldn't believe that it made him want for more. Never in his life did he imagine that a penis could make him this excited. But as fate may like it, it made him so excited that he couldn't wait. He could care less about being bottom, as long as it's Sasuke- as long as it's with Sasuke, he wouldn't mind about any other.

It didn't take a minute until his sweaty body was lifted to the wall, it's a good thing that it's not wooden, and his legs were spread apart by Sasuke. They didn't have any prepared lube, as none of them was expecting this to really happen, so they just settled on the leaking precum. Sasuke positioned himself, and while kissing Naruto, he slowly entered Naruto's tight and hot hole- and it felt too good that none of them was able to keep their voices silent. The receptionist told them that the rooms were sound proof anyway.

Sasuke started slowly, but after a while, his thrusts became faster and deeper that even Naruto couldn't keep up anymore.

"Ahh..Sas'ke...ahh...!" Naruto panted as he and Sasuke created a rhythm. He rocked his hips up and down as Sasuke was thrusting into him. The pain he felt a while ago was gone and pleasure replaced it.

"Naru...to.. Nggh..."

Pants and moans were the only noise they could hear, as well as the sound of Sasuke's cock slapping Naruto's ass. Naruto felt like his heart's going to burst because of all this.

"Sasuke, I...love you!" He then said then wrapped his arms around the other guy tightly. Suddenly, Sasuke's thrusts stopped and Naruto almost felt empty until he looked at the black haired guy's expression.

Sasuke was looking at him, with the same lustful eyes, but with other emotions... He seemed so shocked with what he just heard, but it's not a negative reaction. Naruto then felt like his heart's going to overflow with so much love when Sasuke smiled...with full of affection and love. It seemed like as if everything stopped moving. But it moved again when Sasuke started moving inside Naruto again. He yelped on surprise but he wasn't angry.

"Teme, you surprised me!"

Sasuke smirked. "I love you, too, Naruto." Then he captured his lips once again, and at the same time, pulling inside and out of Naruto. The blonde wrapped his legs around his hips and heavy panting filled the whole room more than ever.

"M-More...Sasuke...faster!"

"Ha...Naruto!"

"Cumming...!"

"Hnn..."

Their speed became faster as both of them were already close to their limit. Naruto came first, spurting his juice on his and Sasuke's abdomens. Sasuke decided to come inside Naruto, which he allowed, making Naruto feel full. Sasuke slowly pulled out his cock as he and Naruto kissed again, with drool coming out from their mouths. Their lips then parted with a pop, and Sasuke brought Naruto down to sit on the floor.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

This chapter was all about the lemon and I'm sorry about that… also, please forgive my crappy smex writing… But I hope you enjoyed reading it! It's not as good as the others but I tried my hardest! Hahaha!


	19. Of Questions and Answers

**Accidentally In Love**

**Author's Notes: Oh my gosh, I took too long to update! I'm so sorry, had a major writer's block. But I'm still thankful because of your awesome reviews! Also, thank you for encouraging me every time, especially with my crappy lemon writing! They are what keeps me going, and also Sasuke and Naruto's undying love for each other! **

**Warning: Sex, Angst, Naruto's whiny self (hehehe)**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Of Questions and Answers**

"Shit teme, my butt still hurts..." A whine came from a blonde who's currently lying on the futon.

His companion, or should he say—boyfriend, snorted with a smile. "Sorry"

Naruto, once he saw the smile coming from the bastard, stood rather hastily from the cushion. "What was that smile about, huh? You bastard! You don't look sorry at—oww! Hurts! Hurts!" The blonde fell on the cushion while cupping his butt. He then rolled while avoiding the floor to touch his aching ass. "This is all your fucking fault, Sasuke!" He cried.

Sasuke—who was currently lying beside him all the time while Naruto whined and cursed at him, wasn't actually listening to Naruto's complains. And the reason for that smile? Was it their long, hot, steamy love-making? Or was it about how adorable his blonde was during and after the 'ahem'? No, it wasn't any of them... Sasuke's smiling because he's happy- happy that Naruto finally admitted his feelings, and that's enough for his heart to be overflowed with love for his idiot blonde. He didn't know if it's humanely possible or if it's possible for a robot like him to feel so much love for a person—it's too much to drive him insane but he liked it. But then, he wouldn't let Naruto see this mushy and corny side of him, would he?

So, Sasuke looked at Naruto whose face was buried on the pillow while holding his buttcheeks. Seeing that, his thoughts switched from the pure and uncorrupted ones to evil and perverted ones. It wandered to how Naruto moaned, panted and begged while holding him tight. He also couldn't erase Naruto's cute expressions, and those were enough to drive him mad over and over again. 'I wonder if we can have a second round...?' He smirked, switching his gaze finally at Naruto's face. But instead of seeing the other guy's cute crying expression, he saw Naruto looking at him with horror.

"NO!" Naruto yelled. "I know what you're thinking with that perverted smirk of yours, teme!" He said as if he could read Sasuke's mind.

"Wh—''

"I'll tell you now, after this time, I won't let you e...enter me again!" Naruto felt himself blushing so he quickly buried his face on the pillow. He continued whispering, "Even though I love you..."

"Hn." Sasuke responded, and it made Naruto angry—well, at least that's what he wanted the other guy to see.

The blonde lifted his head to show the other guy that he's indeed not happy with what had happened. "That's all you gotta say? Hn? You damn bastard, I hate you!" He once again dropped his face on the pillow. Truthfully, he felt like he's acting like a girl, but no one could really blame him, right? He might be pretending to be mad but his butt totally hurt, and he didn't imagine it would be like that. By agreeing to have sex with Sasuke, he thought he might get the upper hand but just as what happens usually, Sasuke was able to dominate him. Not that he didn't likeit; it's just that his manly pride became tainted with so many perverted acts of his boyfriend. But he really didn't mean when he said he hated Sasuke, after all, he's so in love with him that he'd be willing to do that again with his teme. Naruto just didn't want Sasuke to know so that his ass won't be abused that badly.

"I'm really sorry, Naruto..."

Naruto heard all of a sudden and his ears perked up. Was Sasuke's voice always been that...gentle? Naruto couldn't see the guy's face but with that kind of tone, he could only imagine a very sincere look coming from the bastard. But it could also be that Sasuke just made his voice to seem so apologetic when in truth he's making an I-can-deceive-you-with-my-apologetic-tone-you-idio tic-dobe voice, right? Naruto decided that he wouldn't wait for any longer to answer that so he slowly looked up at Sasuke and was surprised. This time, the black-haired guy wasn't smirking nor smiling, he was looking at Naruto with a serious face—and it had Naruto taken aback. And for the first time, he thought that Sasuke looked so beautiful... As if he was totally in awe, Naruto almost forgot to breathe.

"It's okay..." Naruto unconsciously replied breathlessly.

Sasuke then blinked as if he wasn't expecting Naruto to forgive him that easily, then he heartwarmingly smiled. "I'm glad."

Naruto smiled back, but, as fast as a bullet, Naruto's eyes widened. He finally got his consciousness back and he realized what he had said. His cheeks reddened and he covered his mouth with his hand. _'Idiot!'_ He scolded himself.

"B-But I won't let you do that t-thing to me again!"

Sasuke raised his brows proudly then shrugged. "Like I'll let you stop me," His smile grew wider. "...Naruto.."

**'Ba-thump'** Went Naruto's heart and his face heated. Was it him or Sasuke's voice became sexier when he called his name? Oh no, was his boxers getting tighter? _'No, I can't get hard just by hearing his s-sexy voice! And here I am telling him not to do that to me anymore!' _He closed his eyes and shook his head, not noticing that Sasuke's been watching him._ 'No, no, no, no, no!' _Was the mantra inside his head. _'And no, he can't see what's happening between my legs!'_

But suddenly, Naruto's furious head-shaking was stopped when a hand came up to his chin and lifted it. When he finally opened his blue eyes, they were met by shining black orbs. And Naruto's heart seemed to stop for a split second there.

"Say that again, Naruto..." was the gentle voice of the previously perverted guy.

Actually, it didn't came to Naruto's mind to ask how Sasuke could change from being a sex machine to a lovey-dovey boyfriend in less than a minute. After all, he also loved that 'personality' of him. But who knows, maybe Sasuke was just deceiving him again? Also, he didn't know what Sasuke was talking about. All he knew was he's thankful that the confusion caused his hard-on to flag down. Yeah.

"What is it teme?"

Naruto laughed inside his head. This teme's probably just teasing him agai—

"Say again that you love me…"

And Naruto's legs felt weak for the umpteenth time. How dare Sasuke catch him off guard? He felt like he's in a romance soap opera with the way Sasuke's making him feel... It's almost embarrassing.

Both were sat on the floor now, both were still naked with just boxers on—one was anticipating for the other to do as he requested, and the other was feeling like he could melt with the intense gaze of the other—waiting for him to say what he'd been wanting to hear. And that said guy couldn't make his heartbeat go slower even for just a moment.

"I..." he started nervously.

"Hm?"

"I... love you, Sasuke-teme..." Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes for a second but quickly held his gaze away. It's because his heartbeat grew faster when their eyes met, and he's afraid that he might get caught up in the moment and kiss those pink lips that was Sasuke's. But, he felt a lot lighter once he said those words again to his beloved._ 'Ha, beloved? I'm really turning into a schoolgirl! Damn it!'_ But when he heard the taller male's next question, all thoughts were blown away together with Naruto's **'manly pride'**.

"Since when?" Sasuke's curious and loving tone asked him while looking at the blushing blonde intently. And, if they weren't in a confession-after-sex moment, Sasuke would have kissed those still-swolen lips right there and then. Boy, would he loved to do that every day!

Naruto fidgeted. He's hesitating if he would finally tell Sasuke everything. It's absurd to admit, but, he's shy to confess how he fell in love with the bastard. But he could already feel Sasuke's waiting expression, just like a guy's expression when he's waiting for the girl he's courting to say 'Yes'. And he's thinking that if he didn't answer right away, Sasuke might jump him.

"Since..." the blonde muttered. Sasuke brought his left ear closer to Naruto as the blonde's voice was too soft, and he might not hear what he would say next. Seeing that, Naruto then intended to make his voice a little louder for Sasuke. "...the first day you went to school... When Sakura-chan asked who you are and you said that you're my boyfriend, I felt happy. Well, I didn't know that I'm already feeling that way for you then!" He flailed his hands defensively. "...but I think that's when it's started..."

Sasuke sure was surprised. He didn't expect that it was that long since Naruto started having feelings for him. But nonetheless, he's glad to hear it. It may not be noticeable, but his head's been in a daze since Naruto told him that he loved him. If being composed most of the time wasn't in his Personality Input Program, he knew he'd be on the edge right now for falling for this guy so badly, so he's thankful. At least he could still smile calmly.

"So, that's how it is..." Sasuke nodded as if to confirm it himself then smiled. "So, that means that you're actually jealous when you saw me and Sakura at the gym that day?" Sasuke could only chuckle with Naruto's funny embarrassed expression once he heard the question.

"Y-yes..."

"But why didn't you tell me? Remember when I followed you home and asked you why'd you run away and you said 'it's nothing'? You should've just told me then!"

Naruto looked as if he was about to cry. The playful and fluffy atmosphere was suddenly turning into a depressing one... Actually, remembering it made Naruto want to cry again. But it wasn't because he's feeling jealous again, but because that was the time that he lied to Sasuke.

Naruto looked down, the feeling of guilt enveloping him. "Because... eventhough you're saying that you love me, I... I know that you're only saying it—you only feel that because you're supposed to feel so... I felt like in the end, I would be the one hurting because... because..."

"I'm a robot?" Naruto quickly snapped his head to look at Sasuke and his eyes widened. The black-haired guy had a pained look on his face, and even how much he wanted to hide it, Naruto could still see-could still feel that it's been hard for Sasuke too. It's alwayd been hard for him-why hadn't Naruto realize it sooner? That even though Sasuke's a robot, or a human doll, he's been hurting as much as Naruto, and that's because he's a robot-a manmade technical object which had been programmed to love his owner—a creation which/who was supposed to have no real emotions unless his program provide him some. But, why had everything felt so real? Those kisses, 'I love you's', smiles, and everything that Sasuke does felt so much human-like for Naruto... How could Naruto be that selfish_? That self-centered?_ All these time, Sasuke's trying to show him real love—a love which was not just brought by computer command, but a love that Sasuke really feels for him.

"Why aren't you answering, Naruto?" A gentle voice brought him out from his musings. And a soft hand made its way over the blonde's eyes, wiping the tears away. Naruto had been crying? He didn't notice it.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry... I didn't know that tears fell down..." Naruto pulled his head away slightly from the hand to wipe his tears on his own. He's starting to think like a girl and now, he's crying like a girl? How girly could he get?

"Why are you—"

"Why..." he cut off Sasuke's question. Sasuke raised his brows curiously.

"Why are you still so _calm_...? I lied to you didn't I? And I even hesitated to tell you that I love you because all this time I'm thinking that I'm the only one to get hurt because you really don't feel anything...because you're a r-robot... I'm only thinking of myself and..." Naruto's tears broke down into a dam. "...and I hate myself for it!" He then covered his face by the back of his hand as his sobs filled the whole room. With the way he's acting, he didn't know what Sasuke's thinking of him, but it hurt so much to care. Sasuke's done so much for him, and though there were times that he got to trouble because of the dark-haired guy's perverseness, Sasuke's always there for him.

All of a sudden, Naruto's body was pulled by a gravity-like force as an arm snaked around his body and embraced him with warmth. His head was against a chest and unintentionally, he heard a fast beating of the owner's heart. It matched his own heartbeats.

"I don't care if you think of me that way, after all, it's true. I'm just a robot and even I couldn't tell otherwise. But I'm sure..." Sasuke grabbed both Naruto's shoulder's and gently pulled him away from his embrace to look at Naruto's face—who was then flushed by everything. "...I'm sure that I'm in love with you and this has nothing to do with me being programmed to love you!"

And even before Naruto could sink the words Sasuke said in his mind, the other guy hotly captured his lips with his own and passionately kissed him. Naruto didn't even dare to think as he kissed back, as passionate as his boyfriend, as their lips created a sync, Sasuke even biting his lower lip. He hungrily groaned, then when Sasuke licked his lips, he immediately opened his mouth, welcoming the soft muscle which deliciously entered his wet cavern. Their tongues rolled together, and Naruto elicited a moan as he put his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Naruto's the one to break the kiss first as he finally noticed that he's on Sasuke's lap now. He didn't care anyway, and he didn't feel like putting a distance even though there's something hard poking against his clothed rear. A saliva bridge was formed when their lips parted, and Sasuke happily licked it all the way over to Naruto's mouth. Sasuke smiled, and when he grazed his sight on Naruto's blushing face (and even body), his hard-on felt unbearable at the moment. It felt even more unbearable when Naruto grinded his ass against Sasuke's aching cock.

"S-Sasuke..." The blonde moaned his name as he continued to hungrily grind their sensitive parts together. Sasuke grabbed his hips, as Naruto held onto Sasuke's shoulders for support. The friction alone was driving them crazy and both were about to explode. Naruto's boxers tightened a long while ago and he felt like he couldn't hold on any longer, too. Fuck everything he said about not letting Sasuke do him again, fuck their conversation just a short while ago, fuck it, because he's gonna make Sasuke fuck him.

Their lips met again, and this time it's full of impatience, hunger and lust and none of them cared. Sasuke tilted Naruto's head to change the angle of their kiss and to make it deeper. Sasuke's tongue was practically on Naruto's throat, and the blonde almost choked when Sasuke suddenly rubbed his clothed member to the back of Naruto's balls. Naruto made an 'eep' sound because of shock but then, he rubbed back. Desperately.

Moments later, Naruto was already riding Sasuke's cock—moving his ass up and down, pounding that hard flesh into his insides. Sasuke's arms were all around him, and his tongue was busy licking Naruto's hard nipples. He momentarily threw his back, as Naruto felt so good—**so good and so perfect** especially with his position. Never in his life that he imagined his boyfriend to ride him, to look that sexy while doing so. Sweat trickled down both their bodies.

Naruto stopped moving his hips up and down, and let Sasuke's cock to be buried deep inside him for a while, as he put his arms around Sasuke's neck again and kiss him. The kiss was sloppy, but it's enough to bring a million electric bolts through his veins. Naruto heard Sasuke mumbling incoherent words, but he could make out some **'you'resofuckin'perfect' **and **'feltsosogood'** from the taller guy. Naruto answered back with a moan and constant **'iloveyou's' **and **'sorry's'.**

Sasuke surprisingly then thrust his hips upward, which earned a surprised gasp and delicious moan from the guy on him. It also caused their lips to part, but it left Naruto's mouth open and eyes closed because Sasuke just hit the right spot— "There, deeper, Sa...ahh..suke... so...deep..."

Sasuke knitted his brows and panted, too, then continued to pound into the guy on his lap who was moaning so beautifully. He then kissed the guy's shoulder blades and collarbone, and run his tongue through it. "God Naruto...you're...nggh...so— perfect...want to—fuck you...hah..till you can't... stand—anymore..." He slowly-slowly rolled his hips then thrust into Naruto deeper, and he's sure that he just hit Naruto's good spot again because the blonde gripped him tightly and threw his head on his shoulder, panting and moaning like there's no tomorrow. "S'suke... so deep...I want...hah..more..more..nggh" He cried.

Sasuke continued to thrust slowly and deeply and Naruto's nails dug in his back. But they didn't hurt, as his mind was too occupied with the feeling of goodness inside his boyfriend. But the slow thrusts then became faster as both were closer to the edge and they held onto each other tighter. He kissed Naruto passionately again, tongues rolling against each others, both panted faster as the sensation was bringing them closer to their climax.

* * *

Sasuke brushed his hand against the soft and messy hair of his sleeping boyfriend. The blonde was peacefully and silently snoring, and Sasuke was just watching him. He smiled, remembering their second love-making that day. 'And it hasn't been an hour after the first round that we did it again.' He chuckled at his thought. He then caressed his hand over his lovely boyfriend's face, running his sight through Naruto's bare shoulders, and he found himself blushing once he noticed the hickies he marked at him. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was blushing, but he'd deny it if anyone would ever find him doing it. Looking Naruto's naked body, the image of him hungry and lusty for Sasuke, didn't leave Sasuke's mind for a second. It's too good to be true, and even Naruto's stubborn just after their first time (because of his hurting ass) he desperately welcomed Sasuke's cock into his hole again. "Moron." Sasuke commented grinning. He then brought the sheets upper Naruto's body to cover his bare body, in which if Sasuke didn't do it, he wouldn't be able to control himself again.

But, their sexy and hot moments weren't the only thing in his mind, as a matter of fact, it constituted just a little portion of what he's thinking about at that moment. His eyes lowered and the smile left his face when his thoughts reverted back to Naruto's confession-that he's worrying all this time that Sasuke's feelings for him were not true... Amd even though it hurt Sasuke when he knew that, he couldn't blame Naruto, could he? After all, Naruto's the human one, and his feelings were humanly true, unlike his because he's a robot. But, it's not true. Because even though it was in his program to 'love' the one to wake him up, he actually didn't 'love' Naruto the first time he saw him. In all honesty, what he felt was irritation once he knew how the guy acted, and he also felt shocked when the one to wake him up was a **guy**. But he just went with the flow because that's what his program was telling him to do.

Falling in love with Naruto went through a humanly way, and it wasn't that fast. But he fell in love with him nonetheless. Everything felt so true for Sasuke, like he was a real human, that he even checked his whole body to make sure he was just a robot. He found out that he really was, as he saw a barcode on his back, in the lower left part. He could also feel those mechanical joints, which were covered by his skin-like flesh. He could say then that he was disappointed that he was not human but a mere robot, but Naruto made him feel like he's a real person, a human, with a heart that could love. And he never and could never hate the blonde even when he knew that Naruto thought that him being a robot was an obstacle for his love. Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't mean to think that way, it's just because his feelings were true and sincere that he didn't want Sasuke to be burdened by his feelings.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto stirred in his sleep, and the dark-haired guy worried that he might wake up. Thankfully he didn't, because he just snuggled closer, probably dreaming that he's snuggling in his pillow. Naruto has a contented smile on his face, which Sasuke found very adorable. He then decided that he must stop thinking about depressing thoughts anymore, and jusy focus on loving this idiot blonde even more so that he wouldn't worry anymore.

The taller guy brought his face closer to the blonde's forehead and kissed it softly, not wanting him wake up yet. He had been so tired of their earlier activities and he needed to rest. Terribly. Sasuke, who was also lying beside him, let sleep wash over him too, as he's thinking that they could just go to the hotspring later. That day's long anyway, it's still just probably 2 in the afternoon, and they still have the evening to enjoy the warm bath. It crossed his mind that they haven't eaten lunch yet, but both seemed not to mind it because they just had a more delicious 'lunch' instead.

**-To Be Continued-**


	20. The Two Couples

**Accidentally In Love**

* * *

**Just a little while ago, I decided to call this chapter, together with Chapters 18&19: The Onsen Arc (haha, what a simple title!) And this chapter will be the second to the last part of the arc! **

**Seriously, I couldn't thank you enough for the amazing reviews and follows! Also, thanks for favoriting (is this even a word?) my story! I love you all! **

**This is probably the longest chapter by far. And this took longer to think about than I thought... I kinda lost inspiration… but here it is now! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - The Two Couples **

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes then looked at what's in front of him, but it's still the same thing he's seeing. He didn't want to believe it, so the blonde blinked his eyes again for several times, and when it's not disappearing before his sight, the blonde—

"My beloved ramen! Come to papa!"

Yeah. That's it. And our cute blonde's eyes sparkled as he dived into a pool of ramen. _Literally._ It was indeed a pool containing ramen and nothing less. And Naruto was happily swimming in it now, at the same time, filling his stomach with the gigantic ramen noodles.

"Wif if life!" Naruto said while his mouth was stuffed. He also had this ridiculous pose- with his both arms up and his left leg streched in the air—which could make everyone think he's just a crazy brat. Well, no one could blame him, after all his lifelong dream came true, and there's no freaking way that he needed self-restraint while enjoying his first love—ramen. (And apparently, what he had just said was, "This is life!")

Actually, everything in that ramen pool was abnormally larger than the real size of each ingredients of a normal ramen bowl. And Naruto, who was currently attacking the very big naruto(Japanese fish cake), looked like a shrimp in that oversized pool. Sure Naruto's body was soaked in ramen soup (and his clothes, too) and he definitely smelled like ramen but he didn't mind it one bit!

Bite bite bite—

Munch, munch, munch—

Gulp, gulp, gul—

**"Naruto."**

Naruto was about to take another bite of the naruto he's hugging when he heard a familiar voice calling to him. With his mouth still open, he glanced sideward at the person who called to him.

...

...

...

Naruto's jaw dropped.

Then, he gaped like a fish. Followed by the blonde biting his lower lip as if to suppress his laughter.

"Hey dobe, don't you dare lau—"

"BWAHAHAHA!" A sudden burst of laughter cut off what the now pissed raven would say. He glared at the blonde, as if telling him that if he laughed some more, blood would splatter all over. Naruto, seeing the glare, immediately stopped laughing, but when he caught sight one more time of that ridiculous outfit Sasuke was wearing, Naruto was again in a fit of laughter.

What was Sasuke's outfit anyway which caused Naruto's unstoppable laughter?

Actually, Sasuke wasn't wearing anything on top but a necktie. It was a simple necktie and there's nothing funny with Sasuke topless with only a normal looking tie on. But, what's so funny about it was what he's wearing on his lower half— it was a squid-shaped underwear, no, it's actually an abnormally large fried squid (which is usually in a stick and sold on the street) and it seemed like Sasuke used it to cover his probably naked bottom. And Naruto couldn't help but think that it looked too cute on Sasuke despite its almost phallic structure. Not that he'd say it to his face.

"Pfft, teme! What the-hahaha-hell is that? Hahahaha! You look so funny and shit!" Naruto intentionally dropped the fish cake because he needed to hold his hurting stomach which caused by his crazy laughter (and maybe also because of over-eating). He's even slapping his lap in the process.

While Naruto was definitely having fun in his boyfriend's appearance, a certain boyfriend was also utterly and completely amused at the stupid blonde. He grinned—manically. Followed by a low, "Heh." Which was obviously a chuckle. And it was heard by Naruto who immediately stopped laughing.

"Sasuke, why did you laugh? Are you laughing at me? Isn't it obvious that you're the one who should be laughed at?" He mocked. Then he continued laughing.

"Hn." Sasuke's lips curved up into a smirk. "How stupid can you get, dobe? Look at yourself."

Hearing it, Naruto stopped and raised his brows, looking confused as to why Sasuke said that. Then just just like a light bulb suddenly lit, his lips formed a knowing smirk.

"Ha. You're trying to distract me,huh teme?" Naruto said in a 'you're busted' tone. 'Ha! Got you teme! You thought distracting me would stop me from laughing at your humiliating get-up? You're wrong! Hahahahaha!' Naruto laughed internally.

After saying that,Naruto expected a defeated look on the other guy's features, but... it didn't come. Instead, he was surprised that the bastard's smirk grew even bigger this time and there's this glint in his eyes which tells him that he's dead meat. No, more like a meat to be ravished in any time now. Naruto shrieked as he suddenly felt really cold. He shivered. He hugged himself.

_Wait, why is it cold? And why does it feel that I'm wearing nothing? He tapped his arms and body and when he felt nothing but just his bare skin, he took that time to look at his own body and—_

"WAAAAAAAH! Why am I- Why am I naked?! And w-w-why am I also wearing a fried squid as an underwear?"

Naruto panicked and flailed. He looked back and forth at his squid-underwear and Sasuke's_. 'Oh my god, why am I also wearing this thing now?!' _He pointed at Sasuke angrily, and Sasuke, who was surprised that a finger was pointed at him accusingly, decided to insult the blonde by straightening his body and posed proudly like he was in an appealing outfit at all. Well, even though he's wearing something as weird as that, Sasuke's still as hot and sexy in all his glory. Of course, Naruto also realized it, that his boyfriend even looked sexier despite everything and anything. His finger visibly trembled, and he felt so small while comparing them. And there's also something that shocked Naruto while looking carefully at Sasuke's _'underwear'_. He looked at his own underwear,

Then at Sasuke's

Then at his,

Sasuke's—

"W-w-what's the meaning of **this**? Why is my squid smaller than yours, teme?!" He shouted in an angry tone, as if his complaint was a thing to be worried about. Nevertheless, the question took the other guy by surprise. He didn't expect that all of things, that was what his idiot blonde would notice. Even so, Naruto never failed to amuse him. He grinned in a perverted way.

The smirk wasn't left unnoticed by the blonde, and he just felt goose bumps all over his body. Seriously, if Naruto was right, Sasuke was probably turned on by now because of his question. Because even though he's stupid, he's not that stupid to realize after a few seconds that Sasuke's squid underwear was bigger, and apparently longer because Sasuke was literally bigger-down there. And it occurred to him that Sasuke already knew that those squid underwears were just representations of their... uh _that_.

Suddenly, Sasuke started walking closer to the pool, which had Naruto in it, looking dumbfounded while making a terrified face.

"T-teme where do you think you're going?" Naruto's voice shook, and he walked backwards to escape the approaching taller guy. He still could escape, yes, because once he got out of the pool he could run away from his predator. Naruto hurriedly turned around, only to bump to a wall. A wall?! There's no wall in here earlier, damn it!

He turned around again only to find Sasuke inches from him. His face made a doomed look as he was internally screaming! No, he's gonna get raped!

At last Sasuke's body was pressed into Naruto's naked flesh, their warm bodies getting even warmer, and their squids finally meeting each other. Naruto yelped, and he's so not feeling comfortable with Sasuke's squid pressing into his. He looked down at their squids squishing to each other, no, it's more like Sasuke's squid forcefully squishing into Naruto.

Naruto let out an 'Ack' as he couldn't stand that uncomfortable feeling. But why was he blushing? And he's feeling hot? And getting aroused? And Sasuke seemed to notice it too, cause he grinned evily and he brought his lips closer to Naruto's ear.

"What, Naruto, are you already feeling it?" Sasuke's breath ghosted over Naruto's ears and neck. Naruto's heart beat fast. And what he didn't expect was his blood rushing all over his body especially down there when he heard what Sasuke said next.

"Or... do you want to eat my _squid_?" Sasuke whispered in a deep, breathy voice. It brought Naruto's mind in a haze and more when Sasuke suddenly licked his earlobe. He shivered and he blushed even deeper. No way, his rational mind and self restraint was being washed away by Sasuke tide of perverseness.

"Come on, Naruto~ I know you want it. My squid, that is."

"N-no! You're wrong!"

"Who's wrong?" A voice from Naruto's side suddenly erupted. But it's definitely not from Sasuke. The voice was smaller and rather insulting. But Sasuke seemed to be not surprised by it, rather, he's expecting it.

Naruto turned his head to look at the source of the voice and he was surprised by what he saw. It's... a fried squid! An alive fried squid—with eyes and mouth, and more importantly, it's smiling at him in a creepy way! Naruto almost freaked out. No, he totally freaked out. He gaped like a fish as the squid was walking toward him in a zombie-like way and he wanted to run, if only if Sasuke wasn't trapping him to the wall.

"Aren't you hungry, .To.?" A different voice made Naruto to jump, not only because it scared him, but because the voice was too close to him. Too close that it felt like it was from behind him. _'Shit! I heard the voice from behind me... and if I'm not wrong...'_ Naruto slowly stretched his neck to look at the back when his face bumped to a soft object.

Soft fried object.

Soft fried object with eyes.

Soft fried object with eyes, and apparently smiling at him with the same creepiness as the one he just saw a few seconds ago. And it's trapping him at the back just like a wall.

—A squid—!

And Naruto had to yell at that.

"What the fuck is this, bastard! Do not trap me!" He faliled almost violently to escape from Sasuke's body and also from the squid which replaced the wall from trapping him. _'What in the world is happening he- Yaaaaaaaaaaaah!'_ Naruto's eyes widened as he saw an army of squid surrounding them with identical creepy smiles on their ugly faces.

"Teme! You bastard! Let me go!"

The guy in question licked his lips, saliva coming out from his mouth like a hungry beast. "Don't you want me and my squid, Naruto?"

Of course the seductive look on Sasuke's face wasn't left unnoticed by Naruto. In all honesty, it made him feel hotter and gasping for air. He wouldn't be able to take it if Sasuke's calling his name huskily, shit, he might give in! Again!

Trying to fight off his very noticeable blush, Naruto flailed wildly again, pushing Sasuke away from him. He's using his full force, but the dark-haired guy wouldn't budge. It seemed like he became stronger.

Naruto tried to push the other guy again with his right hand, and the other was also pushing the squid from behind him away. If the blonde failed to get away, he would be raped, not only by Sasuke, but also by a thousand of fried squids! Okay, so it's alright for Sasuke to rape him, but a bunch of smelly squids? No thank you.

But, even Naruto refused badly, there's no way that he could escape something this... this disgusting!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

All of a sudden, in the middle of Sasuke pinching his nipples, and a lot of tentacles slithering their way around his bare and sweaty skin, he recieved a kick on his gut. It surprised Naruto, and made him confused. Who in the world would kick him? Damn, even if he's feeling really good with what his boyfriend's doing to him, that kick hurt. So, he-

"A-ah!" A feeble moan escape from his lips when he felt a very strong sensation by Sasuke squeezing the tip of his squid. As strange as it may be, everytime their squids touch, Naruto could feel a tingling sensation, enough to send him to the edge. How weird.

"N—ngghh—no teme.. stop that..." He whined in a moany voice as he was melting and he would probably fall if the alive squid wasn't holding him. He wanted to grip on Sasuke's body.

"Who will stop what?"

Naruto was snapped from his hazy mind and his eyes widened. That voice! 'It was Sasuke's! _B-B-But teme's the one who's—' _He slowly switched his sight to the guy who's currently forming marks on his body. He gasped. It wasn't Sasuke! It was a squid!

"Get off me you bastard!" He clenched his fists and tried to pull his arm away from the squid's grasp. It was unexpectedly easy, and the other squids backed-off too. But what he didn't expect was their feet meeting his gut and face in a hurtful way. They were kicking him hard!

"Why are you kicking me now? Ow! And you teme, help me here! Why are you just standing there— now why are you kicking me, too?!"

Naruto fell on the hard ground (it was a pool earlier, goddammit!) and the squids together with Sasuke were still kicking him with devilish smiles on their faces. Naruto tried to defend his body, but he's still kicked in all places.

"Please stop! Stop kicking me!" He angrily shouted while closing his eyes, preparing himself to receive another blow.

When that didn't come, he slowly opened his eyes only to be slapped in the face.

**"OWWW!"** He touched his bruised cheek. Naruto opened his eyes properly and he saw a blurry image of a guy looming in front of him.

"Are you truly awake now, dobe?" Naruto heard the person ask him in an annoyed tone. It was Sasuke's.

Naruto blinked several times to wash the blurry eyesight. And he saw Sasuke with an angry expression, and he looked normal. "Where's the squid army?"

"Huh?"

"You—you were raping me earlier and also those creepy squids then you kicked me and—"

"God Naruto, breathe. So what happened in your dream?"

A dream? Naruto was just dreaming then? So, that's why he was now lying on a laid-out futon and wearing the same yukata as Sasuke's. He couldn't believe it. It felt like it's true. He felt embarrassed.

"Nothing." He said.

"But what is this about me raping you, huh?"

Naruto's face and body heated up. "I-I said none of that! I just saw a bunch of fried squids in my dream!" _And both of us wearing them as underwears._ Naruto continued in his mind. He unconsciously looked on Sasuke's lower part to make sure he wasn't wearing that hilarious outfit. Thank God he wasn't. He looked better without it anyway. Shit, what was he thinking!

"Anyway, I also dreamed about them kicking me."

"Oh." Sasuke responded in a knowing tone. Naruto's ears perked up at that. "I was...actually kicking you earlier. To wake you up."

Naruto angrily sat up from the futon. "So, it was you! The kicks weren't a dream at—Oww!" Naruto carelessly leaned his butt on the futon and a sudden sting of pain rushed through his body. Then he remembered what they had just done before he fell asleep like a log. He blushed really hard at that. Then he suddenly felt awkward, more when Sasuke's looking at him with worry and annoyance. _'Was that even possible to have two expressions at the same time?'_ Well, he wouldn't be able to look Sasuke in the eye after what happened right? He confessed everything then cried then they had sex again. After acting like a girl in front of his boyfriend, Naruto wanted to disappear.

"Oi dobe, why aren't you complaining? Your butt hurts, right?" Sasuke asked as if he's joking. That caught Naruto's attention inspite of the warfare in his mind.

'_Sasuke joked? Oh maybe he's feeling awkward like me so he wanted to lessen up the tensed atmosphere right now? I'm... I'm touched... Sasuke's really very kind despite his insults and perverseness...'_ Naruto's heart squeezed in his chest in a good way. And he could definitely feel more and more in love with the black haired guy. Sasuke could understand Naruto's pain, he noted, and that's one thing to be admired about him... Naruto smiled warmly at Sasuke without knowing it.

Sasuke smiled back, the same smile as what Naruto was giving him. Oh how Naruto loved that smile. Only he could see that facial expression from him. Oh, how special he felt.

Finally, the awkwardness Naruto felt was gone, especially when Sasuke was smiling at him and looking at him intensely. Naruto smiled some more as he felt Sasuke's burning gaze on him. Naruto nervously smiled as Sasuke's smile turned to a smirk, as if suggesting something dirty.

.

.

.

A flying kick came at Sasuke's beautiful face via an angered blonde who's now gripping his aching butt and hips. Seemed like his full-force kick backtracked at him. Sasuke held his face. That kick hurt. Especially on his face.

"Hey idiot why did you kick me?!" Sasuke asked angrily. What if his face becomes deformed?

Naruto, who was now standing meters from him and panting angrily, pointed a finger at him. "I take back what I said in my mind! You're not worried at all! You just want to do it again, you perverted bastard!" Naruto felt like it's a bit of déjà vu of his dream earlier. He couldn't help but tremble.

Sasuke stood, too, facing the blonde with his bruised cheek. It didn't hurt that much, thankfully. But, why did it hurt? Normally, he wasn't supposed to feel pain at all. Or maybe, it's just normal because he's made like a human and to feel like a human? Maybe that's it. Sasuke brushed the thought quickly and tend to the matter in front of him. An angry as a fox guy in front of him.

"Who said I'm not worried at you? I am, dobe."

"Really? Yeah, I thought so, too. But not when you're looking at me with that kind of p-perverted stare!" Naruto said, and he tried not to sound suggestive. No. Naruto didn't want to provoke Sasuke. And he definitely wasn't the guy who 'denies he wants having sex but secretly enjoys it'. Or maybe he's a bit of that... But he really didn't want his teme to get that kind of idea! He wanted to prevent it right away! His butt still hurts, dammit!

"But you're looking so _sexy_, I can't help but look at you that way. Is it wrong?" Sasuke asked in an innocent tone, with a matching dejected look.

What an eye-catching facial expression! No, no, no... His expression didn't even match what he said!

"You'll never deceive me, teme. I've seen you do that trick before and I won't let myself fall for it again!" The blonde made a 'victory' expression and a 'Hmph'.

"I didn't deceive you, Naruto. You were the one who—Hmph!"

Before Sasuke could continue, Naruto quickly ran to Sasuke and blocked his mouth with his hand. Yeah, that was a smart thing to do. "What did you just say, Sa-su-ke?" He asked mockingly, not removing his left hand from Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto could only look at Sasuke's glare, _'Ha, that wasn't so scary especially if I got the upper hand. Stupid teme.' _Naruto just grinned at the other guy's merciful condition—at how he couldn't say anything, so he just started kissing Naruto's hand, even letting his tongue out to lick it. _'Wait, he's licking my ha—'_And before Naruto could comprehend what happened, Sasuke strongly pulled his hand then pushed him on the floor. The thud made the blonde's back ache a bit, it was a traditional inn after all. He just wished there was a sofa so Sasuke could just push him there. Not that he liked it! Or maybe he also liked it, just a little.

"O-oi teme, don't tell me you're gonna..."

Sasuke, in between pants, said "Why not, Naruto? You're the one who put me in this edge again..." Sasuke leaned his hot body to Naruto's. And their yukatas revealing their collarbones weren't helping at all.

Feeling Sasuke's body, Naruto blushed and had to close his eyes. "But, we just did it earlier... t-two times in a row..." he answered in a shaky voice. Then, slowly, he opened his eyes only to meet the other's eyes full of desire. Naruto's heart went crazy.

"So what? I..." Sasuke breathed. "I want to _fuck you_ in any possible time, anywhere. In the bed, in the bathroom, on the table, at school... **Here, now**." Then Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a hungry manner, even groaning in the process. Naruto, although opposed at the start, didn't even try to budge and just kissed Sasuke back with the same passion.

Not long after their tongues were battling once again, not one of them giving up the ryhthm of tongues parting and meeting again. Sasuke desperately delved his hot and soft muscle into Naruto wet cavern, not leaving a spot unflourished. A throaty moan escaped Naruto as the black-haired guy forcibly pulled Naruto's yukata to reveal his chest, nipples already hard and ready to be ravished. Immediately, Sasuke attacked on the left, licking the erect bud, then sucking it hard, while his right hand fiddled on the other nipple, rolling his fingers at the tip. The blonde arched his body at the pleasure jolted in his nerves. Suddenly, he didn't only wanted Sasuke to touch there, but all over his body. He purposedly wrapped both his legs on Sasuke's waist, the hem of the yukata flowing to his legs to reveal the deliciously tan skin. Sasuke had to roll back his eyes because of the sinful pleasure when their growing erections met.

"Nice move, dobe." He gave the nursed nipple a kiss before looking up at the flushed face of his lover. Naruto's mouth was open and he was panting hard, and it was too much for Sasuke not to give in to that face. That face which was clearly begging to be touched more, everywhere. And oh, he would happily comply for his Naruto, even if he didn't ask to.

**BAM!**

Both guys freezed in their position when their door suddenly opened and a cheerful-looking lady (who didn't seem to notice what they're actually doing because she was smiling dumbly), and a man (whose eyes were very very wide because he knew immediately what they had run to) suddenly came in.

And that's when they remembered that they forgot to lock the door in the first place because of too much excitement!

"Hello! I'm Kathy and this is my fiancee, John, how are y—Huh?" The lady, or Kathy, had finally the time to open her eyes properly. She saw their inn neighbours, one on top of the other, on the floor, with revealing skins, the one on the bottom had his legs wrapped around the other guy's, and they're probably about to do it... Well, that's normal, n-no! They're both guys!

A loud shriek was heard through the whole place.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! The door wasn't locked so I just opened it without thinking! Me and my fiancée didn't know that y-you were..."

"Stop talking, Kathy, you're making them more embarrassed." The man named John said to his lover in a low voice. The lady did what she was told and looked down shyly. Then he faced the two guys sitting opposite them, one was almost dying due to humiliation, and the other was stoned-faced...or was he glaring at them? Well who wouldn't? After all, they interrupted their... uh that. He cleared his throat. "We're very sorry. Kathy here, my fiancée, got excited when the receptionist told us that there's also a couple staying beside our inn, she immediately wanted to meet you." He adjusted his glasses then focused his sight at the blushing blonde.

"A-are you really a c-c-couple?" Kathy said in the middle of awkward silence which made Naruto jump.

"Y-You see..."

"We are." Sasuke answered. He knew Naruto would make an excuse so he decided to quickly cut him off. "Is that a problem?" He gave his infamous death glare to the other couple.

A sudden chill was felt by Kathy once she saw the glare. Oh no, there's a killing intent going on! She laughed nervously. "No, it's not... I'm happy that we met a young couple like you. You look really good together!" She forced a smile when she said the last part. Actually, she wasn't opposed to that kind of relationship, but looking at the black-haired guy, she felt heart beating faster.

"Of course we are." The taller guy said in a somewhat proud tone. The blonde beside him blushed harder at his comment.

"Oi teme, why do you seem so proud?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's true. You belong to me, anyway."

Naruto's face was as red as a tomato now. How could he say that in front of people? And he's looking so proud too! But nonetheless, it's making him soooo happy. Sasuke loves him so much to announce to the whole world that they're in love... Now, why did he suddenly feel mushy? "S-stop it, bastard..." He pouted cutely.

Sasuke smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Gah!"

The other couple watched at the bickering couple. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Then, after a few seconds, the noisy blonde stopped shouting at his boyfriend. He finally noticed that the other couple was looking at them quietly. He, once again, felt embarrassed by his action.

"O-oh sorry.. I was just caught up in the moment..." Naruto said to the couple apologetically while glaring at the stoned-faced(again) Sasuke. And he's definitely blaming his teme for his actions.

John adjusted his glasses again then smiled at Naruto. "It's okay. Anyway, we haven't introduced ourselves properly yet. I'm John, Kathy's fiancée. We've been together for five years, and we'll get married next month."

"Really? That's amazing!" Naruto commented happily.

"Thank you." Said Kathy. "I'm Kathy. And I'm very excited for our wedding. What are your names?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my... boyfriend (blush blush) Sasuke Uchiha. It's very nice to meet you." He offered a hand to the couple and John shook it. Surprisingly enough, he felt John squeeze his hand a little. But he didn't really mind it.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was feeling a secret gaze from the lady. And he's not feeling good about that.

* * *

"That couple was so nice, right Sasuke?" Naruto said after the other couple left.

"Hn." Was the answer Naruto received. It was serious although that was his only answer. Naruto looked curiously at him.

"Sasuke...?"

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine when Sasuke turned to face him with all seriousness in his features. He was directly looking at his eyes.

"Be careful with that man."

"Who? John?"

"Yes. I don't like that man." He said then proceeded to the small dining table. The receptionist brought food to them earlier when the engaged couple visited them.

Naruto followed him with curiousity written all over his face. He sat opposite him. Not even bothering the food on the table for a while.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I just...don't like the way he looks at you." Sasuke 'tsked' then ran his hand through his hair. It's kinda obvious that he's not really that calm.

The blonde raised his brows questioningly. "The way he looks at me? At me? What's about it?"

The other guy 'tsked' again. "Nothing."

Furrowing his brows, confusion filled Naruto's mind. He tilted his head and looked at Sasuke intently while thinking. 'The way Mr. John looks at me? But I didn't notice anything? And even so, if teme's right, why would he possibly look at me in a suspicious way? Huh? Unless...'

A sheepish grin extended its way to Naruto's lips as he finally knew what Sasuke wanted to say. His eyes glittered while staring at him, then battered his eyelashes at him.

"Dobe, why are you making that face? It's..."

"Cute?" He asked in a slightly high-pitched voice. Mocking him.

Sasuke sighed. Yes, he couldn't deny it, his Naruto's impossibly cute. But it annoyed him that he's probably insulting him. "Hn."

"Teeemee..."

"What?"

"You're jealous, am I right?" He asked with a matching annoying giggle.

Meanwhile, a certain couple was plotting something individually. Unexpectedly, the 'gay' couple they met earlier was interesting. Specifically, Kathy couldn't keep her mind off Sasuke-that handsome, god-like Sasuke... And John, he's not gay, but there's something about the blonde that caught his interest. Especially when he saw Naruto's revealed skin when they accidentally caught them in the act. Just the thought of kissing Naruto Uzumaki made him drool.

Both Kathy and John smirked to themselves.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Oh my god, is that engaged couple evil? Oh no! Find out in the next chapter of AIL! **


End file.
